


Siedem lat później

by MoniMera



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoniMera/pseuds/MoniMera
Summary: Jego ojciec często powtarzał, że w obliczu przeciwności losu, prawdziwi bohaterowie dostają skrzydeł. Naruto naprawdę wierzył w te słowa. Wierzył w to, że szanse na wygraną są znacznie wyższe, jeśli startuje się z szarego końca. Teraz, jadąc dyliżansem w środku nocy, zaopatrzony jedynie w jedną, ciężką torbę podróżną, musiał w to wierzyć jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, bo jeśli jego ojciec się mylił, to Naruto Uzumaki popełniał właśnie największy błąd swojego życia.





	1. Chapter 1

Dwudziestotrzyletni Naruto Uzumaki stał z rozdziawioną buzią przed swoimi opiekunami, którzy mierzyli go teraz badawczym spojrzeniem. Blondwłosy chłopak nie mógł uwierzyć w to, czego był świadkiem. Wchodząc przed chwilą do przestronnej jadalni był gotowy na prawdziwą awanturę. Wypracował sobie mnóstwo argumentów, odchrząknął parę razy, w razie potrzeby podniesienia głosu. Był naprawdę przygotowany na najgorsze, a tymczasem usłyszał jedynie łagodne oznajmienie. Czy ci ludzie powariowali?

Koharu Mitokado, kobieta w podeszłym wieku i osoba, którą przez ostatnie siedem lat uważał za swoją zastępczą matkę patrzyła na niego twardo, zupełnie niewzruszona jego zdumionym spojrzeniem.

-A teraz, Naruto…- przemówiła spokojnie, niemalże protekcjonalnym tonem.-…przejdź do pokoju gościnnego i zapoznaj się z panem Orochimaru. Będziesz uprzejmy, okażesz wdzięczność i z uśmiechem przyjmiesz jego propozycję…

Naruto jej nie słuchał. Jego umysł zdawał się utknąć na wypowiedzianym przez nią wcześniej zdaniu, nie będąc w stanie w pełni pojąć jego znaczenia.

-Sprzedaliście mnie?- wydukał pustym głosem, który rozniósł się echem przez całe pomieszczenie.

Koharu i Homura Mitokado, ludzie, którzy pełnili funkcję jego rodziców, posłali mu spojrzenia pełne dezaprobaty, jakby zdumienie blondyna było zupełnie nie na miejscu.

-Nie wygłupiaj się, Naruto.- parsknęła Koharu.- To wcale nie tak. Pan Orochimaru był na tyle miły, żeby zaoferować ci pozycję w swoim zakładzie pracy.

-Z _akładzie pracy_?- wydusił z siebie blondyn.- Mówisz o jego burdelu?

-Uważaj na to, co mówisz, dzieciaku!- warknął Homura, głosem, który nie znosił sprzeciwu. Cienkie palce mężczyzny zacisnęły się ze zdumiewającą siłą na ramieniu Naruto, który natychmiast podjął próbę uwolnienia się. Na chwiejnych nogach wykonał parę kroków w tył, aby znaleźć się poza zasięgiem chwytu Homury.

Naruto patrzył na nich w coraz większym zdumieniu. Może i jego zastępczy rodzice nie okazywali mu nigdy prawdziwego, rodzinnego ciepła, ale też nie traktowali go nigdy przedmiotowo, ani nie podnosili na niego ręki. Patrząc teraz na ich bezwzględne zachowanie, nie mógł powstrzymać zimnych dreszczy, które zaczęły przechodzić przez jego ciało.

 Oni jednak wydawali się być niewzruszeni jego narastającym strachem.

-Będziesz zachowywał się z należytym szacunkiem, który jak mam nadzieję, zdołaliśmy wykształcić w tobie w przeciągu ostatnich paru lat.- oznajmiła dobitnie Koharu, tonem głosu, jakim rodzice zwracają się do rozwydrzonych dzieci.- Chociaż przypuszczam, że twój przyszły pracodawca będzie musiał cię jeszcze trochę utemperować.

-Nie wątpię w profesjonalizm pana Orochimaru.- dodał natychmiast Homura.- To bardzo konkretny człowiek. Zgodnie z umową wpłacił już na nasze konto 90 tysięcy jenów…

Naruto zachłysnął się powietrzem z oburzenia.

-Słucham?!- jego zduszony głos brzmiał niemal jak pisk, ale w tym momencie mało go to obchodziło.- Sprzedaliście mnie temu… _zboczeńcowi_ … za pieniądze, którymi można kupić… krowę?!

Koharu parsknęła na niego zniecierpliwiona.

-Nie bądź głupi. To tylko zaliczka. Gdy znajdziesz się już na posesji pana Orochimaru, dostaniemy jeszcze pięć milionów jenów. Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że na ten moment nasze finanse są dosyć… nieuporządkowane.

Naruto wiedział. Jak mógł nie wiedzieć, kiedy to przez ostatni rok słyszał często kłótnie i wzburzone dyskusje swoich opiekunów? Słyszał ich podniesione głosy i okazjonalny, zduszony płacz przyszywanej matki. Nie omijały go też kąśliwe przytyki i podszepty sąsiadów i uczestników zgromadzeń. Postępująca w zastraszającym tempie industrializacja sprawiła, że zajęcia, które mieszkańcy wsi mogli dotychczas wykonywać w domu dla zarobku, zastąpiły maszyny. Rozwój ten, chociaż korzystny dla gospodarki Kumo-Gakure, pozostawił niestety wielu, w tym jego przyszywanych rodziców, bez środków na życie. Oczywiście, że Naruto zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że sytuacja finansowa jego rodziny nie była w tym momencie najlepsza, ale to wciąż nie usprawiedliwiało tego, co próbowali mu właśnie zrobić.

-To poważne pieniądze, Naruto.-kontynuowała bez chwili wahania Koharu.- Powinieneś czuć się zaszczycony, że ktoś jest gotów zainwestować w ciebie taką sumę.

-Zaszczycony?!-syknął gniewnie.- Oj tak, zaraz się z tego zaszczytu nie…

-Naruto!- huknął na niego Homura, co natychmiast ucięło wypowiedź blondyna.- Jak możesz być tak samolubny po tym wszystkim co dla ciebie zrobiliśmy?

Uzumaki wytrzeszczył na niego oczy w niedowierzeniu. On? Samolubny? Może i nie był idealnym wychowankiem, może i pakował się czasem w kłopoty i nie zachowywał odpowiedniej etykiety na oficjalnych zgromadzeniach, ale zdecydowanie nie był samolubny! Zawsze, gdy tylko znalazł na to jakąś możliwość, starał się wspomagać swoich opiekunów. Pomagał w pracach wokół domu, bronił ich godności, gdy ktoś na wiosce wypowiadał się niestosownie na ich temat, łapał się każdej możliwej roboty, aby móc wspomóc ich finansowo, odkąd zaczęli wpadać w długi. Mogli zarzucać mu naprawdę wiele, od niewyparzonej buzi, po niechlujny ubiór, ale nie mogli zarzucić mu niewdzięczności!

Twarz Naruto wykrzywiła się w gniewnym grymasie, ale Homura był zbyt pochłonięty wygłaszaniem swojej tyrady, aby to dostrzec:

-Przyjęliśmy cię pod nasz dach, gdy miałeś szesnaście lat! Młodzieńcy, którzy zostają osieroceni w takim wieku trafiają w najgorsze z możliwych miejsc, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz…

-Nie będę musiał sobie wyobrażać!-zaoponował Naruto, ledwie powstrzymując swoją złość.-  Wysyłacie mnie w takie miejsce _teraz_!

Twarze Koharu i Homury pozostawały niewzruszone, jakby słowa wypowiedziane przez ich wychowanka nie miały dla nich większego znaczenia. Patrzyli na niego protekcjonalnie, jak na naburmuszone dziecko, które nie wie tak naprawdę co dla niego dobre.

-Kontrakt, który podpisaliśmy z panem Orochimaru jest ważny na pięć lat.- oznajmił bezuczuciowo Homura.- To chyba niewielka cena za zapewnienie swoim starzejącym się opiekunom możliwości spędzenia reszty życia we względnym komforcie i spokoju, nie uważasz?

Naruto nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. Czy ci ludzie, których nauczył się szanować i kochać jak rodzinę, myśleli o nim w takich okrutnych kategoriach? Czy był dla nich jedynie środkiem na pozyskanie pieniędzy na dobre życie? Naprawdę zamierzali wysłać go w szpony Orochimaru Sannin’a, tylko po to, aby było im _wygodnie_?

Korzystając ze stanu chwilowego oszołomienia, w jakim znalazł się Naruto, Koharu chwyciła go stanowczo za ramię i zdecydowanym gestem otworzyła drzwi od pokoju gościnnego i niemal wrzuciła zdezorientowanego blondyna do środka. Chłopak zachwiał się i wykonał parę niezgrabnych kroków, lecz w końcu udało mu się złapać równowagę. Gdy stanął w końcu twardo na nogach, jego opiekunowie zdążyli już przybrać wdzięczne pozy przy drzwiach, ucinając mu tym samym jedyną drogę ucieczki.

Naruto spojrzał na nich z wyraźnym niesmakiem, który został przez nich stanowczo zignorowany. Był już pewien, że z ich strony na żadną pomoc liczyć nie może. W tym momencie był dla nich produktem na sprzedaż, a nie synem, jak lubił czasem myśleć.

Teraz wiedział już, że aby wyjść jakoś z tej sytuacji, będzie musiał uratować się sam.

Posłał ostatnie, pełne zawodu i zniesmaczenia, spojrzenie w stronę swoich opiekunów, po czym podniósł dumnie podbródek i odwrócił się pewnie na pięcie. Już po chwili stał twarzą w twarz z samym Orochimaru Sanninem.

Mimo, iż postanowił niczego po sobie nie poznać, wzdrygnął się na widok zuchwałego spojrzenia mężczyzny. Uniósł głowę jeszcze wyżej, ale mimo tego, odczuwał wciąż, że to on jest w tej sytuacji osobą z mniejszym wpływem. Naruto wiedział wszystko o reputacji człowieka stojącego przed nim, wiedział o jego bezwzględności, okrucieństwie, chorych zapędach… starał się nie być onieśmielony jego potęgą, ale teraz, będąc przyszpilonym pod jego taksującym spojrzeniem, czuł jak uchodzi z niego cała odwaga.

Przyglądał się zwróconej w jego stronę twarzy Orochimaru Sannina i nie mógł odpędzić od siebie tej natrętnej myśli, że potrafił zrozumieć dokładnie, dlaczego ten człowiek wywoływał we wszystkich respekt. Musiał przyznać, że był przystojny- miał nieskazitelną, bladą cerę i błyszczące, schludnie zaczesane czarne włosy, które sięgały mu prawie do pasa. Był wysoki, muskularny i w dodatku ubrany w dostojnie stroje. Prezentował się idealnie, jak na dżentelmena w swoim czterdziestoletnim wieku.

Niestety, nie ważne jak dobrze wyglądał z zewnątrz, Naruto nie mógł zignorować tego, jak zepsuta była dusza tego człowieka. Wszyscy wiedzieli bowiem, że wielki majątek, którego dorobił się Orochimaru Sannin, pochodził z prowadzenia nielegalnych, zagranicznych plantacji, na których ludzie pracowali w niehumanitarnych warunkach. Wielu przypuszczało nawet, że byli to niewolnicy, jednak do tej pory, nikomu nie udało się tego udowodnić. Ciężko było cokolwiek mu zarzucić, kiedy sprawnie zduszał każde podejrzenie pokaźnym plikiem banknotów.

Jak głosiły plotki, prowadził również ekskluzywny salon na skrajach wioski, gdzie zarówno kobiety, jak i mężczyźni, trudnili się w nierządzie. Jego klientelą byli zazwyczaj wysoko postawieni szlachcice i hrabstwo, ludzie wpływowi, którzy mogli pozwolić sobie na wydanie absurdalnych ilości pieniędzy w zamian za nie znoszący sprzeciwu obiekt seksualny, który zaspokoiłby ich chore żądze.

Naruto nie wiedział, do której z tych dwóch instytucji planował wysłać go czarnowłosy mężczyzna, ale nie zamierzał nad tym nawet kontemplować. Obie opcje były absolutnie nie do pomyślenia, i choćby nie wiem co, nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru znaleźć się w żadnym z tych miejsc.

-Przykro mi, że zajęliśmy tyle pana czasu, panie Sannin.- zwrócił się do niego uprzejmie, chcąc zachować chociaż pozory dobrych manier przez wzgląd na swoją przyszywaną rodzinę. Narażenie się człowiekowi, takiemu jak Orochimaru, nie wróżyło w końcu niczego dobrego.- Niestety, istnieje dość zasadnicza różnica poglądów pomiędzy mną, a moją szanowną rodziną. Bardzo przepraszam za całe to zamieszanie, ale jestem zmuszony odmówić pana propozycji. Mam nadzieję, że nam pan wybaczy.

Na koniec ukłonił się nisko, nie spuszczając jednak wzroku ze złotobrązowych oczu mężczyzny.

Orochimaru Sannin uśmiechnął się bez śladu humoru, czy zadowolenia. Wyglądało to jak zwykła czynność ukazania zębów, co wywołało w Uzumakim nagłą nerwowość. Ten człowiek zawsze tak na niego działał, nawet gdy jego uwaga nie była skupiona bezpośrednio na nim. Wystarczyło, że znalazł się w tym samym pomieszczeniu, a nerwowa gula zaczynała tworzyć się w gardle blondyna.  

-Hmm… Czyżbym źle zinterpretował pańskie słowa, panie Mitokado? Nie, to niemożliwe.- mruknął Orochimaru, jakby z rozbawieniem, lecz Naruto wyraźnie słyszał w jego głosie groźną nutę, która jeżyła mu włos na karku.- Jeszcze trzy dni temu zapewniał mnie pan, że młody Naruto jest szczęśliwy…nie, _zaszczycony_ moją ofertą. To tego słowa pan użył, czyż nie, panie Mitokado?

Naruto usłyszał nerwowe westchnienie swojego przyszywanego ojca i poczuł nagłe uczucie wyrzutów sumienia. Najwyraźniej jego ‘rodzina’ była tak pewna, że zgodzi się posłusznie na ich plan, że postanowili nie szczędzić środków w zapewnianiu Sannina o jego… ochoczości.

Orochimaru skłonił się sztywno w stronę blondyna i posłał mu ostatnie, przeciągłe spojrzenie, po czym minął go i stanął tuż przed jego przyszywanymi rodzicami. Naruto obserwował kątem oka, jak starszy mężczyzna wdaje się w cichą rozmowę z Homurą i Koharu. Zimny dreszcz przeszedł po jego plecach, gdy patrzył jak wszelki kolor znika z policzków jego przybranej matki, ustępując miejsca bladości. Jego ojciec wykonywał co chwilę jakiś przepraszający gest ręką i uśmiechał się nerwowo. Koharu bladła coraz bardziej z sekundy na sekundę, i teraz wyglądała już, jakby była bliska płaczu. Naruto zamknął oczy, czując jak zalewają go fale wątpliwości i żalu.

Mimo wszystko postanowił, że nie da się zastraszyć. Zasługiwał na lepszy los! Był zdecydowany, aby nie zadowalać się połowicznymi rozwiązaniami. Wiedział, że praca dla człowieka pokroju Orochimaru, praca _w takim_ miejscu, do jakiego chcieli go wysłać by go zniszczyła. Na samą myśl o tym robiło mu się słabo, zważywszy na to, że w czasach, gdy jego prawdziwi rodzice, Kushina i Minato, wciąż żyli, sytuacja taka jak ta, byłaby nie do pomyślenia. Naruto Uzumaki miał wieść inne życie, _zasługiwał_ na inne życie. Chciał dorobić się własnego majątku. Chciał być w stanie stworzyć coś, co byłby tylko jego, coś z czego mógłby być dumny.

W życiu nie pozostało mu wiele poza tą jedną rzeczą. W końcu nie był zainteresowany zakładaniem rodziny, czy nawet nawiązywaniem związku. Jedyna osoba… jedyny _mężczyzna,_ który kiedykolwiek zdołał zdobyć jego serce, był dla niego pod każdym względem nieodpowiedni. Nadmiar bogaty, nadmiar poważany i nadmiar pochłonięty swoimi sprawami, aby znaleźć czas na odwzajemnienie jego uczucia. Tak więc nie, Naruto nie poszukiwał miłości. Już ją znalazł i nie był w stanie jej utrzymać. Jedyna rzecz, jaka pozostała Naruto Uzumaki’emu z jego _poprzedniego życia_ była jego godność i aspiracje do pięcia się w górę na szczeblach kariery. I choćby wyrzuty sumienia miały zalać go po uszy, to nie pozwoli swojej przyszywanej rodzinie odebrać mu jego marzeń.

 

* * *

 

Jego ojciec często powtarzał, że w obliczu przeciwności losu, prawdziwi bohaterowie dostają skrzydeł. Naruto naprawdę wierzył w te słowa. Wierzył w to, że szanse na wygraną są znacznie wyższe, jeśli startuje się z szarego końca. Teraz, jadąc dyliżansem w środku nocy, zaopatrzony jedynie w jedną, ciężką torbę podróżną, musiał w to wierzyć jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, bo jeśli jego ojciec się mylił, to Naruto Uzumaki popełniał właśnie największy błąd swojego życia.

Blondyn spoglądał z zadumą przez okienko dorożki. Przyglądał się rzędom drzew, ciągnących się w dół wzgórza. Od jego strony rozciągał się widok na całą dolinę, co zapewniało mu jakąś nikłą rozrywkę podczas podróży. Uzumaki był nieco zdziwiony, że nawet po tylu latach, wciąż pamięta dokładnie tą trasę. Kiedy przeprowadzał się do Kumo-Gakure, był pewien, że opuści je tylko pod wyraźnym przymusem. Teraz jednak czuł dziwną satysfakcję na myśl o ucieczce.

Wątpił w to, aby jego ‘rodzice’ go szukali. Nie mieli na to ani pieniędzy, ani, jak przypuszczał, ochoty. W końcu był tylko dwudziestoparoletnim sierotom, a nie ich ukochanym dzieckiem, potrzebującym pomocy. Otwarcie przyznali, że nie czują wobec niego żadnych głębszych uczuć, czy więzi. Był dla nich jedynie środkiem do wygodnego życia, z pewnością będą w stanie znaleźć sobie nowy. Być może jego ucieczka z Kumo-Gakure nie tylko nie wzbudzi w nich niepokoju, a nawet przyniesie im ulgę. Czy nie powiedzieli sami, że jest „samolubnym niewdzięcznikiem”? Z pewnością będzie im lepiej bez niego.

Naruto przywarł bokiem do ścianki dorożki i wyjrzał dalej przez okno. Granatowe, nocne niebo było pozbawione wszelkich chmur, dzięki czemu księżyc w pełni świecił w całej krasie. Chłopak nie mógł powiedzieć, że podróż była nieprzyjemna. Poza nim, w dorożce, znajdowała się jedynie jedna osoba. Kobieta w średnim wieku, która do tej pory pochłonięta była dzierganiem jakiejś wyjątkowo misternej robótki na drutach. Poza uprzejmym powitaniem, Naruto nie zamienił z nią już ani słowa, co dawało mu okazję do wyciszenia się i spokojnego przemyślenia całej sytuacji.

Kiedy dzisiejszego ranka pakował swoją torbę podróżną, nie miał tak naprawdę czasu na rozmyślenia. Jego ‘rodzice’ opuścili dom o wczesnej porze, aby rozmówić się jeszcze raz z panem Orochimaru. Z pewnością myśleli, że jeśli uda im się wynegocjować więcej czasu, to dadzą radę przekonać Naruto do ich szalonego pomysłu. Uzumaki nie miał jednak zamiaru dawać im tej możliwości. Gdy tylko drzwi frontowe domu zatrzasnęły się za Homurą i Koharu, blondyn chwycił za pierwszą lepszą torbę, wpakował do niej najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, wszystkie pieniądze, które udało mu się zaoszczędzić do tej pory, po czym ruszył w stronę postoju dorożek, ani razu nie patrząc za siebie.

Teraz miał w końcu okazję, do spokojnego zastanowienie się nad swoim ‘planem’.

Pomyślał o swoim przyjacielu, Kibie Inuzuce, i o tym, jak przyjmie jego niespodziewaną wizytę. Prawda była taka, że mimo, iż wyruszył już w podróż, to Naruto wciąż ogarnięty był wątpliwościami. Jak by nie było, nie widzieli się przez siedem lat, a jakikolwiek nikły kontakt listowny urwał się niecały rok temu, gdy Naruto nie mógł już pozwolić sobie finansowo na częste korespondencje w takich odległościach. Blondyn miał jednak nadzieję, że jedna z najbliższych mu osób z czasów dzieciństwa nie porzuci go w potrzebie.  W tej chwili nie miał w końcu żadnej innej opcji.

Sam fakt, że był w drodze do miasta, w którym poprzysiągł sobie wiele lat temu, że nigdy, przenigdy nie postawi już stopy, świadczył o jego desperacji. 

-Niech to!

Naruto rzucił nieco spłoszone spojrzenie w stronę kobiety, która dzieliła z nim dorożkę. Czarnowłosa kobieta patrzyła teraz z wyraźnym niesmakiem w stronę swojej drucianej robótki, jednocześnie przytrzymując przy palcu wskazującym skrawek chusty. Dopiero po chwili Naruto zauważył, że materiał nasiąka powoli krwią. Kobieta najwyraźniej zraniła się w palec jedną ze swoich igieł.

-Przepraszam za moje słownictwo, ale sam pan widzi, do czego doprowadziły mnie te _nieludzkie warunki._ -ostatnie słowa wyrzuciła z siebie znacznie głośniej i zajadliwie, co wyraźnie miało być przytykiem w stronę woźnicy. Ten jednak albo jej nie usłyszał, albo postanowił ją zignorować.

 _No tak-_ uświadomił sobie Naruto. Każdy wjazd na kamienną drogę oznaczał, że wnętrze dorożki natychmiast wypełniało się odgłosami szurania i uderzeń podwozia o podłoże. Dzierganie na drutach w takich warunkach nie zależało do najbezpieczniejszych zajęć, jednak Naruto postanowił jej tego nie wytykać, a zamiast tego kiwnął jedynie głową.

-No naprawdę, ktoś powinien zainwestować w końcu w przystosowanie tej drogi do jakichś ludzkich standardów. To jest nie do pomyślenia.- marudziła dalej kobieta. Teraz, gdy nie mogła zająć się już swoimi robótkami na drutach, potrzebowała najwyraźniej nowego zajęcia. Tym zajęciem, ku trwodze Naruto, okazała się rozmowa z nim.

-Dokąd pan zmierza, szanowny panie?

Uzumaki naprawdę nie miał ochoty na rozmowę z nią, zwłaszcza teraz. Mimo tego, nie był w stanie jej zignorować. W końcu, to nie była jej wina. Nie mogła wiedzieć o jego problemach, nie mogła wiedzieć o tym, że w tym momencie potrzebuje trochę ciszy i spokoju. To nie było w naturze Naruto, aby być niemiłym wobec kogoś, kto w niczym mu nie zawinił.

-Konoha-Gakure.- mruknął więc bezwiednie, wzdrygając się przy tym mimowolnie. Wypowiedział tę nazwę po raz pierwszy od wielu lat.

Kobieta rozpromieniła się momentalnie, jakby właśnie sprawił jej nie lada komplement.

-Oh, jaki zbieg okoliczności! Ja również się tam wybieram. Mieszkam tam już od dwóch lat. To naprawdę wspaniałe miejsce!- zaszczebiotała radośnie.- Oczywiście, zakładając, że posiada się pieniądze.- dodała protekcjonalnym tonem, lustrując przy tym garderobę Naruto swoim badawczym spojrzeniem. Chłopak stał się nagle wyjątkowo wdzięczny temu, że akurat dzisiaj postanowił przywdziać ubrania z ‘lepszej części szafy’, czyli te, które zostały wybrane przez jego przyszywaną matkę. Kobieta również doceniła jego wybór, bo kiwnęła z aprobatą, nim kontynuowała.-  Część miasta zamieszkana przez tych brudasów jest naprawdę paskudna! Fuj!

Posłała mu uśmiech pełen wyższości, którego nie odwzajemnił jednak Naruto. Szczerze mówiąc, nie był pewien o co chodziło tej kobiecie. Pamiętał Konohę-Gakurę sprzed paru lat, pamiętał, że znajdowała się tam dzielnica, w której zamieszkiwali mniej zamożni ludzie, jednak nigdy nie dostrzegał tego, żeby różnili się diametralnie od dzielnic zamożnych. Zdecydowanie nie mógłby nazwać ich ‘brudasami’, jak to odnosiła się wobec nich kobieta.

-… Ale chwała Bogu, teraz zabiera się za nich młody dziedzic Uchiha, pan Itachi.-kontynuowała radośnie, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że ich dialog, zmienia się powoli w monolog.- To naprawdę genialny mężczyzna. Taki inteligentny, zaradny… jestem pewna, że wysprząta cały ten brud! Ale z pewnością pan o nim słyszał, czyż nie? Jest teraz bardzo znaną osobistością.

Naruto wzdrygnął się momentalnie. O ile poprzysięgał, że nie stanie już więcej na terenie Konohy, to wręcz _zaklinał_ i _przeklinał_ na wszystko, co możliwe, że nigdy więcej nie będzie dyskutował na temat rodziny _Uchiha._

-Ta, obił mi się o uszy.- mruknął, nie mogąc powstrzymać cierpkiego tonu, który wdarł się w jego słowa. Na szczęście, jego rozmówczyni zupełnie nie zwróciła na to uwagi.

-Och, a słyszał pan też o jego młodszym bracie, Sasuke Uchiha? Mówi się, że i on odziedziczył zdolności do interesów po swoim ojcu…

Naruto nie mógł słuchać więcej. O ile rozmowa na temat Itachi’ego Uchihy była czymś, co był w stanie znieść, to jakiekolwiek wzmianki o jego bracie były dla niego nie do wytrzymania. Imię Sasuke wywoływało bolesny ucisk w jego żołądku, którego nie był w stanie zignorować.

To niesamowite, jak jedno słowo powoduje, że wszelkie zahamowania znikają. Przynajmniej tym, Naruto uzasadniał sobie to, co wyleciało później z jego ust:

-Właściwie, to z informacji, które udało mi się pozyskać, jestem zmuszony stwierdzić, że młodszy z dziedziców Uchiha to kawał skurwiela.

Kobieta zachłysnęła się głośno powietrzem, wyraźnie nie spodziewając się takiej odpowiedzi. Patrzyła teraz na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co usłyszała.

-Ależ co pan mówi! Jak można…! Z pewnością usłyszał pan to z ust jakiegoś zajadłego, białego z zazdrości…!

Naruto szybko przerwał jej oburzony wywód:

-Niech mi pani wierzy, droga pani. To informacja _z samego_ źródła.


	2. Chapter 2

_-Wiele szlachetnych, bogatych rodów czerpie swoje zyski w taki, lub podobny sposób, co pan Orochimaru. Zamierzasz popadać w oburzenie i odwracać się plecami do każdego z nich? Muszę cię ostrzec, mój drogi, takie zachowanie sprawi, że zostaniesz sam jak palec, bez żadnych środków do życia!- mówiła gniewnie Koharu. -Powinieneś się cieszyć, że w ogóle trafiła ci się taka propozycja, skoro tak niewiele masz do zaoferowania. Twoi rodzeni ojciec i matka nie pozostawili ci niczego. Nie posiadasz żadnej wartości._

_Naruto patrzył twardo w oczy swojej opiekunki, starając się nie okazywać, jak bardzo raniły go wypowiadane przez nią słowa. Gdzieś w głębi duszy wiedział, że kobieta nie mówiła tego, aby go zranić, ani żeby zadać mu ból. Taka już po prostu była, taki światopogląd przybrała, została na nim wychowana. Na swój pokrętny, niemoralny sposób okazywała troskę dla przyszłości tej rodziny._

_-Wszystko będzie dobrze, mamo.- starał się ją udobruchać, czując jednak dziwny ścisk w żołądku, gdy zwrócił się do niej w ten sposób. Gdy pojawił się po raz pierwszy w progach ich domu, zajęło mu ponad dwa lata, aby przyzwyczaić się do tego, aby postrzegać ją, jako swoją rodzinę, swoją nową matkę. Teraz, czuł się przy niej tak samo niezręcznie, jak na samym początku. Słowo „mama”, wypowiedziane w jej stronę znowu pozostawiało gorzki posmak w jego ustach.- Pan Orochimaru bardzo dba o pozory, z pewnością nie będzie rozdmuchiwał całej tej sprawy. Zaczeka cierpliwie na spłacenie pieniędzy, które zostały wpłacone na nasze konto.- sam pokrzepił się tą myślą, i gdy przemówił po raz kolejny, w jego głosie pobrzmiewał znowu ten charakterystyczny dla niego entuzjazm.- Mogę podjąć przecież jakąś poważniejszą pracę. Mam już wystarczająco dużo lat. Mogę wstąpić do marynarki._

_Nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy pomysł ten wpadł do jego głowy. Prawdę mówiąc, pielęgnował go już od jakiegoś czasu. Planował, co prawda zdobyć najpierw większe doświadczenie w tych dziedzinach, zakręcić się gdzieś przy ziemiańskich flotach i nauczyć się wszystkiego od podszewki, aby później sprawnie rozwinąć swoją karierę. Za czasów dzieciństwa, Naruto pobierał już podstawowe nauki w swoim rodzinnym mieście, jeszcze za życia swoich prawdziwych rodziców, które stawiały go w odpowiedniej pozycji do ubiegania się o dobre stanowisko. Nie sądził, aby jego brak wysokiego miejsca w społeczeństwie go wykluczał. Ostatnimi czasy, oficerami coraz częściej zostawali wykształceni, ale gorzej sytuowani szlachcice, a przecież w dokładnie takiej sytuacji znajdował się teraz on. Jakiekolwiek tytuły, które mógłby odziedziczyć po swoich rodzicach nie miały teraz żadnej wartości. Nie wtedy, gdy jego ojciec chrzestny, w którego władaniu wciąż pozostawały wszystkie rodzinne udziały, pozostawał nieuchwytny. Nikt nie wiedział, czy stary Jirayia w ogóle jeszcze żyje, ale dopóki nie pojawił się oficjalny dokument, potwierdzający jego zgon, Naruto pozostawał z niczym._

_-Do marynarki?- powtórzyła z niesmakiem matka.- Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak wiele czasu by minęło, nim dorobiłbyś się choćby połowy tego, co oferuje pan Orochimaru?_

_-Każda kariera musi mieć swój początek. Wierzę w to, że ciężka praca i determinacja jest w stanie wynieść nawet nieudacznika na szczyt, i jeśli tylko dalibyście mi szansę spróbować czegoś po swojemu…!_

_-Na litość boską! Dosyć już mam tych twoich żałosnych urojeń, Naruto!- parsknęła gniewnie Koharu.- Nie wszystko układa się zawsze tak łatwo, jakbyś chciał, mój drogi. Uparci, nieposłuszni, niewdzięczni wychowankowie, mający ponad dwadzieścia lat i żadnych planów do ożenku, ani poważnego pomysłu na karierę są jedynie ciężarem dla swojej rodziny! Jeśli nie zaczniesz zachowywać się poprawnie i zgodnie z powszechnie przyjętą etykietą nie będziemy dłużej tolerować twojej obecności w tym domu!_

_Wyraźnie nie potrafiąc ukrywać już dłużej swojej złości i goryczy, Koharu obróciła się na pięcie i na sztywnych nogach opuściła pomieszczenie, mrucząc jeszcze pod nosem jakieś drwiące uwagi._

*

-Proszę pana, jesteśmy na miejscu!

Donośny okrzyk woźnicy wybudził Naruto ze snu. Poderwał się z powrotem do pozycji siedzącej i w lekkim popłochu rozejrzał się po dorożce, przez chwilę nie mogąc przypomnieć sobie dlaczego jest tutaj, a nie w zaciszu swojego pokoju. Dopiero gdy przetarł zaspane oczy i zacisnął mocniej dłoń na uchwycie swojej torby podróżnej, dotarły do niego wszystkie szczegóły sytuacji, w której się znajdował.

Naruto westchnął głęboko, chcąc uspokoić przyspieszony rytm serca. Wspomnienie, które nawiedziło go podczas krótkiej drzemki pozostawiło go w niepokoju. Miał nadzieję, że szybko zatrze się w jego pamięci. Sen przedstawiał wczorajsze wydarzenia tak wyraźnie, że nawet chwilę po wybudzeniu miał wrażenie, jakby wciąż znajdował się w salonie domu Mitokado, mając przed sobą twarz rozgniewanej matki.

Przeciągając się w miejscu, Naruto niemal jęknął z bólu. Jego nogi i ręka, na której opierał głowę zupełnie zdrętwiały, przez co nieprzyjemne mrowienia przechodziły raz po raz przez jego zastygłe mięśnie. Pochylił głowę tak, że jego gęste, blond włosy naleciały mu na twarz i zaczął masować powoli zbolały kark.

-Mam nadzieję, że podróż nie okazała się zbyt męcząca?- zagadnął uprzejmie woźnica, zaglądając przez niewielkie okienko dorożki i posłał mu przyjazny uśmiech.

Naruto spojrzał na niego spode łba, jednak ugryzł się w język nim zdołał wypowiedzieć jakiś nieprzyjemny komentarz. Przez chwilę pomyślał nawet, że starsza kobieta, która jechała wraz z nim, wyręczy go w wyrażaniu niezadowolenia podróżą, jednak ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że miejsce naprzeciwko niego jest puste.

-Co się stało z tą starszą panią? Mówiła, że też jedzie do Konoha-Gakure.

-Oh, ona wysiadła już wcześniej. Przy lepszej części miasta.- woźnica wywrócił przy tym oczami i wydobył z siebie ciche prychnięcie. Kobieta najwyraźniej uraczyła go swoim wywodem przed wyjściem.

- _Lepszej_ części miasta?- zdziwił się Naruto. Pamiętał, że Konoha była w pewnym sensie podzielona na części, gdzie mieszkali bardziej i mniej zamożni ludzie, jednak nigdy nie postrzegał ich w kategorii „gorszy, lepszy”. Nie sądził też, aby inni mieszkańcy widzieli to w ten sposób, a przynajmniej nigdy nie słyszał, aby ktoś wypowiadał się na ten temat.

-No, wie pan, robotnicy i szlachciki. Wszyscy trzymają się raczej swoich rewirów. Trochę mnie pan zdziwił, że chciał pan wysiąść tutaj. Tacy jak pan, to trzymają się raczej tej drugiej strony.- mówił woźnica, lecz w jego głosie nie pobrzmiewało zdziwienie, a raczej pewien zaczepny ton. Jakby chciał sprowokować go do udzielenia mu jakichś informacji na temat siebie, bądź celu jego podróży.

Zaintrygowany Naruto chwycił pospiesznie za klamkę od drzwiczek i po chwili niemal wypadł z dorożki, potykając się o swoją torbę podróżną. Najpierw ta starsza kobieta, teraz woźnica… miał wrażenie, że oboje mówią o zupełnie innej Konoha-Gakure.

Czarnowłosy woźnica zlustrował go wzrokiem, gdy tylko wydostał się na zewnątrz.

-Jak pan widzi, niezbyt tu ciekawie. Tak tu już niestety jest, przynajmniej od ostatnich paru lat.- zawołał nonszalancko, jednak Uzumaki już go nie słuchał, zbyt pochłonięty tym, co widział.

W pierwszym momencie znajome widoki niemal zaparły mu dech w piersi. Olbrzymia brama odznaczająca wyraźnie wejście do wioski wyglądała dokładnie tak samo. Te same wysokie dachy, charakterystyczne odgłosy kroków, odbijające się na dobrze uklepanej ziemi, soczyście zielone drzewa… Wszystko wyglądało tak, jak siedem lat temu, jakby wszystko pozostało w tym samym miejscu, w którym je zostawił.

Jednak, kiedy spojrzał po raz drugi, gdy nagłe uderzenie nostalgii już minęło, zauważył różnice. Drogi wydawały się bardziej zaśmiecone, a równocześnie bardziej przestronne, jakby ktoś pozabierał całą linię domów. Gdy przyjrzał się bliżej budynkom, które pozostały, dostrzegł, że ich kolory są znacznie bledsze, niż pamiętał. Ściany były odrapane, a w wielu miejscach nawet odłupane. Naruto próbował wyjaśnić sobie to, co widzi, lenistwem ze strony właścicieli posiadłości, jednak nie był w stanie przekonać samego siebie, że _cała_ ulica w zasięgu jego wzroku postanowiła zaniedbać swoje domostwa.

-Pierwszy raz w Konoha-Gakure?- doszło do niego pytanie woźnicy.

Naruto rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie.

-Można tak powiedzieć.

* * *

 

Rodzina Inuzuka mieszkała na skraju wioski, przy uliczce, do której jedyna droga prowadziła przez kręte ścieżki. Z ich powodu nie dojeżdżały tu żadne środki transportu, a jedynym odgłosem panującym wokół byli przechodnie. Za czasów dzieciństwa, Naruto uważał to miejsce za magiczne. Było zupełnie odcięte od reszty miasta, ukryte gdzieś pośród drzew i krzewów. Uważał to miejsce za kwintesencje życia z naturą i nie chodziło tylko o samo położenie domów, ale także, a może przede wszystkim, o zapachy, kolory i zwierzęta.

Teraz, nie mógł dostrzec ani jednej z tych rzeczy.

Naruto westchnął głęboko, chcąc dodać sobie otuchy. Po raz kolejny rozejrzał się dookoła, nie mogąc w pełni uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Rodzina Inuzuka nigdy nie należała do tych bardziej zamożnych, jednak zawsze utrzymywali się na wyższym poziomie, niż większość ich sąsiadów. Prowadzili w końcu lecznicę dla zwierząt, jedyną w Konoha-Gakure, co dawało im sporo profitów.

Prawie rok przed jego wyjazdem, cała posiadłość Inuzuka została odnowiona. Ustawione zostały ciężkie, dębowe belki, które podtrzymywały dodatkowe piętro, które zostało dobudowane na dotychczas jednopiętrowym domku, drzwi wymienione zostały na mocniejsze, z kasztanowca, a ramy okienne starannie polakierowane. Naruto dobrze to wszystko pamiętał. Kiba bardzo często zapraszał go wtedy do siebie, aby mogli razem obserwować postępującą pracę. Jego przyjaciel opowiadał mu wtedy o wszystkich innych rzeczach, które zaplanowali jego rodzice- rozbudowanie stajni, wykupienie większej ilości ziem, rozszerzenie swojej działalności poza terenami wioski.

Jego ostatnie wspomnienia z tego miejsca zupełnie nie pasowały do tego, co właśnie widział.

Dom, który kiedyś wydawał mu się niemalże majestatyczny, nawet pomimo swojej wielkości, teraz wyglądał jak ruina. Zniszczone deski, brakujące dachówki… dom wyglądał, jakby został już dawno opuszczony. Naruto modlił się w duchu, aby tak nie było. Nie miał tak naprawdę żadnego innego planu. Nie mógł zwrócić się o pomoc do żadnego innego mieszkańca Konohy, z którym kiedyś łączyły go więzy przyjaźni. Wszyscy oni byli zbyt blisko związani z rodziną Uchiha, i wiedział, że nie byłby w stanie poinformować ich o swoim powrocie, bez ryzykowania tego, że wiadomość o tym dotrze do uszu Sasuke. Na to, Naruto nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Choćby nie wiem co.

Blondyn westchnął po raz kolejny i zrobił wreszcie parę kroków w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Wokół panowała taka cisza, że wyraźnie słyszał skrzypienie desek pod swoimi stopami. Coraz bardziej zaczął się obawiać, że nikogo tu nie zastanie.

Po chwili, jakby chcąc rozwiać jego wątpliwości, ze środka domu rozległo się nagle ujadanie psa, a tuż za nim usłyszał głośne przekleństwo. Serca Naruto zamarło na moment.

-Kiba…- mruknął sam do siebie, słysząc charakterystyczny, wyraźnie poirytowany głos swojego przyjaciela. Mimo tego, że minęło wiele lat, nie mógł pomylić go z nikim innym.

Czując w sobie nagły przypływ pewności siebie, pokonał resztę odległości w dwóch krokach i mocnym ruchem zapukał w brązowe drzwi. Już po chwili do jego uszu dobiegł wyraźny okrzyk:

-Dajcie mi ludzie spokój! Nic nie kupuje! Wcisnęliście mi już trzy Biblie i kilkanaście nalewek! Cokolwiek sprzedajesz, nie jestem zaintere…

Drewniane drzwi otworzyły się z impetem, ukazując w pełni sylwetkę Kiby Inuzuki, a tuż za nim olbrzymiego psa o kremowej maści.

Gdy tylko jego wzrok spoczął na Uzumaki’m, mężczyzna zamarł w bezruchu, a jego usta rozdziawiły się w komiczny sposób. Przez dłuższą chwilę otwierał i zamykał buzię, wyglądając przy tym jak ryba, którą ktoś dopiero co wyciągnął z wody.

Naruto musiał zagryźć lekko wnętrze polików, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

-Naruto?- zapytał z niedowierzeniem, zachłannie odgarniając brązowe włosy z czoła, by go lepiej widzieć. Dopiero teraz blondyn ujrzał w pełni twarz swojego przyjaciela i dostrzegł to, jak bardzo się zmienił.

Jego cera stała się dużo bardziej ziemista, włosy wydłużyły się o dobrych kilkanaście centymetrów, a on sam zdawał się urosnąć co najmniej metr. Z dozą dziecinnej satysfakcji, Naruto stwierdził jednak, że jest od niego o trochę wyższy.

Blondyn spojrzał na psa, który stał wiernie przy nodze swojego właściciela i przeszywał wzrokiem nowego przybysza. Z lekkim zdziwieniem uświadomił sobie, że jest to ten sam szczeniak, którego Kiba nosił kiedyś w swoim kapturze i kieszeniach. Mały, kudłaty szczeniaczek o imieniu Akamaru, który teraz mierzył ponad pół metra wysokości i wyglądał, jakby mógł spokojnie powalić na ziemię dorosłego człowieka.

W Naruto uderzyło nagle to, jak dużo czasu minęło. Patrząc na zmiany, jakie zaszły zarówno w jego przyjacielu, jak i jego zwierzaku, zaczął w pełni uświadamiać sobie, że siedem lat to naprawdę szmat czasu. Po raz kolejny zalała go fala niepewności.

Wcale nie pomagało mu to, że Kiba wciąż wpatrywał się w niego wyraźnie zdezorientowany.

-Hej, psia-mordo.- rzucił w końcu niezręcznie, nie mogąc już znieść dłużej tej ciszy.

Naruto nie wiedział, czy było to za sprawą znajomej obelgi, czy może zwyczajnie jego głosu, ale Kiba zdawał się wybudzić ze swojego transu. Wzdrygnął się gwałtownie i w przeciągu sekund, na jego ustach pojawił się ogromny uśmiech.

-Ty jełopie! Wróciłeś! Ha ha!- zawołał radośnie i już po chwili obejmował go obydwoma ramionami i klepał go raz po raz po plecach.

Wraz z oddechem, który uleciał z Naruto za sprawą zbyt mocnego uścisku, uleciały z niego też wszelkie wątpliwości.

-Dlaczego nie napisałeś, że przyjeżdżasz? Może bym się nawet wykąpał!

Naruto wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. To był właśnie Kiba, którego pamiętał- otwarty, szczery do bólu i kompletnie niestosowny.

-Nie planowałem tego… Wszystko wyszło trochę spontanicznie…-mówił niezręcznie, nie wiedząc za bardzo, jak zabrać się za opowiadanie o wszystkim tym, co się wydarzyło.- Poza tym, nie chciałem ominąć twojej głupiej miny.

Kiba uwolnił go z uścisku, tylko po to, aby uderzyć go w ramie.

-Jełop. No, co tak stoisz, wchodź.-zawołał, otwierając szerzej drzwi i puszczając Naruto przodem.- Pamiętasz Akamaru?

Na dźwięk swojego imienia, Akamaru wydał z siebie radosne szczeknięcie. Naruto schylił się lekko, aby móc poklepać zwierzę po głowie, będąc jednak gotowym odskoczyć w każdym momencie, jeśli pies postanowiłby uznać go za wroga.

-Trochę mu się urosło.

-Tak?-zdziwił się autentycznie Kiba.- Nawet nie zauważyłem.

Naruto spojrzał na niego z niedowierzeniem.

-Kiedyś nosiłeś go w kieszeni!

-Cały czas jest ze mną, więc jakoś nie zwracałem na to uwagi.- rzucił przez ramię, po czym zniknął za drzwiami małego pomieszczenia, które Naruto zidentyfikował jako spiżarnię.

Przez chwilę słyszał tylko nikłe odgłosy przesuwanego szkła i drewna, po czym Kiba wyłonił się z powrotem z pokaźną butelką w ręce i wyrazem triumfu na twarzy.

-Trzymam to na wyjątkowe okazje. Wizyta najlepszego przyjaciela po siedmiu latach chyba się kwalifikuje, co?

-Nadal jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem?- spytał nonszalancko, jednak nawet on był w stanie usłyszeć w swoim głosie nutkę napięcia.

-Jakoś nie było wielu chętnych na to stanowisko.

Kiba zdawał się w ogóle nie zauważać wahania Naruto. Zachowywał się przy nim tak samo, jak zachowywał się, gdy widzieli się po raz ostatni. Z tą małą różnicą, że gdy mieli szesnaście lat, nie rozlewał po ich kubkach szkarłatnej cieczy, którą Naruto zidentyfikował, jako jeden z mocniejszych rodzajów whiskey.

-No, to opowiadaj.

* * *

 

Naruto siedział wraz z Kibą na wytartych, drewnianych stopniach na ganku jego domu. W ręce trzymał kubek, do którego jego przyjaciel dolewał co chwilę coraz więcej trunku. Przyglądali się widocznemu spoza koron drzew słońcu, które zniżało się z każdą minutą. Naruto wiedział, że powinien zacząć odczuwać już chłodniejsze podmuchy powietrza, jednak wydawało mu się, że jest coraz cieplej. Być może był to wpływ alkoholu, a może efekt przebywania po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu obok kogoś, kto niczego od niego nie oczekiwał, ale z jakiegoś powodu czuł się dziwnie spokojny.

-Sprzedali cię?- pytał po raz kolejny Kiba.

Przez ostatnie dwie godziny, Naruto relacjonował swojemu przyjacielowi wydarzenia sprzed ostatnich paru dni, i opowiadał mu po krótce o problemach finansowych w jakie popadła jego przybrana rodzina. Oburzenie, w jakie wpadł Kiba, gdy tylko usłyszał o układzie, jaki nawiązali z Orochimaru Sanninem było w pewien sposób pocieszające. Stoicki spokój z jakim podeszli do tego wszystkiego jego matka i ojciec sprawiał, że zaczynał wątpić w słuszność swoich decyzji. Czuł jakby to _jego_ zachowanie było nie na miejscu. Teraz jednak był już pewien, że ta sytuacja była tak absurdalna, jak myślał.

-Cholera… Mówiłem Ci, że z tymi ludźmi jest coś nie tak.

-Nigdy ich nawet nie poznałeś.

Kiba posłał mu poirytowane spojrzenie, jakby jego komentarz nie miał najmniejszego sensu.

-Tego nie trzeba poznawać! Takie rzeczy to się czuje.

-Ja tam nic nie czułem.-mruknął niechętnie Naruto, pociągając porządny łyk ze swojego kubka. Palący alkohol skutecznie powstrzymał gulę, która zaczęła formować się w jego gardle.

-Boś głupi!

-Dzięki, Kiba.-zaśmiał się sarkastycznie.- Tego właśnie potrzebowałem.

-No, a czegoś oczekiwał? Że poklepie cię po pleckach i pogratuluje życiowych wyborów?

-Naprawdę nie jesteś w dobrej pozycji, żeby mnie oceniać.

Kiba zdążył opowiedzieć też po krótce o tym, co działo się w jego życiu, od kiedy zerwali kontakt listowny. Rodzina Inuzuka, z powodu braku pracy i ogólnego spadku komfortu życia w Konoha-Gakure, postanowiła przenieść się na teren innego miasta. W tym momencie zamieszkiwali na obrzeżach Taki-Gakure i prowadzili niewielki przytułek dla zwierząt. Tylko Kiba postanowił zostać w rodzinnym mieście. Naruto nie znał jeszcze jego powodów, ale wiedział, że jeśli o niego chodziło, to mogło mieć to związek tylko z dwiema możliwościami- dziewczyna, albo pieniądze. Patrząc na opłakany stan jego domu i fakt, że wciąż pozostawał bezrobotny, Uzumaki był gotów się założyć, że chodziło o dziewczynę.

Kiba wyszczerzył się szeroko i rozejrzał z dumą po podwórku.

-No co, nie podoba ci się jak zaniedbałem to miejsce? Patrz, tam jest płot, którego nie naprawiłem.-mówił entuzjastycznie, wskazując na deskę wygiętą już niemal pod kątem prostym.- W środku mam tylko jedno czyste naczynie, a w spiżarce tylko alkohol i chleb. W każdy poniedziałek regularnie nie podlewam roślin, a za miesiąc będzie rocznica dnia, kiedy postanowiłem nie zmieniać pościeli.

-Wszystko wygląda naprawdę paskudnie, Kiba. Nikt nie mógłby zrobić tego gorzej.

-Dziękuję, naprawdę się nie starałem.

Naruto parsknął śmiechem na zachowanie swojego przyjaciela. Wiele rzeczy się zmieniło, ale Inuzuka pozostawał ten sam.

-Co tu się tak w ogóle stało?-spytał w końcu Uzumaki.- Dlaczego Konoha wygląda jak…

-Gówno?

-Nie to chciałem powiedzieć.

-Pewnie, że nie chciałeś. Nigdy nie użyłbyś takiego brzydkiego słowa, co, chłopczyku z salonów?

Blondyn natychmiast posłał mu kuksańca, niemal wylewając przy tym zawartość swojego kubka.

-Pieprz się, Kiba.

Jego przyjaciel wyszczerzył się do niego w szerokim uśmiechu, po czym odchrząknął i wyprostował nogi, aby usadowić się w wygodniejszej pozycji.

-No dobra, dlaczego Konoha wygląda jak gówno?- zadumał się przez chwilę z udawaną powagą.- Chyba wszystko zaczęło się sypać od czasu tego pożaru. Ale o tym to ci jeszcze pisałem, prawda?

Naruto skinął krótko. Pożar na terenie posiadłości Uchiha. Pamiętał doskonale dzień, kiedy dostał od Kiby list, w którym pisał o tym, że z całej rodziny tylko Sasuke i Itachi przeżyli. W tym czasie byli akurat poza miastem, odwiedzając jakiegoś starego przyjaciela. Gdy wrócili do domu, zastali jedynie spustoszenie i wiadomość o tym, że stracili wszystkich bliskich.

Był to jedyny raz, w przeciągu tych ostatnich lat, gdy Naruto pomyślał o Sasuke bez śladu złości, czy nienawiści. Tamtego dnia po prostu mu współczuł. Sam wiedział co to znaczy stracić rodziców, poznał ten ból na własnej skórze. Przez parę dni zastanawiał się nawet, czy nie napisać do niego, aby złożyć swoje kondolencje. Po zapisaniu niemal tuzina próbnych listów, stwierdził jednak, że nie miało to sensu. Nic, co mógłby napisać, nie pomogłoby w sytuacji takiej jak ta. Poza tym, wątpił, czy Sasuke w ogóle by to przeczytał. Pewnie wyrzuciłby go na stertę niepotrzebnych korespondencji, które powędrowałyby prosto do śmieci.

-Nie znam za bardzo szczegółów. Wiesz, nie należę do _tych tam_ , więc nie jestem godzien.-Kiba wywrócił przy tym oczami, wyraźnie ukazując jakie jest jego nastawienie wobec _lepszej części._ \- Ale od tego wydarzenia wszystko zaczęło się sypać. Uchiha zarządzali w końcu większą częścią miasta, a na tamten moment zostało ich tylko dwóch, z czego tylko jeden był pełnoletni. Kiedy stary Sarutobi jeszcze żył próbował się tym wszystkim zająć, ale sam nie dawał rady…

- _Kiedy jeszcze żył?_ \- powtórzył pustym głosem Naruto, czując niekomfortowe kłucie w sercu.- Jiji nie żyje?

Kiba posłał mu spłoszone spojrzenie.

-Cholera, myślałem, że wiesz…- mruknął zakłopotany.

Naruto pokręcił przecząco głową. Dziadek Sarutobi. Dobrze pamiętał tego staruszka. Kiedy był dzieckiem, często bawił się na terenie jego posiadłości, kiedy ojciec załatwiał swoje interesy. Ich rodziny zawsze trzymały się blisko, do tego stopnia, że blondyn zwykł nazywać wspólnika, a później poprzednika swojego ojca „Jiji”.  Sarutobi zaoferował mu nawet miejsce w swoim domu, tuż po śmierci Minato i Kushiny, jednak mając swoje własne powody, Naruto odmówił, wybierając przy tym rodzinę Mitokado, którzy zamieszkiwali poza terenem Konohy.

Naruto nie mógł powiedzieć, że nigdy nie zastanawiał się co by było, gdyby jednak przyjął ofertę Sarutobi’ego. Jego życie z pewnością wyglądało by teraz inaczej… i z pewnością byłby przy staruszku w dniu jego śmierci.

Dziwny ciężar utworzył się gdzieś wewnątrz jego klatki piersiowej. Nie był do końca pewien, jak powinien zareagować na wieść, że Jiji odszedł z tego świata… o tym, że nie było go już zapewne od dłuższego czasu, a on nie miał o tym nawet pojęcia.

Kiba też wyraźnie nie miał pojęcia, jak ma się zachować. Przez chwilę wyciągał raz po raz dłoń, jakby chciał poklepać Naruto po plecach, jednak ostatecznie zdecydował się na dolanie swojemu przyjacielowi kolejnej porcji alkoholu. Najwyraźniej uznał, że upicie go jest lepszym pomysłem, niż pocieszanie go. Naruto nie mógł powiedzieć, że mu to nie pasowało.

-Kiedy… Jak zmarł?

-Nie jestem pewien, ale chyba był już po prostu stary. Ile on miał lat, z 90? Przyszedł już na niego czas. Kopnął w kalendarz jakiś rok temu.

Blondyn spojrzał z goryczą przed siebie, po czym mruknął cicho:

-Jiji był w porządku.

-Potrafił wdepnąć w gówno, a zeskrobać z podeszwy złoto.- stwierdził z grobową powagą Inuzuka.

Naruto parsknął śmiechem. Przypuszczał, że był to jego sposób na powiedzenie: „Sarutobi był genialnym zarządcą”.

-Dobry był z niego człowiek.

-Do samego końca.-dodał Kiba, jakby chciał zapewnić go, że Hiruzen Sarutobi pozostał tą samą osobą, którą zapamiętał, aż do swojego ostatniego dnia.

Naruto kiwnął głową i w milczeniu upił łyk alkoholu. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Kiba robi to samo. Wiedział, że był to pewien gest na uhonorowanie człowieka, jakim był Hiruzen Sarutobi. Toast w imię wspaniałego przywódcy.

W końcu Naruto odchrząknął nieco, czując, że atmosfera staje się coraz bardziej ponura, po czym spytał z wymuszoną nonszalancją:

-Czyli po śmierci staruszka Konoha całkiem się stoczyła?

-Można tak powiedzieć. Doszły do tego też te wszystkie zmiany przez te cholerne maszyny. Pozamykali wiele zakładów pracy, ludzie zaczęli biedować… Nie było po prostu nikogo, kto by to jakoś udźwignął. Każdy zaczął patrzeć bardziej na siebie, niż na społeczeństwo. Wszyscy chcieli się jakoś utrzymać, przetrwać te wszystkie zmiany.

-To czekaj, kto jest teraz Hokage?- spytał ze zdziwieniem Naruto, zauważając, że Kiba nie wspomniał nic o następcy Sarutobi’ego.

-Teraz? Nikt.

-Jak to nikt?

-No nikt. Mamy tylko radę, prowadzi ją ten nadęty Danzo Shimura, ale to by było na tyle. Możliwe, że Itachi Uchiha będzie się zabierał za to stanowisko. Przynajmniej tak mówią ludzie. No, ale kto ich tam wie. Jak mówiłem, nie należę do _tych tam_. Oni żyją swoim życiem, ja i Akamaru żyjemy swoim.  

Naruto wydał z siebie pomruk zrozumienia, lecz zamiast odpowiadać, upił kolejny łyk ze swojego kubka. _Hokage_. Osoba odpowiedzialna za utrzymywanie dobrych kontaktów z przywódcami innych miast, tworzenie bezpiecznych szlaków handlowych i dbanie o gospodarkę całego Konoha-Gakure. To słowo przywoływało mnóstwo wspomnień z jego poprzedniego życia. Tego, kiedy wszystko było jeszcze proste, gdy tytuł ten należał najpierw do Jiji’ego, a później do jego ojca, Minato Namikaze… tylko po to, aby po niespełna dwóch latach, wrócił do poprzedniego właściciela.

 -A co, wciąż masz chrapkę na bycie Hokage?

Naruto pokręcił stanowczo głową.

-Nie w tym życiu.

Były czasy, kiedy Naruto marzył o tym tytule. Gdy był jeszcze małym dzieckiem fantazjował często o tym, co by było, gdyby udało mu się przejąć to stanowisko po swoim ojcu. Teraz ze słowem Hokage wiązało mu się tyle nieprzyjemnych wspomnień, że nawet nie miał ochoty sięgać już dłużej po to marzenie. Na przestrzeni lat, jego wysiłki z każdym dniem przestawały być tego warte.

-Wiesz, jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o tych sprawach to zawsze możesz zajrzeć do swojej starej ‘elity’. Ciebie pewnie wpuszczą.- zaproponował nagle Kiba, zdecydowanie nadmiar entuzjastycznym tonem. Naruto przypuszczał, że zauważył pewnie ponury wyraz na jego twarzy i chciał jak najszybciej zmienić temat.

-Nie chcę żeby wiedzieli, że tu jestem. Wolę nie zwracać na siebie większej uwagi. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Wątpił, aby jego przyszywana rodzina go szukała, ale w tej sytuacji naprawdę wolał nie ryzykować. Znał w końcu zasięg wpływów Orochimaru Sannin’a i wiedział, że ze zwykłego kaprysu, mógłby uprzykrzyć mu życie.

-Czyli nie planujesz zostać tu na długo?

-Tylko do czasu, aż wymyślę co dalej.

Kiba spojrzał na niego z ukosa, widocznie bijąc się z myślami. Naruto wiedział, że jego przyjaciel nie aprobował w pełni jego decyzji, ale wiedział też, że nie będzie go z tego powodu nagabywał. To była jedna z niepisanych zasad ich przyjaźni- nigdy nie kwestionować swoich życiowych wyborów. Było to coś, co uzgodnili już za czasów dzieciństwa. Wokół zawsze znajdywali się ludzie gotowi złamać czyjegoś ducha i kwestionować wszystko, co się da. Dziewięcioletni Naruto i Kiba uznali więc, że każdy powinien mieć kogoś, kto zamiast krytykować, wesprze. Nawet wtedy, gdy ten ktoś nie zgadza się z decyzją tego drugiego.

-Łajza.- mruknął w końcu Kiba, powstrzymując się od dalszych komentarzy, które wyraźnie cisnęły mu się na język. -No cóż, możesz zatrzymać się u mnie ile chcesz. Warunki mam kiepskie, ale to zawsze coś. Tylko wiedz, że jeśli stanę przed wyborem nakarmienia ciebie, albo Akamaru, to zawsze wybiorę Akamaru.

-Dobry z ciebie przyjaciel, Kiba.

-Najlepszy. Co ty byś zrobił, gdybyś mnie nie poznał, co?-zapytał z przekąsem Kiba.

 -Czyli, gdybyś nie zabił mi królika?

Naruto uśmiechnął się na samo wspomnienie tamtego wydarzenia. Pamiętał, jakby to było wczoraj, gdy biegł ze łzami w oczach po krętych dróżkach Konohy w poszukiwaniu lecznicy dla zwierząt, ściskając w swoich drobnych, dziecięcych ramionach białego królika, który stał się niefortunną ofiarą jego zabaw. Była to jego pierwsza z, jak się później okazało, codziennych wizyt w domu Inuzuka. Siedmioletni wtedy Kiba był osobą, która wybiegła mu na powitanie i przejęła od niego ranne zwierzę… które zmarło natychmiast, gdy Naruto wypuścił je z ramion. Przez niemal miesiąc po ich pierwszym spotkaniu, blondyn chował do niego poważną urazę za, jak twierdził, ‘zabicie jego ulubionego królika’, a szatyn nie pozostawał mu dłużny. Tajemnicą pozostaje to, jak zostali przyjaciółmi, ale ze swojej strony, Naruto mógł powiedzieć, że w którymś momencie uznał po prostu, że jakoś nie leży mu bycie wrogiem Kiby Inuzuki i postanowił wypróbować czegoś innego.

Nie oznaczało to jednak, że sprawa królika poszła w zapomnienie.

-Ty ciągle o tym…!-żachnął się ze zrezygnowaniem Inuzuka.- Ten królik był już dobrze martwy zanim się tu z nim doczłapałeś.

-Ciągle oddychał.-zapierał się uparcie Naruto.- Ty tylko wziąłeś go w łapy i zdechł. Morderca królików.

-Bo dostał przez ciebie zawału serca! Prawie go zabiłeś tymi swoimi nożami! Gdybyś nie popisywał się przed tym swoim Sasu…

Inuzuka urwał swoją wypowiedź w pół słowa i spojrzał w stronę Naruto z wyraźnym niepokojem wymalowanym na twarzy. Blondyn nie mógł dziwić się jego reakcji, w końcu, przy ich ostatniej rozmowie zagroził, że jeśli Kiba kiedykolwiek wymówi przy nim imię Sasuke, to dostanie po mordzie łopatą.

-Wciąż tabu?- zagadnął w końcu z nutą zrezygnowania, gdy Naruto przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się uparcie przed siebie.

-Wciąż tabu.

Kiba westchnął z wyraźną irytacją.

-Nigdy mi tak naprawdę nie powiedziałeś, co tam między wami zaszło…

-To skurwiel.- stwierdził dobitnie Naruto i jednym chlustem opróżnił zawartość swojego kubka. Alkohol spłynął do jego żołądka, podrażniając przy tym wszystko na swojej drodze.  

-Wiem, że to skurwiel. Tyle to ja wiedziałem od początku.

-Poznałeś go tylko raz.

-I wystarczyło! Mówię ci ciągle, że takie rzeczy to się czuje.

-Ja tam nic nie czułem.

-Boś głupi.- skwitował Kiba, po czym jakby na rozładowanie napiętej atmosfery, zamachnął ręką i trzepnął Uzumaki’ego w tył głowy.- No dobra, przestań się już dąsać. Minęło _siedem lat_. Sam nawet przyznałeś, że to skurwiel. Pieprzyć go!

Naruto wykrzywił twarz w zrezygnowany grymas. Musiał mocno ugryźć się w język, żeby nie powiedzieć Kibie, że to właśnie _pieprzenie_ Sasuke było powodem jego problemów.


	3. Chapter 3

48… Nie, 49. Naruto Uzumaki mógł z czystym sumieniem i stuprocentowym przekonaniem zapewnić każdego, kto by spytał, że dokładnie 49 pęknięć znajdowało się na suficie kuchni Kiby Inuzuki.

W jaki sposób udało mu się pozyskać tę jakże rzadko spotykaną i zupełnie niepotrzebną wiedzę? Przez ostatnią godzinę leżał na drewnianej, mało czystej podłodze i wpatrywał się tępym wzrokiem przed siebie, licząc w myślach ilość usterek, jakie dostrzegł. Co więcej, to zajęcie było najbardziej ekscytującą rzeczą jaka mu się dzisiaj przydarzyła.

Naruto przewrócił się na bok z cichym westchnieniem.

Od czasu jego przyjazdu do Konohy minął tydzień. Powoli, z dnia na dzień, przyzwyczajał się do nowej sytuacji. Niepokój, strach, niepewność… wszystkie te emocje, które odczuwał na początku powoli znikały, ustępując miejsce czemuś innemu. Czemuś bardziej wszechogarniającemu, z czym nigdy nie radził sobie zbyt dobrze.

Naruto Uzumaki był po prostu znudzony. Brak jakiegokolwiek zajęcia, czy punktu zaczepienia doskwierał mu coraz bardziej z godziny na godzinę. Nie wspominając już o tym, że większość dnia spędzał samotnie, mając do towarzystwa jedynie Akamaru, który jak się okazuje, nie jest zbyt rozmowny.

Kiba nie miał stałego zatrudnienia, ale nie znaczyło to, że całe dnie przesiadywał w domu. Tak naprawdę to spędzał tu niewiele czasu. Naruto już od pierwszego dnia tutaj zastanawiał się, skąd Kiba bierze w ogóle pieniądze na swoje, mimo tego, że skromne i mało wymagające, utrzymanie. Odpowiedź na to pojawiła się już drugiego dnia, gdy Inuzuka zaczął znikać na parę godzin.

Ludzi z tej części miasta rzadko kiedy stać było na drogie lecznice prowadzone przez bogaczy. Jedynie ci, którzy posiadali większe gospodarstwa mogli sobie na to od czasu do czasu pozwolić. Cała reszta musiała znaleźć jakąś alternatywę, coś taniego, a jednocześnie wystarczająco skutecznego, aby mogli utrzymywać swoje zwierzęta w dobrym stanie. Tą alternatywą okazał się być Kiba.

Już za młodu pomagał w lecznicy rodziców i obserwował, jak dzień w dzień zajmują się opieką najróżniejszych zwierząt, od krów po psy. Mimo tego, że sam nigdy nie pobierał oficjalnych nauk w tej dziedzinie, to i tak wiedział wystarczająco, aby móc udzielić pomocy tutejszym mieszkańcom, a przy okazji zarobić parę groszy na swoje utrzymanie.

Z jednej strony, Naruto cieszył się, że jego przyjaciel znalazł sobie jakieś produktywne zajęcie, lecz z drugiej, samotne siedzenie w jednym miejscu sprawiało, że do jego głowy wpadały coraz to głupsze myśli, jak na przykład chęć odwiedzenia dawnych przyjaciół, którzy mieszkali wciąż w lepszej części miasta. Wiedział jednak, że ten pomysł był głupotą z trzech powodów, pierwszy- miał nie zwracać na siebie większej uwagi, podczas swojego pobytu w Konoha-Gakure. Drugi- nie planował zostać tu długo. Jeśli wszystko miało potoczyć się po jego myśli, to już za tydzień będzie w drodze do bazy marynarki wojennej. Wiedząc to, bezsensowne byłoby witanie się z kimś, tylko po to, żeby zaraz mówić do widzenia. Trzeci powód, i chyba z tych wszystkich najważniejszy- nie był pewien, czy jego dawni przyjaciele wciąż nimi byli. O ile utrzymywał z początków kontakt listowny z Kibą, to wszyscy inni zniknęli całkiem z jego życia. Część odeszła sama, a resztę zostawił.

-Kiedy wszystko stało się tak skomplikowane, Akamaru?- westchnął z rezygnacją, spoglądając kątem oka w stronę ogromnego zwierzaka, leżącego na kanapie. W odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie ciche, psie mlasknięcie.

Naruto przewrócił się znowu na plecy.

-Z ust mi to wyjąłeś.

Już miał zabrać się za kolejne ekscytujące zajęcie, jakim miało być liczenie pęknięć na przeciwległej ścianie, gdy usłyszał dźwięk przekręcanego zamka w drzwiach. Natychmiast zerwał się na różne nogi, w tym samym momencie, gdy Akamaru zeskoczył z kanapy i już po chwili oboje zmierzali w stronę wejścia.

Gdy Kiba otworzył drzwi, powitał go obraz machającego ogonem psa i wyszczerzonego od ucha do ucha blondyna. Przez chwilę przenosił powoli wzrok z niego, na Akamaru. Na jego ustach widniał zaczepny uśmiech, gdy znowu spojrzał na Naruto.

-Wiesz, gdybyś też miał ogon to nie znalazłbym różnicy.

-Wal się, Kiba.-odparł niemal automatycznie.

Inuzuka uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, jakby irytowanie jego przyjaciela sprawiało mu radość. Zapewne tak było.

-Mam dobre wieści.-oznajmił entuzjastycznie, zamykając za sobą drzwi i wchodząc w głąb pomieszczenia.

Naruto uniósł w górę jedną z brwi i rzucił bezbarwnie:

-Dzisiaj się wykąpiesz?

Kiba obrócił się i spojrzał na niego spode łba.

-Ha ha i nie. Pamiętasz jak ci mówiłem, że Itachi Uchiha zaczął sprowadzać do Konohy budowniczych i innych takich?

Naruto przytaknął. Pamiętał dokładnie, jak Kiba opowiadał mu parę dni temu o wszystkich znanych mu zmianach, które zamierza wprowadzić starszy Uchiha. Budowa nowych miejsc pracy, ulepszanie dróg… wszystko po to, aby ,jak głosiły pogłoski, utorować sobie prostą drogę do pozycji Hokage.

-No, i jeden z nich jest z Nami no Kuni, tam gdzie mówiłeś, że jest ta baza marynarki wojennej. Znam go trochę, bo był tu już wcześniej. Gadałem z nim dzisiaj i będzie wieczorem w gospodzie. Możemy się do niego dosiąść, żebyś mógł wypytać go co i jak.

Naruto zamrugał parę razy, wyraźnie zdziwiony. Kiba co prawda zaakceptował jego plany, ale szczerze mówiąc blondyn nie sądził, że w jakiś sposób mu w nich pomoże. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to, jak Inuzuka zareagował, gdy po raz pierwszy usłyszał o całym pomyśle…

_-Chcę wstąpić do marynarki.- oznajmił Naruto, gdy jednego z popołudni zasiedli znowu na schodkach tarasu._

_Kiba natychmiastowo zakrztusił się wodą, którą akurat pił, po czym spojrzał na niego z taką miną, jakby jego przyjaciel oznajmił mu właśnie, że jest wcieleniem Maryi Dziewicy._

_-Ciebie już całkiem popierniczyło?_

_-Słyszałem, że przyjmują ludzi bez względu na status społeczny.-kontynuował blondyn, nie zrażony jego reakcją.- Poza tym, to dobre miejsce, żeby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi._

_-To też dobre miejsce na stratę paru kończyn i utopienie się. Czy ty w ogóle byłeś kiedyś na łodzi?_

_Naruto wzruszył ramionami._

_-Niby nie, ale czytałem o tym._

_-Ja czytałem kiedyś o koniach, ale to nie znaczy, że mam kopyta._

_-Nie mam zbyt wielu opcji, Kiba.-powiedział z lekkim zrezygnowaniem.-Tak na dobrą sprawę to po tym, co się stało w Kumo-Gakure, została mi już tylko ta jedna. Za dwa tygodnie będzie jechał dyliżans do Nami no Kuni… chcę się nim zabrać._

_Przez dłuższą chwilę oboje milczeli. Inuzuka wyraźnie bił się z myślami, a Naruto czekał na ostateczną reakcje swojego przyjaciela. W końcu szatyn machnął ręką, jakby od niechcenia i mruknął pod nosem:_

_-Jak tam chcesz, ale jakoś nie widzę cię w marynarce._

_-Niby dlaczego nie?_

_Kiba posłał mu spojrzenie pełne niedowierzenia._

_-Ty wiesz, że oni tam pracują na zasadach, co nie? Jakoś nie myślę, żebyś się tam wpasował._

_Naruto przewrócił oczami i spojrzał na niego ze zniecierpliwieniem._

_-Niby co w tym trudnego? Jak będzie trzeba, to zrobię co mi każą. Wielkie rzeczy._

_-Ta, jasne.-zawołał Inuzuka, zanosząc się przy tym śmiechem.-Pamiętasz, że tydzień temu_ zwiałeś z domu _, bo nie chciałeś zrobić co ci każą?_

_-To co innego._

_Kiba machnął ręką._

_-Ten sam schemat. Jak coś ci nie pasuje to się buntujesz._

Od tamtej rozmowy minęło już parę dni, a do tej pory Kiba nie wykazywał żadnej inicjatywy, czy nawet zainteresowania tematem. Zwykłe to go unikał.

-I nie masz się o co martwić.- kontynuował Inuzuka.- Wieczorem nie spotkasz tu raczej ludzi z lepszej części. A jeśli już któreś z nich się tu zakręci, to wierz mi, będą w tej samej sytuacji co ty. Nie będą chcieli, żeby ktokolwiek się dowiedział, że tu są.

-Dzięki, Kiba.- odparł szczerze, posyłając mu wdzięczny uśmiech.

Inuzuka wzruszył ramionami.

-Nie ma sprawy. W końcu, kto inny będzie na tyle głupi, żeby pomóc głupkowi w jego głupim planie? Muszę tylko załatwić jeszcze jedną sprawę na mieście, a potem możemy…

Ich rozmowa została przerwana przez dźwięk skrzypiących desek. Ten charakterystyczny dźwięk, który dało się słyszeć zawsze, gdy przechodziło się przez zaniedbaną werandę domu Inuzuka.

Po chwili, gdzieś z dworu dobiegły do nich odgłosy kroków. Naruto i Kiba spojrzeli w stronę drzwi. Niemal w tym samym momencie rozległo się donośne pukanie, przez co oboje podskoczyli w miejscu.

-Inuzuka, wiem, że jesteś w domu! Otwieraj!- zawołał twardy, nieco ochrypły, męski głos, przesiąknięty wręcz poirytowaniem.

-A to kt…?

Naruto nie był w stanie dokończyć zdania, gdyż dłoń jego przyjaciela znalazła się nagle na jego buzi, powstrzymując wydobycie się kolejnych słów. Kiba zaczął wymachiwać spłoszony wolną ręką, sygnalizując przy tym, żeby siedział cicho. W jego oczach widać było wyraźną panikę. Blondyn patrzył na niego z coraz większym zdziwieniem, gdy jego przyjaciel odsunął się od niego i zaczął powoli zbliżać się w stronę tylnego okna w kuchni.

-Co ty wyprawiasz?- spytał zduszonym szeptem, widząc, że Kiba odsuwa w popłochu zasłony i uchyla okiennice.

-Uciekamy.- stwierdził stanowczo, nie zatrzymując się ani na chwilę, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Był zbyt zajęty przekładaniem nogi przez wysoki parapet.

Naruto już otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, gdy po raz kolejny rozległ się męski głos:

-Na boga, przecież widziałem, jak przed chwilą wchodziłeś do środka! Nie wywiniesz się tym razem!

Zdziwienie blondyna rosło z sekundy na sekundę.

-O co mu chodzi?

-Ciii!

-Inuzuka, no przecież cię słyszę! Wyłaź! Czas spłaty długu!

Naruto zmrużył oczy i spojrzał podejrzliwie na swojego przyjaciela:

-W coś ty się wpakował, psia-mordo?

Szatyn posłał mu zirytowane spojrzenie.

-Możemy o tym pogadać kiedy przestane dyndać z okiennicy?

-INUZUKA!

Głośny krzyk sprawił, że Kiba stracił równowagę. Naruto próbował go złapać, ale stał zbyt daleko, aby zdążyć na czas. Z lekkim niepokojem obserwował jak jego przyjaciel spada w dół.

-Żyjesz?-zawołał, wychylając się przez okno, aby móc go zobaczyć.

Szatyn leżał na ziemi na wznak i patrzył na niego spode łba.

-Tak, ale nie na długo, jeśli nie ruszysz tyłka. No wyskakuj.

Naruto westchnął zrezygnowany. Przeklinając w duchu Kibę Inuzukę, zaczął wdrapywać się na parapet.

 

* * *

 

Naruto nie spuszczał wzroku z Kiby. Cały ten czas, gdy szli szybkim krokiem w stronę głównej ulicy miasta, patrzył na swojego przyjaciela spod zmrużonych oczu. Wciąż nie rozumiał całej tej sytuacji- czy uciekali na dobre? Czy chowali się na jakiś czas? Naruto nie wiedział, a dopóki Kiba nic nie mówił, on nie miał żadnego sposobu, żeby wiedzieć. Jego przyjaciel wyraźnie próbował przyjąć najbardziej nonszalancką postawę, jaką potrafił. Gdy znaleźli się już na głównej ulicy, zwolnił kroku i wbił dłonie w pokaźne kieszenie. W końcu zwrócił twarz w stronę blondyna i zagadnął spokojnie:

-Zapewne masz pytania.

Naruto uniósł brew w politowaniu.

-Tylko jedno: Co, do cholery?

Inuzuka otwierał już usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale zawahał się jakby w połowie myśli. Ostatecznie westchnął zrezygnowany i po krótkim milczeniu odparł:

-Jakieś trzy lata temu wszedł nowy przepis. Zaczęli ściągać podatki od mieszkańców, którzy mają domy, a nie prowadzą żadnych działalności gospodarczych. I… no, tego… jakoś tak zapomniałem zapłacić.

-Ile razy?

-Raz… -Naruto uniósł brew w niedowierzeniu, na co Kiba westchnął zrezygnowany.-…na miesiąc… przez ostatnie dwa lata.

-A ten facet, który dobijał ci się do drzwi?

-Ibiki Morino. Łazi po domach i zbiera kasę. Straszny koleś. Wygląda jakby go życie gryzło. Wierz mi, nie chcesz go spotkać. Ale nie bój nic, mam na to wszystko sposób.

-Jaki?

-Okno w kuchni.

Naruto prychnął, coś pomiędzy rozbawieniem, a zrezygnowaniem.

-Kretyn! Musisz coś z tym zrobić. Nie możesz za każdym razem skakać przez parapet!

-Hej, jaką mamy zasadę? Nie kwestionować życiowych wyborów. Ja nie kwestionuje twoich, a ty nie kwestionujesz moich.

Naruto już otwierał usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale prawda była taka, że nie miał żadnego argumentu. To była zasada, ta sama z której sam bardzo często korzystał, zwłaszcza na przestrzeni ostatnich paru dni.

-Tylko obiecaj, że mnie nie sprzedasz.-mruknął w końcu w wyraźnym zrezygnowaniu.

Kiba parsknął z rozbawieniem.

-Obiecuję, że cię nie sprzedam. Moje długi nie są, aż tak poważne.

Uzumaki przewrócił oczami, lecz nic już nie powiedział. Nie było sensu kontynuować rozmowy, kiedy jego przyjaciel powoływał się na _zasadę._ Nie uznawał tego tematu za zakończony, ale z pewnością planował kontynuować go nieco później. Za dwa, trzy dni. Najlepiej, gdy w organizmie Kiby znajdzie się wystarczająco dużo alkoholu, żeby mógł przyznać, że problem istniał.

Póki co, milczał, pozwalając Inuzuce tkwić w błogim stanie zaprzeczania.

Idąc piaskową dróżką i czując przyjemny powiew powietrza, Naruto uświadomił sobie ze zdwojoną siłą jak bardzo ciążyło mu ciągłe siedzenie w jednym miejscu. Zawsze było przyjemnie mieć jakiś powód, żeby wyjść na zewnątrz. Nawet kiedy tym powodem była ucieczka przez wściekłym windykatorem. I nawet wtedy, kiedy na zewnątrz wcale nie było tak pięknie.

Brudne, zaniedbane uliczki Konohy przytłaczały swoją szarością. Jednak tym, co najbardziej kuło w oczy byli ludzie. Jak na przykład mężczyzna siedzący pod bramą jednego z domów. Naruto patrzył na niego z lekkim smutkiem. Był młody, zapewne niewiele od niego starszy. Miał pociągłą twarz i skórę o niezdrowym, sinawym kolorze. Chude ramiona i dłonie były pokryte bliznami i świeżymi nacięciami, na których wciąż widniały skrawki stężałej krwi. Wszystko to było efektem ciężkiej, nieludzkiej wręcz pracy, jaką zapewne wykonywał mężczyzna. Co przygnębiało Naruto jeszcze bardziej, to to, że ta osoba nie była odosobnionym przypadkiem. Im dłużej przyglądał się ludziom naokoło siebie, zaczynał dostrzegać małe, ale jakże znaczące szczegóły. Zniszczone dłonie, podkrążone oczy, wychudzone poliki. Ciężko było dopatrzyć się choć jednej osoby, która nie nosiła by na sobie jakiegoś piętna biedy. Za każdym razem gdy wzrok Uzumaki’ego padał na kolejnego człowieka, przez jego plecy przechodził dreszcz.

-Przestań się tak wzdrygać. Ludzie pomyślą, że masz owsiki w tyłku.- doszedł do niego, jakby z oddali, uszczypliwy głos.

Naruto spojrzał nieobecnym wzrokiem na Kibę. Był tak pochłonięty tym, co widział, że przez chwilę szczerze zapomniał o jego obecności. Przełknął ślinę i odpowiedział najbardziej nonszalancko jak potrafił:

-Po mieszkaniu u ciebie przez prawie dwa tygodnie, nie zdziwiłbym się.

Kiba zamachnął się i trzepnął go w tył głowy.

-Jesteś najbardziej niewdzięcznym gościem, jakiego miałem.- stwierdził z przekąsem.

-Jestem jedynym gościem, jakiego miałeś.

-No właśnie, jesteś bezkonkurencyjnie najgorszy.- stwierdził Kiba i zatrzymał się w miejscu.- O, to tu. Pan Tachi prosił, żebym zajrzał do jego zwierząt. To nie zajmie długo.

Naruto spojrzał w lewą stronę i ujrzał skromnie wyglądającą chatkę, nie różniącą się tak naprawdę niczym szczególnym od reszty domostw na tej ulicy. Jedyną różnicą był pomalowany na niebiesko płot, którym otoczone było całe podwórko.

-No dobra. Poczekaj tutaj. Pójdę załatwić sprawę i zaraz wracam.-oznajmił i nie czekając na reakcje blondyna, ruszył w stronę bramki.- Tylko nigdzie nie łaź, żebym cię później nie musiał szukać!-zawołał jeszcze na odchodne, nim zniknął już całkiem za płotem.

Początkowo, komentarz o zgubieniu się zabrzmiał dla niego śmiesznie i był pewien, że Kiba żartował- jak mógłby zgubić się w mieście, w którym dorastał? Jednak, im dłużej rozglądał się za jakimś miejscem, gdzie mógłby przysiąść i zaczekać, tym bardziej uświadamiał sobie, jak bardzo nie rozpoznawał tego miejsca.

Naruto nie mógł nadziwić się temu, jak bardzo zmienił się układ każdej z ulic. Za czasów dzieciństwa mógł biegać wszystkimi dróżkami, choćby i z zamkniętymi oczami, a i tak znalazłby drogę do domu. Teraz, obawiał się, że po paru minutach przechadzki mógłby się kompletnie zgubić. Jedynie pojedyncze, charakterystyczne elementy podpowiadały mu w jakiej części miasta się znajdował. Jeden z rogów sąsiedniej ulicy stykał się niemal z wyłożonym cegłą placem, nad którym wybudowany był niewielki balkon. On i Kiba spędzali pod nim kiedyś większość letnich popołudni, jako, że miejsce skryte było w cieniu, a chłodny kamień chronił ich od rozpłynięcia się w upale. Jedynie ten punkt, z którym wiązało się wyraźne wspomnienie, podpowiadał mu, że znajdował się kilometr do domu Kiby, a cztery kilometry od swojej dawnej posesji. Bez tego, mógłby szczerze powiedzieć, że nie ma pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje. Wszystko inne wydawało mu się być zupełnie obce.

Głęboki, męski głos wyrwał go nagle z zamyśleń.

-Naruto.

Blondyn momentalnie zamarł. Zimny dreszcz przeszedł przez jego plecy. W popłochu obrócił się na pięcie i stanął twarzą w twarz z… człowiekiem, skrytym pod tyloma warstwami materiału i dziwnym kapturem zarzuconym na głowę, że jedyną widoczną częścią były oczy.

Naruto przestąpił niezręcznie z nogi na nogę. Próbował przyjrzeć się bliżej nieznajomemu, jednak jego specyficzny ubiór sprawiał, że nie potrafił dostrzec niczego. Nic w jego wyglądzie nie podpowiadało mu kim jest ta osoba.

-To ja.- przemówił po raz kolejny, takim tonem głosu, jakby ta informacja miała wyjaśnić wszelkie wątpliwości.

Tymczasem Naruto wciąż nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, gdzie mógł spotkać wcześniej tego mężczyznę. Nawet jego głos nie wydawał mu się znajomy.

-P-przepraszam, znamy się?- spytał w końcu.

Nieznajomy stał przez chwilę w milczeniu… po czym obrócił się na pięcie i pewnym krokiem ruszył w głąb uliczki.

Blondyn zamrugał zdziwiony.

-Hej, co ty…?-zawołał za nim, lecz mężczyzna nie zatrzymał się nawet na sekundę. Już po paru chwilach zniknął całkiem z zasięgu wzroku, pozostawiając za sobą mocno zdezorientowanego Naruto.

-Co się właśnie stało?- zawołał sam do siebie i niemal podskoczył w miejscu, gdy otrzymał odpowiedź:

-Myślę, że zraniłeś jego uczucia.

 Po raz kolejny w przeciągu krótkiego czasu, Naruto Uzumaki obrócił się na pięcie w kierunku nieznajomego mu głosu. Tym razem, jego wzrok spoczął na osobie ubranej dużo normalniej, niż jego poprzedni rozmówca, a i tak było w nim coś tak dziwnego, że blondyn zamrugał ze zdziwienia.

Mężczyzna przed nim był dobrze zbudowany, miał ładną, chociaż dość zwyczajną twarz, soczyście czarne włosy i niesamowicie bladą cerę. Co zaskakiwało w jego osobie było to, że leżał wręcz na ziemi, wsparty jedynie na łokciu, z głową opartą luźno o ścianę jednego z domów. Na jego podwiniętych kolanach znajdował się plik kartek, a w dłoni widniał mocno zaostrzony ołówek, którym z niezwykłą szybkością kreślił najróżniejsze kształty. Najdziwniejszym było, że robił to nie spuszczając wzroku z Naruto.

-A ty to kto?- spytał blondyn, mierząc nieznajomego podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

Mężczyzna zdawał się zastanawiać na czymś przez dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu odłożył trzymany wcześniej ołówek, po czym nachylił się do przodu i spojrzał Naruto prosto w oczy.

-Hm, patrząc na to co działo się przed chwilą, chyba nie ma sensu się przedstawiać. I tak zapomnisz.

Blondyn zmarszczył na niego brwi.

-Miał zakrytą połowę twarzy. Jak niby miałem go poznać?

-Przyjaciele powinni być w stanie rozpoznać się pomimo tego.

-Skąd wiesz, że ten człowiek był moim przyjacielem?-prychnął blondyn. Coś w bezbarwnym tonie głosu mężczyzny zaczynało go niezmiernie irytować.

Mężczyzna po raz kolejny zamyślił się na dłuższą chwilę.

-Trafne pytanie.-stwierdził w końcu.- Obawiam się, że nie mam na nie dobrej odpowiedzi. Po prostu z góry założyłem taką postać rzeczy. Czy oczekujesz przeprosin?

Naruto nie spodziewał się tego pytania i czuł, jak jedna z jego brwi wędruje w górę.

-Obejdzie się?-mruknął niepewnie.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, a gdy tylko to zrobił, Naruto uznał w duchu, że jest to najdziwniejszy uśmiech jaki w życiu widział. Nie był ani radosny, ani smutny. Po prostu był. Jego usta wykrzywione były w lekkim łuku, tworząc na obu policzkach delikatne wgłębienia, czyli tak jak to bywa, gdy człowiek chce okazać radość, czy ulgę… Jednak on nie okazywał żadnej z tych rzeczy. Jego uśmiech był pusty.

Nastała pomiędzy nimi cisza, w której Uzumaki czuł się wyjątkowo niekomfortowo. Nie wiedział, czy powinien powiedzieć coś jeszcze, czy może ich rozmowa została już zakończona. Wyglądało jednak na to, że wszystko co miało być powiedziane, zostało, bo brunet chwycił ponownie za ołówek i wrócił do pracy nad swoim rysunkiem, zupełnie nie zwracając na niego uwagi.

W końcu Naruto westchnął w zrezygnowaniu i oparł się plecami o chłodny mur, jakieś dwa metry od miejsca, gdzie siedział czarnowłosy. Skrzyżował ramiona na klatce piersiowej i odwrócił głowę. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że Kiba szybko wróci.

-Masz wspaniałą sylwetkę, myślałeś kiedyś nad pozowaniem do aktów?-rozległ się znowu głos nieznajomego rysownika.

Spłoszony Naruto odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, niemal czując ból w karku z powodu nagłego ruchu. Był pewien, że się przesłyszał.

-Słucham?

Mężczyzna nie był ani trochę zgaszony jego zdumieniem. Zamiast tego lustrował go bezwstydnie wzrokiem, niczym kupiec oglądający produkt na targu.

-Masz do tego predyspozycję. Jeśli jesteś zainteresowany to ja chętnie…

-Nie jestem.-uciął natychmiast, czując jak na jego polika pojawia się lekki rumieniec.

-Czy to dlatego, że nie masz penisa?

Naruto zachłysnął się powietrzem.

-Że co?!

Mężczyzna przygląda się mu przez dłuższą chwilę, a Naruto czuł jak wzbiera w nim irytacja. Po siedmiu latach mieszkania w domu Mitokado nauczył się, że w takich sytuacjach, trzeba czasami policzyć do dziesięciu. Teraz jednak musiał dojść aż do dwudziestu, a mimo tego, gdy wzrok nieznajomego wylądował na jego kroczu, coś w nim pękło.

-Mam penisa!- krzyknął i od razu tego pożałował, gdy otaczający ich ludzie spojrzeli na niego jak na szaleńca. Na ustach niektórych z nich pojawił się też szyderczy uśmieszek. Lekki rumieniec na polikach Uzumaki’ego zmienił się szybko w czerwone plamy, które teraz zajmowały pewnie większą część jego twarzy.

Nieznajomy mężczyzna nie wydawał się być tym jednak zrażony, a wręcz kiwał w zadumie głową.

-Rozumiem. A więc chodzi o nieśmiałość. Niektórym ludziom ciężko jest się jej wyzbyć.

Naruto posłał mu zirytowane spojrzenie.

-Nieśmiałości wyzbyłem się już dawno, ale godność osobistą jeszcze zatrzymam.

Mężczyzna wzruszył bezwiednie ramionami.

-Tylko złożyłem propozycję.

-Zupełnie niestosowną propozycję.

-Niestosowność nie istnieje w świecie sztuki. Tutaj nie ma norm, ani granic.

-Świat sztuki?-prychnął od razu blondyn.- Nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale od jakiegoś czasu żyjemy w świecie technologii.

Naruto wiedział, że w tym momencie brzmiał jak jeden z tych pretensjonalnych, nadętych osób, które spotkać można było na salonach, ale szczerze mówiąc go to nie obchodziło. Jego słowa i tak nie wywołały większego wrażenia. Nieznajomy nawet się nie skrzywił. Wciąż miał na twarzy ten obcy, nic nie wyrażający uśmieszek. Coś w sposobie bycia tego człowieka naprawdę działało Naruto na nerwy.

-Sztuka istniała od zawsze i zawsze istnieć będzie.-mówił niewzruszenie, z wyjątkowym przekonaniem w głosie.- Gdy ludzie rozwiną się już do granic możliwości, będą szukać ukojenia w wytworach swojej wyobraźni. A gdy to nie wystarczy, zechcą zaglądnąć w cudzą.

Naruto zamrugał szybko parę razy.

-W sensie… Zaglądanie do cudzej świadomości?- powtórzył nieco tępym tonem, nie rozumiejąc zbytnio o czym mówił jego rozmówca.

Mężczyzna pokiwał poważnie głową.

-Nic nie jest tak bliskie wkradnięcia się w umysł drugiego człowieka, jak oglądanie jego dzieł.

-Jakoś nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby ktoś mówił o tym w ten sposób.- mruknął niepewnie, czując jak jego wcześniejsza irytacja względem rozmówcy ustępuje powoli miejsca zaciekawieniu, a nawet zaintrygowaniu.

-Być może nigdy nie poznałeś prawdziwego artysty?

Mężczyzna zaczął podnosić się powoli z ziemi. Naruto obserwował go uważnie, starając się zauważyć jak najwięcej szczegółów. Ubranie miał proste, ani zaniedbane, ani też drogie. Zwykła czarna koszula i spodnie wyglądały mu na typowy strój niższych warstw, jednak sposób w jaki się poruszał, jego gesty i jakaś dziwna aura wyższości, którą tworzył wokół siebie sprawiały, że Naruto nie był w stanie  stwierdzić z kim tak naprawdę miał do czynienia.

Z dozą niepewności patrzył, jak nieznajomy zwija ostrożnie kawałek papieru, na którym nie tak dawno kreślił jeszcze linie ołówkiem, a następnie robi krok do przodu i staje tuż na wprost niego. Już po chwili wyciągnął niewielkie zawiniątko przed siebie, niemal wciskając je w dłoń zaskoczonego Uzumaki’ego.

-Jestem Sai.- powiedział w końcu mężczyzna.- Postaraj się zapamiętać, aby nie zranić i moich uczuć.

Naruto otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie nie mógł znaleźć żadnych słów. Co niby miał odpowiedzieć? Kiwnął więc niepewnie głową, na co Sai uśmiechnął się swoim dziwnym uśmiechem.

-Do zobaczenia, Naruto. Być może gdy spotkamy się po raz kolejny, rozbierzesz się przede mną.

Nim Uzumaki zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, Sai ruszył przed siebie, pozostawiając go samego, otoczonego przechodniami, którzy spoglądali w jego stronę ze zdezorientowaniem, a nawet oburzeniem. Po raz kolejny w przeciągu ostatnich paru minut, Naruto poczuł ciepło nabiegające szybko do polików.

W takim też stanie zastał go Kiba, gdy pojawił się jakąś minutę później.

-No dobra, możemy iść… A tobie co? Twoja twarz wygląda durniej niż zazwyczaj.

-Kiba… czy… -zaczął niepewnie, nie wiedząc jak ubrać swoje pytanie w słowa.- Widziałeś tu kiedyś zamaskowanego człowieka, który twierdziłby, że cię zna?

Brunet zamrugał ze zdziwieniem.

-Zamaskowany… masz na myśli Shino?

-Shino Aburame?

Naruto kojarzył tego osobliwego chłopaka z dawnych czasów.  Shino zawsze był bardzo cichy i zazwyczaj stronił od wszelkich kontaktów z ludźmi. Był jednak kolegą Kiby, więc chcąc nie chcąc, Uzumaki również się z nim zaznajomił. Nigdy jednak nie wypracowali żadnej większej więzi i zdecydowanie nie można było ich nazwać przyjaciółmi. Tak na dobrą sprawę, to zamienili ze sobą może ze trzy zdania… sześć, jeśli doliczyć dzisiejsze.

-No tak, on tu chyba jedyny chodzi z obwiązaną gębą.- powiedział Kiba.- Szlaja się tu popołudniami i szuka jakiegoś robactwa. Ciort jeden wie po co. Jakoś bałem się pytać. A co, spotkałeś go?

-Można tak powiedzieć…-mruknął niepewnie.

-Hm, raczej nie musisz się martwić, że komuś wypapla. Shino nie mówi zbyt wiele, jest praktycznie niemy… A to skąd żeś wytrzasnął?- spytał od razu, gdy dostrzegł przedmiot w ręce Uzumaki’ego.

Naruto spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na zawiniątko w swojej dłoni. Szczerze mówiąc, to zupełnie o tym zapomniał.

\- Od kogoś o imieniu Sai.-odparł, podając mu rysunek, żeby mógł go bliżej obejrzeć.

Kiba pokręcił głową w niedowierzeniu.

-Jezu, ciebie zostawić na dziesięć minut, a już wpakujesz się tam gdzie nie trzeba.

-Coś jest nie tak z Sai’em?

-Niby to nie, ale wierz mi, twoja psychika będzie ci wdzięczna, jeśli nie będziesz się z nim zadawał.- mówił, gdy rozwijał powoli papierowy rulonik. Gdy tylko jego wzrok wylądował na obrazku, z jego ust wydobyło się rozbawione parsknięcie.

-Nie było mnie dziesięć minut, a ty już zagadujesz nieznajomych o swoje przyrodzenie?

-Co?!

Naruto szybko wziął od niego rysunek i rozłożył go w dłoniach. W pierwszej chwili zaskoczyło go to, jak dobrze został wykonany. Każda kreska, każdy cień…. Wszystkie elementy były idealnie dopracowane, dzięki czemu końcowy efekt był wręcz idealny. Uliczka Konohy przedstawiona na papierze wyglądała dokładnie tak samo, jak w rzeczywistości. Naruto musiał przyznać, że Sai miał prawdziwy talent.

Potem jednak przeniósł wzrok w prawy, dolny róg kartki i dostrzegł to, z czego śmiał się Kiba. Jego brew zaczęła drgać w irytacji, gdy czytał małą dedykacje jaką pozostawił na swojej pracy autor.

-Ten cholerny…

_Naruto,_

_Z nadzieją, że przestaniesz wstydzić się swojego penisa._

_Sai._

 

* * *

 

Pomieszczenie, w którym znajdowała się gospoda było małe i zdecydowanie za ciemne. Ciężkie, brązowe story na oknach, obszyte jakąś dziwaczną koronką z pomponikami kradły resztki światła, które bez nich miały by szansę dostać się do środka. Wszystkie meble wykonane były z ciemnego drewna. Panował zaduch, a każdą rzecz pokrywała gruba warstwa kurzu. A mimo tego, lokal był pełen.

Naruto przypuszczał, że albo była to jedyna, otwarta gospoda, albo jedyna gospoda, na którą stać było tutejszych. Nim jednak zdążył spytać o to Inuzukę, jego przyjaciel zdążył wypatrzeć już w środku osobę, z którą przyszli się tu spotkać.

-O, tam siedzi!-zawołał, wskazując palcem w głąb pomieszczenia. Naruto podążył za jego liniom wzroku i ze zdziwieniem, a nawet lekkim rozczarowaniem dostrzegł wyraźnie pijanego już staruszka, siedzącego przy jednym z rożnych stolików, otoczonego zewsząd butelkami alkoholu.

-To on?- spytał ze zrezygnowaniem. Zdecydowanie spodziewał się czegoś innego.

-Nie marudź. Tazuna jest w porządku. No chodź.

Przedostanie się na drugą stronę zatłoczonej gospody nie należało do łatwych zadań. Uzumaki był nawet gotów stwierdzić, że czynność ta kwalifikowała się jako sport ekstremalny. Co chwilę ocierali się o kogoś, a parę razy niemal doprowadzili ludzi do upadku. Nikt jednak nie miał im tego za złe, a nawet posyłali im uśmiechy pełne zrozumienia. Najwyraźniej tak to tutaj działało.

-Panie Tazuna.- przywitał się od razu Kiba, gdy znaleźli się w końcu u celu.- Możemy się dosiąść?

Naruto obrzucił mężczyznę bardziej uważnym spojrzeniem. Był w średnim wieku, a nawet starszawy. W jego ciemnych włosach widać już było siwiznę, a zmarszczki wokół oczu i ust wyraźnie go postarzały. Wyglądał jednak sympatycznie i gdyby nie nadmierna ilość otaczającego go alkoholu, Naruto gotów byłby uznać, że jest porządnym i zadbanym człowiekiem.

Niestety, gdy tylko otworzył usta i przemówił przeciągłym, charakterystycznym dla pijanych osób głosem, wizja sympatycznego staruszka wyleciała za drzwi.

-A ty to kto?- spytał nieprzytomnie, zakańczając swoją wypowiedź atakiem czkawki.

-Kiba Inuzuka.- odparł niewzruszony, a brak jakiegokolwiek zaskoczenia w jego głosie podpowiadał Naruto, że ta sytuacja nie zdarzyła się po raz pierwszy.

Tazuna myślał przez dłuższą chwilę. Mierzył Kibę od stóp do głów, choć jego wzrok rozbiegał się tak bardzo, że Naruto nie był pewien, czy w ogóle coś tak naprawdę widzi. W końcu coś błysnęło w jego oczach.

-A! Ten od dużego psa.- huknął donośnie.- Siadaj chłopcze, siadaj.

Kiba posłał mu uśmiech i odsunął krzesło. Niechętnie, Naruto podążył w ślad za nim. Pan Tazuna wzdrygnął się lekko, gdy go zobaczył. Wyraźnie nie dostrzegł wcześniej, że Kiba nie jest sam. Zlustrował blondyna wzrokiem, po czym zawołał z autentycznym entuzjazmem:

-O, Kimichi! Chłopie, tyle lat cię nie widziałem! Co tu robisz?

Po raz kilkunasty już raz dzisiejszego dnia twarz Naruto wykrzywiła się w wyrazie zdziwienia. Jego szczęka powędrowała w dół.

-Co?

-Ej, czekaj…- zaczął podejrzliwie Tazuna, gdy nachylił się przez stół i spojrzał na Uzumaki’ego spod zmrużonych oczu.- Ty przecie nie żyjesz…

Blondyn zamrugał szybko parę razy, nie wiedząc zbytnio, co się właśnie dzieje.

-To mój przyjaciel Naruto.- wyjaśnił spokojnie Kiba, i znowu Naruto miał nieodparte wrażenie, że coś takiego już miało kiedyś miejsce. Inuzuka zachowywał się tak, jakby takie sytuacje były na porządku dziennym. Co gorsza, blondyn zaczynał wierzyć, że naprawdę tak było.

Tazuna przytaknął ze zrozumieniem, po czym mruknął:

-Ma głupią twarz.

-Co prawda to prawda.- przytaknął Kiba, a Naruto kopnął go pod stołem.

-Ała!-syknął Inuzuka.

-Na zdrowie.- mruknął uprzejmie Tazuna.

Uzumaki spojrzał na niego jak na szaleńca, a potem posłał to samo spojrzenie swojemu przyjacielowi, kiedy ten podziękował. Na jego kompletne zdezorientowanie, Kiba wzruszył jedynie ramionami i zwrócił się znowu do Tazuny:

-To co tam u pana słychać?

Mężczyzna pociągnął porządny łyk ze swojego kubka, po czym westchnął ze zmęczeniem.

-Ech, pracy sporo. Te szlachcice to chyba myślą, że możemy harować jak te ich maszyny. Cholerne pluskwy. Ale płacą chociaż dobrze, więc można zapić smutki.

Naruto doszedł do wniosku, że pan Tazuna musiał cierpieć na poważną depresje, bo butelek po alkoholu, leżących na stole doliczył się aż osiem.

Tazuna i Kiba gawędzili przez chwilę, wymieniając się relacjami z ich ostatnich prac i rzucając kąśliwe uwagi w stronę _lepszej części_. Przysłuchując się ich słowom, Naruto wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć jak wiele wrogości i niechęci uzbierało się w mieszkańcach Konohy w przeciągu tych paru lat. Zamiast jednego, wspólnego miasta, które tak kiedyś kochał, powstały dwa obozy- jeden wyzyskujący ten drugi, a drugi nienawidzący ten pierwszy.

-A ty, dzieciaku?-zwrócił się w końcu w stronę blondyna.- Czym się właściwie zajmujesz?

Naruto wzdrygnął się lekko, gdy cała uwaga została zwrócona na niego. Szybko przełknął ślinę i odparł:

-Teraz? Niczym. I w sumie to właśnie, dlatego tu jesteśmy.

Tazuna uniósł brwi i spojrzał pytająco na Kibę.

-Naruto chce wstąpić do marynarki i ma do ciebie parę pytań.

Starszy mężczyzna zamrugał wielokrotnie, przenosząc puste spojrzenie to z Kiby, to na Naruto. A potem? Potem wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem, tak głośno, że ludzie przy sąsiednich stolikach zaczęli obracać się z zaciekawieniem.

-Do marynarki?-parsknął drwiąco.- Nie za młody jesteś? Ile ty masz lat? Dwanaście?

-CO!? Nie, mam...- warknął Naruto, jednak zatrzymał się w połowie zdania.-… A ile trzeba mieć lat, żeby wstąpić?

Tazuna zamyślił się przez dłuższą chwilę.

-Jakoś tak dwadzieścia cztery.

-Ta, to tyle mam.- skłamał Naruto.

Kiba powoli obrócił twarz w jego stronę. Nawet bez patrzenia, blondyn wiedział, że jego przyjaciel patrzy na niego z politowaniem.

-Ojej! Chyba przegapiłem twoje urodziny.- zawołał z udawanym przejęciem.- Sto lat, stary!

-Dzięki.

-Jak ten czas leci.- kontynuował tym samym tonem głosu Inuzuka.- Mógłbym przysiąc, że to było miesiąc temu, gdy kończyłeś dwadzieścia trzy…

Naruto znowu kopnął go mocno pod stołem.

- _Dzięki, Kiba_.- powtórzył z naciskiem, posyłając mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Był pewien, że gdyby Tazuna nie był tak pijany z pewnością przejrzałby ich niezbyt imponującą grę aktorską, ale na szczęście alkohol w organizmie skutecznie przysłaniał mu widok na oczywistą rzeczywistość.

Poza tym, był teraz zbyt zajęty wyłupianiem oczu na Uzumaki’ego.

-Dwadzieścia cztery?!-wrzasnął z niedowierzeniem, zwracając na siebie uwagę niemal wszystkich w gospodzie.- Wyglądasz na dziesięć!

Naruto wyrzucił ręce w górę ze zrezygnowania i zawołał:

-Przed chwilą mówiłeś, że dwanaście!

-Przymkniecie się w końcu?! Niektórzy z nas mają tu ważną grę do wygrania!

Donośny, kobiecy głos rozbrzmiał w całym pomieszczeniu, uciszając skutecznie każdą rozmowę, jaka się w tym czasie odbywała. Głucha cisza zawisła w powietrzu, podczas której wzrok wszystkich wbity był albo w stolik, przy którym siedzieli Tazuna, Naruto i Kiba, albo w stolik, przy którym pięciu mężczyzn i dwie kobiety zasiadali z kartami w dłoniach i pieniędzmi wyłożonymi na stół. Uzumaki spojrzał w ich stronę. Nie mógł dostrzec jej twarzy, ale widząc spojrzenie pełne zakłopotania i dezaprobaty, jakie posyłała jej brązowowłosa kobieta, siedząca obok niej, wiedział, że to ta druga była tą, co krzyczała.

Naruto nie był pewien, czy to poruszenie było spowodowane nutą wyższości w jej głosie, czy może z faktu, że tak głośny dźwięk był w stanie wydobyć się z gardła osoby płci żeńskiej.

-Wybacz! Wybacz!- zawołał pospiesznie Tazuna, z nutą wyraźnego strachu w głosie.

-Już będziemy cicho!- dodał Kiba, takim samym tonem, co staruszek.

Uzumaki posłał im zdziwione spojrzenie. Oboje byli przestraszeni, a on nie potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego. Rozumiałby skruchę, ale strach? Znowu spojrzał w stronę stolika, przy którym grano w karty i zauważył, że tajemnicza kobieta wstaje z krzesła i powoli zwraca się w ich stronę.

Gdy tylko Naruto ujrzał w pełni jej twarz, zachłysnął się głośno powietrzem.

Kobieta podniosła się już całkiem z miejsca, wyprostowała dumnie i spojrzała na nich spode łba.

-Żeby mi się to nie powtórzyło.- warknęła, machając przy tym ostrzegawczo palcem.

Naruto zacisnął powieki, po czym otworzył je ponownie. Wytężył wzrok, aby przypatrzeć się bliżej jej twarzy. Długie, blond włosy okalały jej piękne rysy. Jej skóra była bardzo jasna, co uwydatniało mocno brązowe oczy. Prosty nos i pełne usta dodawały jej wyglądu pewnej elegancji.

Kobieta była naprawdę piękna, lecz to nie to sprawiało, że Naruto nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Nie pierwszy raz ją widział…

Z lekko rozdziawionymi ustami obserwował, jak kobieta siada z powrotem na miejsce, znikając tym samym z zasięgu jego wzroku. Gdy tylko to zrobiła, z ust jego towarzyszy wydobyły się westchnięcia pełne ulgi.

-Ech, z nią to lepiej nie zaczynać.-mruknął w zrezygnowaniu Tazuna, głosem tak cichym, że ledwo było go słychać.

-Prawda.- przytaknął Kiba.- Niby nie wygląda groźnie, ale…

Staruszek prychnął zrezygnowany.

-Chociaż nic dziwnego, że taka wkurzona. Przyłazi co wieczór i przegrywa sporą sumkę. Kobiety to naprawdę nie mają ręki do hazardu.

Wreszcie dostrzegając dziwną minę na twarzy swojego przyjaciela, Kiba zwrócił się do niego.

-A ty co tak patrzysz? Znasz ją?

Naruto posłał mu krótkie spojrzenie, pokręcił przecząco głową i odparł:

-Nie, ale kiedyś widziałem ją nago.


	4. Chapter 4

**_17 lat temu_ **

Utrzymywał się taki upał, że nawet w ogrodzie, skrytym za wysokim, rzucającym cień żywopłotem, panował okropny, wilgotny zaduch, przez który ciężko się oddychało. Jego koszulka lepiła się do pleców, po nogach, mimo lekkich spodni, ściekały łaskotliwe kropelki potu. Wszystko to było efektem spędzenia zaledwie dwudziestu minut na zewnątrz. Był to też jedyny powód, dla którego sześcioletni Naruto Namikaze spędzałby dzień w domu, zamiast bawić się gdzieś na dworze. Zazwyczaj, spotkanie go gdzieś na korytarzach posiadłości Namikaze w godzinach popołudniowych graniczyło wręcz z cudem.

-I co właściwie chcesz tutaj robić, głąbie?

Błękitne oczy przesunęły się szybko w stronę głosu jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Sasuke Uchiha stał obok niego, z dłońmi wciśniętymi w swoje krótkie, beżowe spodenki. Na jego twarzy widniał wyraz zniecierpliwienia. Blondyn zlustrował go wzrokiem, po czym prychnął zirytowany, gdy zobaczył, że szatyn wciąż wygląda nieskazitelnie.

To takie typowe, że gdy Naruto wyglądał jak przepocona świnia, Sasuke wciąż wygląda jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Sasuke należał w końcu do rodziny Uchiha. Nie było mowy o tym, żeby zachował się, bądź wyglądał nieodpowiednio. Nawet po spędzeniu na dworze tej samej ilości czasu, co Naruto, po Sasuke nie było widać, aż takich śladów. Jego koszulka nie była przepocona, jego oddech nie był przyspieszony, a niewielkie ślady potu, które znajdowały się na jego czole, dodawały mu jedynie uroku. Po Uchiha, to nawet jak pot spływa, to spływa z elegancją.

A jednak pomimo tego, że pod wieloma względami chłopcy różnili się niczym dzień i noc, nie tylko wyglądem, a również charakterem, to i tak w jakiś sposób udało im się zostać przyjaciółmi. Najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, co dla wielu przypadkowych obserwatorów bywało niezmiernie trudne do wytłumaczenia. Chłopcy kłócili się na każdym kroku, wyzywali, a czasem nawet wdawali w bójkę- nic z tych rzeczy nie było jednak w stanie rozdzielić ich na dłużej, niż parę godzin. Gdzie był jeden, tam z pewnością był też i drugi.

-Wejdźmy tutaj.- zadecydował Naruto, wskazując na jedne z ogromnych, dębowych drzwi, znajdujące się po jego prawej stronie.

Brew Sasuke powędrowała w górę.

-Tu jest napisane „Nie wchodzić".

Naruto prychnął na niego po raz kolejny.

-Potrafię czytać, teme.

-Czytanie, a czytanie ze zrozumieniem to dwie różne rzeczy.

- _Czytanie, a czytanie to dwie różne rzeczy.-_ przedrzeźniał go piskliwym głosem blondyn.- Co za frajda wchodzić do pokoi, do których możesz wchodzić?-dodał już normalnie.- To w tych, do których nie możesz wchodzić mają wszystko, co fajne.

-To wyjaśnia, dlaczego nie masz do nich wstępu.

Nie myśląc długo, Naruto zamachnął swoją drobną piąstką i uderzył Sasuke w ramię. Niemal automatyczne, szatyn odpłacił mu tym samym. Przez parę chwil stali tak na korytarzu, szarpiąc jeden za drugiego, i zadając na oślep ciosy swoimi małymi dłońmi. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało tak naprawdę dlaczego walczy, ani jaki był tego cel. Było to po prostu coś, co zaczynało się tak na dobrą sprawę z niczego i potrafiło rozwinąć się do absurdalnych wręcz proporcji. Tym razem, oboje byli już jednak nieco zmęczeni ich wcześniejszymi zabawami w upalnym słońcu, a poza tym- bez wcześniejszego ustalenia nagrody dla zwycięscy- pojedynki nie była aż takie fajne.

W którymś momencie oboje stanęli w bezruchu- Sasuke, trzymający w garści kołnierz Naruto, a Naruto, ciągnący za włosy Sasuke.

-Rozejm?

-Hn.

Oboje puścili w tym samym czasie, po czym wygładzili nieco swoje ubrania, żeby żaden z dorosłych nie domyślił się, że znowu wdali się w bójkę. I tak po prostu, zachowywali się dalej jak gdyby nigdy nic.

-Ja tam wchodzę.- stwierdził buntowniczo Naruto, ponownie wskazując kciukiem na drzwi.

Sześcioletni Sasuke prychnął pod nosem i posłał mu spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty. Mimo tego, gdy blondyn pociągnął za klamkę i wszedł do środka, ten podążył za nim krok w krok, ani na chwilę nie zwalniając tempa.

Zawsze tak było. Naruto wpadał na jakiś nowy, idiotyczny pomysł, a Sasuke, kręcąc nosem przez cały czas, i tak mu towarzyszył. Blondyn myślał czasami, że Sasuke skrycie lubi te ich głupawe przygody, ale wzbrania się, aby na koniec dnia, gdy wylądują w gabinecie któregoś z ich ojców na ochrzan, Uchiha będzie w stanie powiedzieć „A nie mówiłem, głąbie?", albo „To wszystko to pomysł tego matoła".

Naruto to jednak nie przeszkadzało, jak długo jego przyjaciel spędzał z nim czas. Z jakiegoś powodu robienie tych samych rzeczy z Sasuke, było znacznie fajniejsze, niż gdyby robił je bez Sasuke. Jego młody umysł nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić, więc po prostu akceptował taką postać rzeczy i ciągał za sobą szatyna, nawet gdy ten się wzbraniał.

Gdy Naruto znalazł się w końcu na środku pokoju, jego oczy zabłysły z ekscytacji.

Wnętrze było znacznie większe, niż się tego spodziewał, a co najważniejsze, było wypełnione po brzegi najróżniejszymi rzeczami. Było tu wielkie biurko, zawalone jakimiś papierami i mapami, w kątach stały najróżniejsze lornetki, klepsydry i setki innych, dziwnych przedmiotów, których nazw Naruto nie znał. Były tu szafy, które ledwie się domykały, było lustro, otoczone złotą obramówką z powykrzywianymi wzorami i masę innych rzeczy, których młody Namikaze nie mógł się doczekać, żeby dotknąć. Miejsce było kompletnie zagracone, jednak znajdowały się tu niewielkie ścieżki, które pozwalały swobodnie przemieścić się po całym pomieszczeniu i dostać się do wszystkiego.

Naruto był w siódmym niebie.

Pierwszą rzeczą, która w szczególności zwróciła jego uwagę była kolekcja srebrzyście lśniących noży i shurikenów, wyłożona na poduszeczce, znajdującej się na niskim taborecie.

Nie zastanawiając się długo, szybko podbiegł i chwycił ostre przedmioty w dłonie. Już po chwili celował nimi w swojego towarzysza.

-Hej, Sasuke-teme! Wyzywam cię na pojedynek!

Szatyn prychnął na niego z irytacją.

-Odłóż to zanim wydłubiesz sobie oko. Poza tym, źle to trzymasz.

-Hę? A ty niby skąd możesz wiedzieć?

-Itachi je kolekcjonuje.-oznajmił Sasuke, jak zwykle wypowiadając imię swojego brata z nutką dumy.- Pokazał mi jak się ich używa.

Naruto nadymał nadąsany policzki. On nie miał starszego brata i był to fakt, który niezmiernie go irytował, zwłaszcza, że było to coś, co nigdy już się nie zmieni. Może kiedyś będzie miał co najwyżej młodsze rodzeństwo, które z jego obserwacji, nie było tak fajne, jak rodzeństwo starsze.

-Ta? To pokaż, jak jesteś taki mądry!

Szatyn uniósł na niego brew w politowaniu, co sprawiło, że wyzywający wyraz twarzy Naruto przybrał jedynie na sile, gdy kładł metalowe przedmioty na dłonie przyjaciela.

Sasuke ustawił się w specyficzna pozę, którą Naruto był już gotowy wyśmiać, gdy szatyn zamachnął ramieniem, a para shurikenów przeleciała idealnie przez cały pokój i wbiła się w drewniany pal w rogu. Jeden shuriken, perfekcyjnie obok drugiego.

Naruto obserwował lot przedmiotów z rozdziawioną buzią. Natychmiast odwrócił głowę, żeby tylko Sasuke nie dostrzegł lekkiego podziwu, który formował się mimowolnie na jego twarzy.

-Też się tak nauczę.-wymamrotał pod nosem blondyn, chowając niepostrzeżenie mały nóż i shurikeny do kieszeni, z zamiarem późniejszego treningu i udowodnienia teme, że wcale nie jest w niczym od niego gorszy.

Sasuke prychnął na niego z niedowierzeniem, jak to zresztą robił za każdym razem, gdy blondyn oznajmiał, że w czymś mu dorówna. Wolnym krokiem dostał się na drugi koniec pokoju i sprawnie wyciągnął z drewna wbitą broń. Nim jednak zdążył odwrócić się z powrotem, jeden z przedmiotów w kącie przykuł jego uwagę. Już po chwili Uchiha sięgał po niego wolną ręką.

-Co tam robisz, teme?- zagadnął z ciekawością Naruto, podbiegając do niego w podskokach.

Sasuke rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie, po czym obrócił trzymany w dłoniach przedmiot.

-Twój ojciec chrzestny maluje?

Naruto zamrugał ze zdziwienia, gdy jego wzrok padł na wyjątkowo misternie wykonany obraz z farby olejnej, przedstawiający widok z tarasu posiadłości Namikaze. Idealnie odzwierciedlał to, jak Konoha-Gakure wygląda wiosną, z bujnie zielonymi drzewami, kwitnącymi kwiatami i niebem przepełnionym różnego rodzaju ptactwem. Gdy jego spojrzenie pochłonęło już wszystkie widoczne szczegóły krajobrazu, jego uwagę przykuł mały podpis w prawym dolnym rogu. Podpis jego ojca chrzestnego, Jirayi.

-Wiem, że pisze książki, ale nigdy mi nie powiedział, że maluje. Głupi Ero-sennin!- zawołał z wyrzutem, na myśl o tym, że mężczyzna coś przed nim zataił.

-Nie powinieneś go tak nazywać.- odparł z dezaprobatą Sasuke, który jako członek rodziny Uchiha, nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, aby zwracać się do starszych z czymś innym, niż z szacunkiem. Zwłaszcza wobec członków swojej rodziny.

Naruto wzruszył jedynie ramionami.

-Mama go tak nazywa.

I było to jedyne wytłumaczenie, jakiego potrzebował, bo dla sześcioletniego Naruto, to co mówiła, lub robiła jego mama nie mogło być niczym złym.

Tym razem to Sasuke wzruszył ramionami z lekkim zrezygnowaniem. Był świadkiem dziwnego zachowania w rodzinie Namikaze tak często, że czasami decydował się nie wciągać w dalsze konwersacje na ten temat.

Zamiast tego, chłopcy pochłonęli się nowym zajęciem, jakim było przeglądanie prac Jirayi.

Ułożone pod ścianą obrazy były wykonane w tej samej tematyce- krajobraz i miejsca w Konoha-Gakure. Wszystkie rzucone zostały w kąt, jakby Jirayia, po ich namalowaniu, stracił nimi zainteresowanie.

Jedynie jedna z prac znajdowała się kawałek dalej od innych, oparta o szafę, ale okryta skrupulatnie szarą płachtą. Naturalnie ciekawski blondyn, chwycił swoją drobną dłonią za róg plandeki i z lekkim trudem pociągnął ją tak, żeby opadła na ziemię. Gdy tylko jego wzrok padł na to, co kryło się za nią, chłopak zamarł w bezruchu.

Przez dłuższą chwilę w pokoju panowała głucha cisza, aż w końcu…

-Aaa!

Naruto wydał z siebie wysoki pisk, którego zaistnienia będzie później stanowczo zaprzeczał, i odskoczył od obrazu, niczym oparzony.

-Goła pani!- zawołał z autentycznym strachem, wskazując drżącym palcem w stronę obrazu, który stał teraz odsłonięty w pełnej okazałości.

Piękna blondwłosa kobieta przedstawiona na malunku, leżała w dość dwuznacznej pozie na pokaźnej sofie, ubrana w… absolutnie nic. Wszystkie jej krągłości były idealnie przedstawione, potraktowane przez malarza niemalże ze czcią.

Naruto był przerażony. W popłochu spojrzał w stronę swojego przyjaciela, lecz on również wydawał się być w szoku. Jego twarz była dziwnie zaczerwieniona, a jego usta rozdziawione. Gdyby sam nie był tak spanikowany, pewnie skakałby z triumfem, że wreszcie udało mu się wprowadzić Sasuke Uchiha w stan inny, niż stoicka perfekcja.

-Schowaj to, głąbie.- zarządził nagle szatyn, któremu udało się odlepić wzrok od obrazu.

-Sam to schowaj, teme!-odparował od razu Naruto.

-To ty to wyciągnąłeś.

-To ty znalazłeś pierwszy obraz.

-To ty zacząłeś szperać dalej.

-To ty…

-Co wy tu robicie, szczeniaki?

Oboje podskoczyli w miejscu na dźwięk nowego, szorstkiego głosu. Nie długo myśląc, obrócili się na pięcie, wskazali na siebie oskarżycielsko palcem i zawołali równocześnie:

-To był jego pomysł!

Jirayia spojrzał po nich z uniesioną w politowaniu brwią. Jego długa, pokryta w niektórych miejscach zmarszczkami twarz zastygła w nieodgadnionym wyrazie. Gdy przechadzając się po korytarzu zauważył uchylone drzwi do swojej pracowni, wiedział, że znajdzie w środku tę dwójkę. Komu innemu chciałoby się szperać w jego rzeczach? Nie spodziewał się jednak, że zastanie Naruto i Sasuke, czerwonych ze wstydu i w wyraźnej panice.

Starszy mężczyzna zrobił parę kroków do przodu, podtrzymując nieco swoje luźne, czerwone ubranie, aby nie zahaczyć po drodze o któreś ze szpargałów.

-Nie powinniście latać gdzieś teraz na zewnątrz?

Widząc, że mężczyzna nie jest tutaj po to, aby na nich nakrzyczeć, chłopcy wyraźnie się rozluźnili, i nawet posłali sobie krótkie spojrzenia pełne ulgi.

-Jest za gorąco, żeby bawić się na dworze.- poskarżył mu się Naruto, jakby miał pretensje do pogody, za to, że zrobiła mu na złość.

Jirayia odchylił głowę i zaśmiał się serdecznie, po czym zawołał:

-Ale jest to idealna pogoda do obserwacji, jeśli wiesz gdzie patrzeć i brak ci wstydu.

Sasuke i Naruto momentalnie spojrzeli po sobie w zdezorientowaniu. Żaden z nich nie miał bladego pojęcia, o co może chodzić mężczyźnie.

Ten, dostrzegając ich pusty wzrok, machnął jedynie ręką w zrezygnowaniu.

-Ech, za parę lat zrozumiecie.

Dopiero teraz, wzrok białowłosego zawędrował dalej, za sylwetki chłopców i uświadomił sobie, co wprowadziło ich wcześniej w tak spłoszony stan.

-O, znaleźliście obraz Tsunade.- zauważył Jirayia, zupełnie niezrażony nagością kobiety, ani obecnością dwóch małych chłopców.

 _Tsunade_?- zdziwił się w myślach Naruto, nie mogąc przypomnieć sobie nikogo o takim imieniu. Sposób w jaki jego ojciec chrzestny wypowiedział jej imię, mógłby sugerować, że jest kimś naprawdę ważnym… Jak Naruto mógł jej w takim razie nie poznać, skoro znał Jirayię całe swoje życie?

-E…tego…Kim jest ta pani?- zagadnął niepewnie, wyciągając przed siebie palec wskazujący.

Ciemne oczy mężczyzny spoczęły po raz kolejny na obrazie, który wskazywał właśnie Naruto.

Wyraz twarzy Jirayi zmienił się diametralnie w przeciągu sekund. Uniósł nieco brwi, rozciągnął usta w uśmiechu, lecz jego oczy wcale się nie uśmiechały. Były poważne i dziwnie nieruchome. Gdy przemówił, Naruto mógł przysiąc, że usłyszał w jego głosie nutkę goryczy.

-Ech, a kim ona nie jest? Spadkobierczynią fortuny, pechową hazardzistką, niestarzejącą się pięknością, najsilniejszą kobietą, jaką dane mi było spotkać i jakby tego było mało to jeszcze lekarzem.

Jiraiya przymknął oczy i zaśmiał się ponuro.

-Oświadczałem się jej dwanaście razy, odmówiła mi czternaście. Dwa razy na zapas, jak to stwierdziła.

Nos Naruto zmarszczył się z niesmakiem. Jego ojciec chrzestny oświadczył się tej gołej pani? W wieku sześciu lat wciąż uważał, że związki i wszystko, co z nimi związane jest ble. A związki jego ojca chrzestnego były podwójnie ble.

-Byłeś w niej zakochany, Ero-sennin?

Mężczyzna znowu się zaśmiał, lecz tym razem nieco pogodniej.

-Ech, cholera by to, nadal jestem! Ale kto mnie może winić, widzicie te tutaj?- mruknął, wskazując na klatkę piersiową tajemniczej Tsunade.

Wzrok chłopców powędrował we wskazanym kierunku, ale szybko go odwrócili, speszeni nagą postacią kobiety. Po chwili spojrzeli po sobie, znowu nie rozumiejąc za bardzo, o co może chodzić Jirayi. Ten natomiast, jakby uświadamiając sobie swój błąd, chwycił szybko za plandekę, która zasłaniała wcześniej obraz i zarzucił ją z powrotem.

-Nie, czekajcie! Nie patrzcie, za młodzi jesteście!- rzucił w popłochu, zakrywając malunek pięknej Tsunade.

Naruto, który był teraz bardziej zaaferowany tożsamością kobiety, niż faktem, że została namalowana nago, brnął dalej w temat:

-I co się z nią stało?

Jirayia zamarł na chwilę w bezruchu, wciąż z plandeką w dłoni. Gdy znów się poruszył, jego ruchy nie były już chaotyczne. Bardzo powoli i starannie okrył resztę obrazu, jakby w zadumie.

Gdy znowu odwrócił twarz w ich stronę, Naruto zauważył dziwny cień na twarzy mężczyzny, którego nie widział nigdy wcześniej. W tym momencie, miał wrażenie, jakby zwykle energiczna i pełna życia twarz Jirayi postarzała się o dobre dziesięć lat, a jego oczy straciły wszelki blask.

-Zaręczyła się.-mruknął pustym głosem.- Jemu wystarczyło, że spytał raz.

Blondyn już otwierał usta, aby powiedzieć coś pocieszającego, jak nazwanie gołej pani „krową", albo jej narzeczonego „głupkiem", cokolwiek, aby ten dziwny cień zniknął z twarzy jego ojca chrzestnego. Nie musiał jednak robić żadnej z tych rzeczy, bo jak szybko cień wstąpił na twarz Jirayi, tak szybko też zniknął.

W przeciągu sekund odchylił głowę do tyłu i zaśmiał się donośnie, jakby śmiał się sam z siebie.

-Mówię wam chłopcy, nigdy nie uganiajcie się za kobietami z długimi włosami i dużym biustem. Jak raz wpadniesz w sidła takiej, to do końca życia cię będzie trzymało…

Ciche pukanie przerwało wywód Jirayi w połowie zdania.

Drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się po raz kolejny. Na widok osoby stojącej w progu, na twarzy Naruto zakwitł promienny uśmiech. _Mama._

-Hej, tu jesteście.- zawołała pogodnie Kushina, chowając za ucho pasmo długich czerwonych włosów, które znajdowały się w wyraźnym nieładzie.- Wszędzie was szukałam. Jedzenie jest już prawie gotowe. Sasuke, zostaniesz na obiedzie, prawda?

Kobieta wciąż miała na sobie fartuch kuchenny, a w jej dłoni nadal znajdowała się chochelka. O ile dla Sasuke, widok jego matki w takiej sytuacji byłby nie do pomyślenia, to dla Naruto był to bardzo znajomy widok. Kushina Uzumaki, kobieta pochodząca z niżej sytuowanej rodziny, nigdy nie zmieniła tak naprawdę swojego zachowania, nawet po poślubieniu Minato Namikaze- pochodzącego z najbardziej wpływowej rodziny w mieście.

Kushina wciąż uwielbiała gotować, i chętnie chodziła do kuchni, aby pomóc reszcie służby. Wciąż nie dbała zbytnio o swój wygląd, jako że zawsze nosiła najwygodniejsze ciuchy, jakie mogła znaleźć, a jej włosy zawsze zdawały się latać na wszystkie możliwe strony.

Nikt w Konoha-Gakure nie powiedziałby jednak złego słowa na czerwonowłosą kobietę. Miała w sobie tyle ciepła, życzliwości, a w dodatku ciętego języka, że nikt zbytnio nie kwapił się do wyrażania nieprzychylnych komentarzy.

Nie wspominając już o tym, że nikt nie odważyłby się narażać na gniew Minato Namikaze, który nawet po dziesięciu latach małżeństwa, kochał swoją żonę tak samo, jak tego pierwszego dnia, gdy się poznali, a Kushina Uzumaki uderzyła go w twarz za jego "gburowate zachowanie".

Długo nie tłumacząc, mama była dla Naruto najlepszą osobą na świecie. Jego tata plasował się na drugim, honorowym miejscu.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się promiennie w jej stronę, po czym szybko złapał za dłoń młodego Uchihę.

-Pewnie, że Sasuke zostaje!- zadecydował stanowczo, nie pozwalając nikomu innemu na wypowiedzenie zdania na ten temat. Sasuke obrócił jedynie głowę i burknął pod nosem coś, co brzmiało podejrzanie jak „matoł". Mimo tego, kąciki jego ust uniosły się nieznacznie w górę.

Kushina uśmiechnęła się jedynie serdecznie, przyzwyczajona już do tego typu zachowania pomiędzy chłopcami.

-Co wy tu tak właściwie robicie?- spytała ze zdziwieniem, rozglądając się po wnętrzu wyraźnie zakurzonego pokoju.

Naruto, zadowolony z tego, że może podzielić się jakąś nową informacją ze swoją ukochaną mamą, zakomunikował radośnie:

-Ero-sennin opowiada nam o gołej pani.

To, co stało się potem, wydarzyło się tak szybko, że Naruto musiał dobrze wytężyć wzrok, aby dostrzec wszystko.

Twarz Kushiny zastygła najpierw w bezruchu, potem, powoli, kącik jej ust zaczął drgać. Po chwili, dłoń w której trzymała chochelkę również zaczęła drżeć. Jej cera w zastraszającym tempie zaczęła przypominać kolorem jej włosy.

O dziwo, również twarz jego ojca chrzestnego zdawała się naśladować kolorem _jego_ włosy, jako, że był teraz blady jak ściana.

Już po chwili w powietrzu rozniósł się donośny wrzask Kushiny Uzumaki:

-JIRAIYAAA!

* * *

**_Teraz_ **

_Tsunade._ Poza tym jednym razem z Ero-senninem, słyszał jej imię jeszcze jeden raz. Było to na dorocznej kolacji świątecznej w posiadłości Namikaze, kiedy to Jirayia wypił za dużo alkoholu i zaczął rzucać perwersyjne komentarze w stronę młodych dziewczyn z chórku. Mama, po tym jak wyrzuciła pijanego Jirayię za drzwi, wspomniała o Tsunade i nazwała ją wtedy jedyną kobietą, która była w stanie utemperować jego ojca chrzestnego.

Naruto nigdy jej jednak nie poznał.

-Co masz na myśli mówiąc… _widziałem ją nago_?

Blondyn przeniósł nieobecny wzrok na Tazunę i Kibę. Oboje siedzieli z rozdziawionymi buziami i patrzyli na niego z oczami okrągłymi, jak spodki.

Naruto miał ochotę uderzyć się dłonią w czoło. Naprawdę marzył o tym, aby któregoś dnia jego mózg zaczął konsultować się z jego ustami, zanim rozpocznie się proces mówienia. Słowa jakoś tak zawsze wylatywały z jego ust, a dopiero później chłopak uświadamiał sobie jak dziwnie brzmiały i jak wiele pytań mogły sprowokować.

-To długa historia.-wzruszył ramionami blondyn, mając nadzieje, że utnie tym temat. Niestety, szczęście coś się go ostatnio nie trzymało.

-Mnie się nigdzie nie spieszy.- stwierdził Tazuna, jego wzrok bardziej trzeźwy, niż parę minut temu. Naruto nie był pewien, czy było to za sprawą jego komentarza, czy strachu, jaki obleciał go wcześniej, gdy kobieta skarciła ich za głośne zachowanie.

Uzumaki miał nadzieję, że chociaż jego przyjaciel pomoże mu zakończyć szybko ten temat.

Gdy spojrzał w jego stronę, Kiba patrzył na niego z wyczekiwaniem i zawołał zaczepnie:

-Ej, kumplowi nie powiesz?

Blondyn spojrzał na niego z irytacją. Były sytuacje, w których mógł absolutnie liczyć na wsparcie Kiby… były też i takie, w których absolutnie nie mógł. Ta była najwyraźniej tej drugiej kategorii.

Nie widząc innego wyjścia, Uzumaki mruknął niepewnie pod nosem:

-Kiedyś widziałem jej obraz… na którym była nago… stąd ją kojarzę.

Oczy jego towarzyszy wybałuszyły się jeszcze bardziej.

-Księżniczka pozowała do aktów?- zawołał zduszonym szeptem Tazuna. Z tego przejęcia wychylił się nawet przez stół, aby spojrzeć bliżej na Naruto, przewracając przy tym butelkę z alkoholem. Fakt, że w ogóle się tym nie przejął, świadczyło o tym, jak bardzo zaaferowany był całą sprawą.

-Księżniczka?- zdziwił się tym razem Naruto.

-No, pochodzi z rodziny Senju.-odpowiedział mu Kiba.- Oni to przecież jak rodzina królewska.

Blondyn zmarszczył brwi. To by wyjaśniało skąd brała się ta fortuna, o której wspominał wtedy Jiraiya. Tworzyło to jednak więcej pytań, co do tego, dlaczego Tsunade była teraz _tutaj._

-Jej mąż i rodzina nie mają nic przeciwko temu, że przychodzi w takie miejsca i gra w karty za pieniądze?

Kiba i Tazuna zamrugali na niego ze zdziwieniem.

-Mąż?- prychnął niepewnie staruszek.- Nie wiem skąd to bierzesz, dzieciaku, ale ta to nigdy za mąż nie wyszła.

-Jesteś pewien?- spytał Naruto. Był przekonany, że jego ojciec chrzestny mówił, że się zaręczyła. Czy to nie dlatego ten ponury cień pojawił się wtedy na jego twarzy?

-No pewno!- żachnął się Tazuna.- To wiedza powszechna, że księżniczka Senju to stara panna. Z tego co wiem, to ta druga, co zawsze za nią chodzi to jej przyzwoitka.

-Chociaż teraz to chyba bardziej trzeźwy kompan.- dodał z rozbawionym parsknięciem Kiba, wskazując niepostrzeżenie na stolik, przy którym wciąż grano w karty.

Naruto zerknął w ich stronę i niemal przymknął oczy z zażenowania.

Brązowowłosa towarzyszka Tsunade właśnie siłowała się z nią o butelkę z alkoholem, której blondynka za nic nie chciała puścić.

-A skąd wy w ogóle tyle o niej wiecie?- spytał w końcu swoich towarzyszy, nie mogąc już dłużej patrzeć na zmagania biednej kobiety.

Tazuna zaśmiał się pod nosem.

-Księżniczka mieszkająca w gorszej stronie miasta? Wierz mi, dzieciaku, plotki o niej rozchodzą się szybciej niż świeże bułeczki. A patrząc na te chodzące szkielety na ulicach, to o czymś to świadczy.

Naruto skrzywił się niezręcznie, na samą wzmiankę o głodujących ludziach, których widział wcześniej po drodze. Czy ten widok był już taką codziennością, że ludzie mogli sobie z tego żartować? Gdy blondyn spojrzał w bok i dostrzegł zupełnie niewzruszoną twarz Kiby, musiał zaakceptować, iż tak. Taka była teraz rzeczywistość Konohy-Gakure.

Coś przewróciło się nieprzyjemnie w jego żołądku. Szybko odchrząknął, nie chcąc dać niczego po sobie pokazać i zagadnął, jakby nie swoim głosem:

-To, ee… co do tej marynarki?

Tazuna rzucił mu niemalże oburzone spojrzenie:

-Ej, co tak zmieniasz temat?

Naruto wzruszył ramionami, niby nonszalancko.

-Po to tu w końcu przyszedłem, co nie? Żeby dowiedzieć się o tym czegoś więcej.

Staruszek mruknął coś z niezadowoleniem, po czym chwycił za butelkę z alkoholem. Znowu wymamrotał coś z niesmakiem, gdy dostrzegł, że jest już pusta, ale i tak odchylił ja do góry i wylał na język ostatnie dwie krople.

-A co ja ci mogę dzieciaku powiedzieć?-odparł, gdy odłożył szkło z powrotem na stół.- Wystarczy, że pokażesz im akt urodzenia i przejdziesz przez podstawowy trening. W tych czasach nie są zbyt wybredni, co do rekrutów. Nawet nie trzeba mieć znajomości, żeby się dostać.

Naruto poczuł, jakby zimny dreszcz przeszedł mu po plecach.

-Em… akt urodzenia?- spytał niepewnie, modląc się w duchu, że się przesłyszał.

Tazuna rozwiał jednak jego nadzieję, gdy przytaknął stanowczo.

-No, ten papierek, co mówi, że się urodziłeś.

Twarz Naruto momentalnie zbladła. Usłyszał obok siebie zrezygnowane westchnienie Kiby.

-Niech zgadnę, nie wziąłeś?- spytał, choć z tonu jego głosu, Naruto wnioskował, że jego przyjaciel doskonale zna już odpowiedź.

-Jakoś nie myślałem, że się przyda.- wymamrotał pod nosem.

Inuzuka parsknął śmiechem.

-Zabrałeś swój portfel w kształcie żaby, ale nie zabrałeś aktu urodzenia?

Uzumaki posłał mu piorunujące spojrzenie.

-Bo akurat ty byś pomyślał, żeby spakować dokumenty, psia mordo!

-Bez tego ni rusz, dzieciaku.- zawołał pogodnie Tazuna, zupełnie nieświadomy zmiany nastroju blondyna.

Naruto spojrzał markotnie przed siebie. Wiedział dokładnie gdzie znajduje się jego akt urodzenia, a tym miejscem była szuflada w pokoju gościnnym domu Mitokado. W tym samym pokoju, w którym rozmawiał z Orochimaru Sanninem. Było to miejsce, do którego absolutnie nie chciał wracać.

Było też jeszcze jedno miejsce, w którym _teoretycznie_ mogła znajdować się kopia tego dokumentu, tyle że…

Jego przemyślenia zostały przerwane przez głośną czkawkę Tazuny, którą dało się słyszeć, gdy podnosił się ociężale z krzesła.

-No nic, chłopaki. Ja się zbieram. Jutro…. Dzisiaj w sumie, trzeba do roboty zasuwać.

Naruto spojrzał na niego jak na szaleńca. Staruszek ledwo co trzymał się na nogach, a za parę godzin chciał wstać i ruszyć do pracy? Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że była to jedna z tych dziwnych rzeczy mówionych przez staruszka, a nie prawda, bo w przeciwnym razie poważnie martwił się o przyszłość nowo postawionych budynków.

Nim ruszył do wyjścia, staruszek zwrócił się jeszcze w stronę Uzumaki'ego:

-Ty, z głupią twarzą, jak się jednak ogarniesz to dyliżans do Nami no Kuni jedzie w piątek. Też nim jadę, żeby się z rodziną zobaczyć.-oznajmił z uśmiechem, po czym dodał, jakby świetna myśl wpadła mu nagle do głowy.- Hej, może cię z moim wnuczkiem zapoznam, jesteście chyba w tym samym wieku! Na pewno się polubicie.

Naruto nie miał pojęcia ile lat miał wnuczek Tazuny, ale słysząc szyderczy chichot ze strony Kiby, był gotów się założyć, że była to liczba jednocyfrowa.

Blondyn odprowadził zataczającego się staruszka wzrokiem. Wciąż nie był pewny, co o nim tak naprawdę myśleć, ani czy w ogóle go polubił. Było w nim coś dziwnego, przez co Naruto nie był w stanie przypasować go do jakieś jednolitej kategorii. Na teraz, był gotów stwierdzić jedynie, że Tazuna był nieszkodliwy… i to byłoby na tyle.

-No dobra, chodź.- zagadnął chwilę później Kiba, gdy Tazuna zniknął już za drzwiami gospody.- My też się lepiej zbierajmy. Po pierwszej w nocy robi się tu nieco nieprzyjemnie.

Naruto zamrugał zdziwiony i rozejrzał się dyskretnie dookoła. Gęsia skórka utworzyła się na jego ramionach, gdy gdzie nie spojrzał, widział wyraźnie już pijanych ludzi, z czerwonymi wypiekami na twarzy i rozbieganymi oczami, które wyraźnie szukały jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia. Czegoś do zrobienia.

Uzumaki nie miał pojęcia, jakimi czynnościami lubili zajmować się tutejsi w takim stanie, ale szczerze mówiąc to nie chciał wiedzieć. Wziął Kibę za słowo i wierzył, że jest to coś nieprzyjemnego.

Skinął głową i wstał z krzesła, po czym podążył za Inuzuką w stronę wyjścia, starając się nie trącić nikogo po drodze. Miał wrażenie, że teraz nie byliby tak przyjaźni i bezproblemowi, jacy byli jeszcze dwie godziny temu.

Nim przekroczył próg gospody, Naruto rzucił jednak ostatnie, długie spojrzenie w stronę blondwłosej kobiety. Tsunade.

_Spadkobierczyni fortuny, pechowa hazardzistka, niestarzejąca się piękność, najsilniejsza kobieta, jaką dane było spotkać Jirayi i jeszcze lekarz._

Patrząc na nią teraz, w jej wyraźnie wstawionym stanie, gdy rzucała wyzywające komentarze w stronę reszty graczy, Naruto był w stanie dostrzec jedynie dwie z pięciu rzeczy, o których mówił mu jego ojciec chrzestny.

Zdecydowanie była pechową hazardzistką i zdecydowanie była piękna. Widząc jednak jej zaniedbane ciuchy, nie widział żadnej fortuny. Patrząc na to, jak musiała być podtrzymywana na krześle przez jej wyraźnie zrezygnowaną towarzyszkę, nie widział siły. A gdy zobaczył, jak jednym chlustem kończy zawartość kolejnej butelki z alkoholem, zdecydowanie nie widział lekarza.

Z poczuciem ponurego rozczarowania, Naruto wyszedł na zewnątrz.

* * *

Po dotarciu domu Inuzuki, wolnym już od obecności przerażającego Ibiki Morino, Naruto i Kiba zasiedli na krzesłach przy stole w niewielkiej kuchni. Kiba zajęty karmieniem i przepraszaniem biednego Akamaru, który został sam na cały dzień, a Naruto zajęty użaleniem się nad sobą.

Od wyjścia z gospody, Uzumaki milczał w niemalże nienaturalny dla niego sposób, pogrążony w myślach.

Nie było mowy o powrocie do domu Mitokado. Jego rodzina z pewnością zrobiłaby wszystko, aby go zatrzymać, gdy tylko przekroczyłby próg ich drzwi. Był też pewien, że Orochimaru Sannin nie pozwoliłby mu tak po prostu wymknąć się po raz kolejny z jego szponów, nie bez poniesienia konsekwencji swoich czynów. Spontaniczność była tak naprawdę jedynym powodem, dla którego w ogóle udało mu się uciec. Powrót, zabranie dokumentu i ponowne opuszczenie miasta było już tylko dziecinną mrzonką.

-Wiesz, zawsze możemy spróbować go podrobić.- podsunął nagle myśl Kiba.- I tak będziesz musiał zmienić rok urodzenia, co nie?

-Zmiana jednej cyfry, a tworzenie od nowa całego dokumentu to zupełnie co innego.- burknął niechętnie Naruto, trzymając głowę na skrzyżowanych na stole ramionach.

Już od jakiś dwudziestu minut siedział w tej samej, beznadziejnej pozycji i spoglądał tempo przed siebie.

 _Akt urodzenia_. Dlaczego nie pomyślał o tym, żeby zajść do pokoju gościnnego i chwycić ten jeden świstek papieru, który leżał na dnie szuflady, chyba od dnia, kiedy został zaadoptowany. Zabrał aktualny dokument tożsamości, i był pewien, że to mu wystarczy. Dopiero teraz uświadamiał sobie, że rzeczywiście brakowało na nim pewnych kluczowych informacji, jak imiona i nazwiska rodziców, oraz miejsce urodzenia.

W końcu, gdy zdecydował, że jego umysł nie da rady wpaść na żadne lepsze rozwiązanie, Naruto wymamrotał niechętnie.

-W sumie, jest chyba jeszcze jedno miejsce, gdzie może być tego kopia.

Naruto jęknął z bólu, gdy tylko po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, Kiba klepnął go mocno w plecy.

-No to super, gdzie?

-W posiadłości rodziny Nara.

Po jego odpowiedzi nastała głucha cisza. Nawet bez patrzenia, Naruto wiedział, że entuzjazm Inuzuki momentalnie zniknął.

-Co?!-zawołał w końcu.- Dlaczego kurna tam?

-Shikaku Nara był doradcą mojego taty.-wyjaśnił blondyn, gdy obrócił nieco głowę, aby móc spojrzeć na Kibę.- Zajmował się częścią roboty papierkowej. Miał kopię dokumentów całej naszej rodziny. Być może jest tam też gdzieś mój akt urodzenia… o ile jeszcze wszystkiego nie wywalili.

Naruto nie wiedział, czy rodzina Nara wciąż te rzeczy posiadała, ani czy w ogóle te rzeczy jeszcze istniały. Tak na dobrą sprawę, to Uzumaki nie wiedział, czy w ogóle zajmowali się jeszcze tego typu sprawami. Za czasów jego dzieciństwa, Shikaku Nara był bardzo częstym gościem w ich domu. Tak też Naruto poznał jednego ze swoich bliższych przyjaciół, syna Shikaku-Shikamaru, który często bawił się z nim i Sasuke, kiedy ich ojcowie zajmowali się interesami.

Naturalną siłą rzeczy, po śmierci Minato i Kushiny, rodzina Nara, która współpracowała od pokoleń z rodziną Namikaze, pozostała bez pracy. Naruto był wtedy jeszcze nieletni, a jego prawny pełnomocnik- Jirayia, zniknął z powierzchni ziemi jakiś rok wcześniej. Wszystkie udziały i prawa do działalności zostały więc przekazane w ręce wspólnika Minato- Fugaku Uchiha, a co za tym idzie- całej rodzinie Uchiha. Naruto nie miał pojęcia, co stało się z tym wszystkim po pożarze, a tym bardziej nie miał pojęcia, czym zajmowała się teraz rodzina Nara. Prawda była taka, że nie kwapił się zbytnio po zasięganie informacji na temat tego, co działo się z Konohą, a jego jedyny łącznik z tym miejscem- Kiba, wcale się tymi sprawami nie interesował.

-No, to chyba jednak odwiedzisz kumpli z lepszych stron.- zawołał Inuzuka z udawanym entuzjazmem.

Naruto, w odpowiedzi, wydał z siebie zrezygnowany jęk.


	5. Chapter 5

Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było różnicę. Gdy tylko Naruto wykonał ten pierwszy krok i stanął w końcu na części Konohy, uważanej za _lepszą,_ nie mógł powstrzymać natarczywej myśli, która mówiła mu, że rzeczywiście było tu lepiej. Chodniki były znacznie czystsze, domostwa bardziej zadbane- pomalowane jednolicie, bez odpadających tynków, czy dachówek. Wszystkie ogrody były doprowadzone do porządku i prezentowały się dumnie gamą różnorodnych krzewów i kwiatów we wszystkich możliwych kolorach. _Lepsza_ część Konohy wyglądała jak Konoha, którą pamiętał za dawnych lat.

Naruto nie śmiał powiedzieć tego na głos, zwłaszcza w towarzystwie dziwnie milczącego teraz Kiby, ale czuł się tu bardziej, jak w domu, niż w tej drugiej części.

-Dobrze się nad tym zastanowiłeś?- zapytał Inuzuka, gdy stanęli w końcu przy masywnej, czarnej bramie, która zagradzała wejście na potężne podwórko.

-Nie.- przyznał otwarcie i uśmiechnął się nieco nerwowo.

Prawda była taka, że nie miał się nad czym zastanawiać. Odpowiedź była w końcu bardzo prosta. Dziecinnie wręcz prosta. Podjęcie decyzji zajęło mu tak naprawdę niewiele czasu.

Zmuszenie się do tego, aby tą decyzję zrealizować- to trochę trwało.

-Potrzebuję tych dokumentów, jeśli chcę wstąpić do marynarki.-westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem.- Jedna ich kopia jest tutaj, druga w Kumo-Gakure… chyba nawet takie głąby, jak my, potrafią ocenić, która z tych opcji jest lepsza, co?

Kiba otworzył usta, lecz po chwili zamknął je, nie wydobywając z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Wyraźnie nie potrafił znaleźć w głowie żadnego kontrargumentu. Zapewne dlatego, że takiego nie było. Zamiast tego zerknął podejrzliwie w stronę posiadłości rodziny Nara, a jego usta zacisnęły się w cienką linię.

-Mam tu zaczekać?- zapytał z wyraźną niechęcią w głosie.

Naruto posłał mu lekki uśmiech. Wiedział, że jeśli powie „tak”, to Kiba czekałby tu nawet i cały dzień, ale patrząc na to, jak jego twarz już teraz wykrzywia się w pełen odrazy grymas, uznał, że nie będzie mu tego robił. Jego przyjaciel bardzo źle znosił przebywanie w części miasta, którą otwarcie gardził, i przypuszczał nawet, że jeśli zostawi go tutaj na dłuższy czas, wywiąże się z tego bójka z pierwszym lepszym przechodniem. Nie umknęły mu w końcu nieprzychylne spojrzenia, które rzucali w ich stronę mieszkańcy tej części, gdy szli główną ulicą.

Pokręcił więc głową.

-A ty co, moja opiekunka?- rzucił z przekąsem, żeby czasem Inuzuka nie pomyślał sobie, że się nad nim lituje.- Dam sobie radę, bez ciebie trzymającego mnie za rączkę. Zresztą i tak będę pewnie musiał długo czekać. Idź zrobić coś produktywnego, psia-mordo.

-Jełop.- rzucił w jego stronę, lecz Naruto był w stanie wychwycić lekką ulgę w jego głosie. Kiba zdecydowanie nie chciał siedzieć tu dłużej, niż trzeba było.- Tylko słuchaj, nie spoufalaj się z nimi zbytnio, dobra? Przynajmniej nie od razu, najpierw wybadaj teren. Nawet jak kiedyś byli twoimi kumplami to, no wiesz, nie narażaj im się, ani nic, bo z ludźmi tutaj nie ma żartów. Także tego, nie Narutuj tu za bardzo i trzymał łapy przy sobie.

Na koniec zmarszczone czoło Kiby wygładziło się momentalnie i już po chwili posyłał mu zaczepny uśmiech.

-Chyba, że spotkasz skurwiela, wtedy wal w twarz na dzień dobry.  

Naruto wydał z siebie nerwowe parsknięcie. Wiedział, że Kiba próbował podnieść go jakoś na duchu i ostrzec, ale szczerze mówiąc miało to odmienny efekt.

Możliwość spotkania Sasuke Uchiha była ostatnią rzeczą, o której chciał teraz myśleć.

 

* * *

 

Mówiąc Kibie o tym, że być może będzie musiał długo czekać, naprawdę żartował, tymczasem głośno bijący zegar w zimnym korytarzu wskazywał wpół do piątej. Spędził już wiele czasu na twardym krześle, przez co coraz bardziej ogarniało go zniechęcenie i zdenerwowanie. Rozejrzał się dookoła, próbując odnaleźć wzrokiem odźwiernego, który wpuścił go do środka. Może powinien powiedzieć mu, że to wszystko to był tylko taki żart, i wrócić z powrotem do domu Kiby? W końcu, nie trudno byłoby go przekonać. Gdy zapukał do wielkiej bramy posiadłości Nara, a przed nim pojawił się znikąd ponuro wyglądający staruszek, Naruto oznajmił mu tylko, że ma wiadomość dla pana Nary. Wiadomość od Naruto Uzumaki’ego.

Odźwierny, który nie pracował tu jeszcze siedem lat temu, nie rozpoznał go z wyglądu, zlustrował go jedynie od stóp do głów, jakby rzeczywiście oczekiwał oznajmienia, że to zwykły żart. Gdy niczego takiego nie usłyszał, kiwnął w milczeniu głową i zwyczajnie wskazał mu korytarz, gdzie znajdowali się inni, którzy mieli jakąś sprawę do Shikaku Nary.

Już na pierwszy rzut oka, Naruto mógł stwierdzić, że pasował w tym towarzystwie jak wół do karety. Wszyscy mężczyźni, a było ich około dwunastu, siedzieli na obitych ciemnobrązowym materiałem krzesłach, ustawionych pod ścianą w długim holu. Mieli na sobie nieskazitelnie czyste, ciemne, a zarazem szykowne ubrania, jakby wszyscy zaopatrywali się u tego samego krawca. Któż ich tam wie? Może rzeczywiście tak było.

Uzumaki w swojej białej koszuli i luźnych, beżowych spodniach zupełnie do nich nie pasował, i gdy tylko znalazł się w ich polu widzenia, mógł dostrzec zdziwienie, zaintrygowanie, ale co najgorsze- dezaprobatę w ich spojrzeniach.

Teraz, niemal dwie godziny później, czuł, że odstaje od nich coraz bardziej, jako że był jedynym, który wiercił się na swoim krześle. Jakim cudem ci ludzie mogli siedzieć tak w bezruchu przez tak długi czas?

Naruto wstał z miejsca, nie mogąc już znieść dłużej bezczynności. Ostrożnie przeszedł parę kroków. W domu panowała taka cisza, że miał wrażenie, jakby odgłos jego butów niósł się echem przez całą posiadłość. Ludzie, którzy wciąż siedzieli na krzesłach posyłali mu dziwne spojrzenia. Jakby mieli mu za złe, że nie porusza się bezszelestnie.

Naruto spojrzał na nich niemalże wyzywająco. Co będzie dalej? Spojrzą na niego spode łba, gdy ośmieli się za głośno wciągnąć powietrze? Z poczuciem dziecięcego buntu, zaczął przechadzać się po holu, stąpając przy tym jak głośno się da.

Wystrój wnętrza nie zmienił się ani trochę, od czasu gdy był tu po raz ostatni. Wciąż znajdowały się tu te same proste, lecz posiadające swój własny urok meble. Te same pomalowane na beżowo ściany, ozdobione jedynie lampami i jednym obrazem przedstawiającym krajobraz jakiegoś pagórka. Wszystko lśniło tu czystością, lecz Naruto wiedział, że nie była to zasługa żadnego członka rodziny Nara. Oni byli na to zbyt leniwi. Uzumaki nie postrzegał tego jednak, jako wadę. Uśmiechnął się nawet w duchu, przypominając sobie wszystkie śmieszne sytuacje, do których zawsze doprowadzało lenistwo Shikamaru- wycofywanie się z zawodów, po tym, jak już je wygrał, nieobecność na ważnych spotkaniach, zasypianie w środku rozmowy, wygłaszanie przemów w pięciu, ewentualnie sześciu słowach…

Rodzina Nara może i była leniwa, ale nigdy nie była nudna.

Pochłoniętego wspomnieniami Naruto, wyrwał z myśli dopiero dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Chłopak spojrzał od razu w tamtą stronę. W progu stał wysoki, ciemnowłosy chłopak, z włosami związanymi w wysoką kitkę.

Uzumaki zachłysnął się powietrzem, gdy tylko jego spojrzenie padło na twarz mężczyzny.

Shikamaru Nara.

Naruto zamrugał parę razy. Jego oczy rozszerzały się z każdym mrugnięciem.

Jego buzia rozdziawiła się, gdy w końcu coś sobie uświadomił. _Panem Nara_ był teraz Shikamaru. Naruto ledwie powstrzymał parsknięcie śmiechem, które cisnęło mu się na usta. _Shikamaru_ był teraz _panem Nara._

Jego rozbawiony wyraz twarzy zbladł jednak natychmiastowo, gdy zlustrował wzrokiem swojego dawnego przyjaciela.

Tak jak wszystko inne, również Shikamaru zmienił się diametralnie. Był teraz znacznie wyższy, jego włosy schludniejsze, a on sam wydawał się wyglądać bardziej poważnie. A może wydawało mu się tak, ze względu na jego ubiór? Siedem lat temu, Shikamaru zwykł nosić luźną parę spodni i jeszcze luźniejszą koszulę. Cytując matkę Nary „wyglądał jak pierwszy lepszy menel”.

Teraz miał na sobie długie, czarne spodnie, przylegające idealnie do jego sylwetki. Biała koszula była starannie dopięta i, co najdziwniejsze, _uprasowana_. Na jego ramiona zarzucona był porządna kamizelka, wykonana z jakiegoś dobrego materiału. Na jednym z jego ramion naszyty był znak rodziny Nara, a na drugiej…

Wzrok Naruto spoczął wreszcie na naszywce na prawym ramieniu Shikamaru. Serce podeszło mu do gardła.

Znak Uchiha. Znak rodziny Uchiha widniał na prawym ramieniu Shikamaru Nary.

Blondyn zacisnął dłonie w pięści, czując jak zbiera się na nich nerwowy pot. Tysiące myśli przebiegło  mu przez głowę. Czy rodzina Nara była teraz związana w jakiś sposób z rodziną Uchiha? Małżeństwo, interesy, nowo odkryte powiązania?

Nim jednak zdążył zagłębić się dalej w swoje przemyślenia, dźwięk zdecydowanych kroków Shikamaru rozniósł się echem po mahoniowym parkiecie. Nikt jednak nie patrzył na _niego_ spode łba. Wszyscy obecni na korytarzu patrzyli w jego stronę w oczekiwaniu. W ich spojrzeniu dostrzec też można było dozę szacunku, coś, co nigdy wcześniej nie było skierowane w stronę młodego Nary. Przynajmniej nie za dawnych czasów.

Shikamaru przeszedł obok Naruto, zupełnie nie zwracając na niego uwagi. Jakby chciał pokonać odległość holu najszybciej, jak się da, nie ważne, co działo się wokół. Jego spojrzenie było wyjątkowo skupione, gdy lustrował wzrokiem wszystkie osoby, siedzące wciąż na twardych krzesłach w holu.

Naruto zacisnął mocno wargi. Cisza, jaka zapadła, gdy Shikamaru stanął w końcu w miejscu, wydawała się dzwonić mu w uszach.

-Który z was ma dla mnie wiadomość od Naruto Uzumaki’ego?

Głos Shikamaru był wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony. Jego czoło było zmarszczone, jakby potrzeba publicznego mówienia wprawiała go w stan poirytowania. Za pewne tak i było.

Mężczyźni z holu patrzyli po sobie z niemym pytaniem, ale żadne z nich nie przemówiło. Gdy uświadomili sobie, że nie chodzi o żadnego z nich, twarze wszystkich, jak na komendę, zwróciły się w stronę jedynej osoby, która nie siedziała już na krześle obok nich.

Naruto zbladł. Jakby w zwolnionym tempie obserwował, jak głowa Shikamaru obraca się w kierunku, gdzie patrzyli mężczyźni.

Już po chwili stał twarzą w twarz z Narą.

Kącik ust Naruto zaczął drgać w nerwowym półuśmiechu. Uniósł w górę prawą dłoń i wykonał nią jakiś niezręczny gest, coś jakby machanie, ale wiedział, że z perspektywy innych musiało to wyglądać wyjątkowo żałośnie. Gdy przemówił, jego głos brzmiał wyjątkowo niepewnie:

-E… tego… Naruto mówi „Hej”?

Jak na prawdziwego Narę przystało- zdumienie nie wpełzło na twarz Shikamaru. Jego powieki drgnęły gwałtownie, jego brwi przesunęły się nieco w górę, a usta rozchyliły się nieznacznie, lecz poza tym- nic nie wskazywało na to, że widok blondyna po siedmiu latach, w jakikolwiek sposób go zaskoczył.

Gdy znowu zabrał głos, w jego tonie również nie słychać było żadnej zmiany:

-Spotkania odwołane. Idźcie do Yamanaki, niech wpisze was na jutro.

Nie zważając na pełne oburzenia miny mężczyzn, Shikamaru odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył pewnym krokiem w stronę swojego gabinetu. Mijając Naruto, posłał mu krótkie spojrzenie i skinął na niego, żeby szedł za nim.

Blondyn przełknął głośno ślinę. Teraz nie było już szansy na wycofanie się.

Czując jakby jego nogi zmieniły się nagle w ołów, zrobił pierwszy krok, a potem kolejne, aż w końcu znalazł się w gabinecie Shikamaru i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

* * *

 

Stojąc na środku gabinetu Shikamaru Nary, Naruto czuł się jeszcze bardziej nie na miejscu, niż gdy siedział w holu. Nie wiedział, czy było to spowodowane obecnością jednego z jego przyjaciół z dawnych lat, czy może tym, że miał on swój własny gabinet. Swój własny, wielki, szykowanie umeblowany gabinet. Stało tu długie, brązowe biurko, zastawione zewsząd papierami i długopisami. Po obu stronach stały krzesła, już na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądające na bardziej wygodne, niż te w holu. W rogu pokoju znajdowała się krótka, narożna kanapa z dostawionym, szklanym stolikiem. Cała ściana po prawej stronie Uzumaki’ego zakryta była regałami, wypełnionymi po brzegi książkami.

Blondyn przełknął nerwowo ślinę.

Shikamaru Nara był teraz panem Nara i miał swój własny gabinet. Miał wrażenie, jakby przeniósł się do jakiejś alternatywnej rzeczywistości.

Shikamaru wcale nie pomagał mu w oswojeniu się z nową sytuacją. Gdy tylko znaleźli się w _jego gabinecie_ , szatyn stanął po drugiej stronie biurka, po czym usiadł na masywnym, czarnym krześle i od tej pory spoglądał na niego z wyczekiwaniem… a może z podejrzeniem? Uzumaki nie był pewien, jako, że starał się unikać spojrzenia Nary za wszelką cenę.

-To… który Yamanaka dla ciebie pracuje?

Naruto przeklął się w myślach. Nie tak powinien zacząć tą rozmowę. Nie wiedział dokładnie, jak powinien był to zrobić, ale był pewien, że nie tak.

-Ino.- odparł krótko Shikamaru, jego oczy wciąż nie opuszczały twarzy blondyna, wprawiając go przy tym w wyjątkowy dyskomfort.

Naruto zmarszczył nieco brwi. Ino Yamanaka? Ją też pamiętał z dawnych czasów. Razem z Sakurą Haruno zawsze zabiegały niezwykle zaborczo o względy Sasuke… niezmiernie irytując przy tym Naruto, zwłaszcza po tym, gdy wyleczył się już ze swojego dziecięcego zauroczenia małą Haruno. Nie mógł sobie jednak wyobrazić buntowniczej blondynki, którą kiedyś znał, pracującej dla Shikamaru, którym kiedyś szczerze gardziła i wytykała go palcami przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji.

-Zrobiłeś z Ino swoją asystentkę?

Coś błysnęło w końcu w oczach szatyna, uwalniając Naruto od przyszpilającego spojrzenia. Kąciki ust Shikamaru powędrowały nieznacznie w górę. Na jego twarzy malowała się ledwie widoczna satysfakcja.

-W dobre dni przynosi mi nawet kawę.

Naruto parsknął krótkim śmiechem. Odważył się unieść wzrok i zatrzymać go nieco dłużej na twarzy Nary. Od razu zakłuło go to, jak niezręczna była cała ta sytuacja.

Co mówiła mu o tym kiedyś jego mama? A tak- Nikt nie wydaje się bardziej obcy, niż osoba, którą kiedyś znałeś, a teraz nie jesteś w stanie rozpoznać. Patrząc na Shikamaru, nie był w stanie w pełni utożsamić go z chłopcem, z którym kiedyś wylegiwał się na podwórku i oglądał bezmyślnie chmury.

Naruto był pewien, że i Nara, gdy patrzył na niego, zauważał różnice. Był pewien, że ta rozmowa była by znacznie swobodniejsza, gdyby byli parą nieznajomych.

W końcu Shikamaru odchrząknął lekko i spytał:

-Używasz nazwiska matki?

Uzumaki wzruszył ramionami.

-Nie mam żadnych podstaw, żeby używać nazwiska ojca.

Prawda była taka, że Naruto zmienił nazwisko gdy tylko zaadoptowała go rodzina Mitokado. Zaledwie trzy dni po opuszczeniu Konohy. Wystarczyło mu parokrotne przedstawienie się nowo poznanym ludziom, aby wiedzieć, że niektóre rzeczy zwyczajnie się zmieniły i nigdy już nie powrócą do poprzedniego stanu.

Rzucanie nazwiska, które nie nosi już z sobą żadnej wartości, poza sentymentalną, tylko po to, aby zostać zasypanym lawiną niezręcznych, prywatnych pytań, które zawsze wprowadzały go w niezwykle ponury nastrój… gra nie była warta świeczki.

Naruto dość szybko zrozumiał, że nie jest już Naruto Namikaze, a kategorycznie protestował myśli o byciu Naruto Mitokado… został więc Naruto Uzumaki’m.

-Rozumiem.- mruknął pod nosem Shikamaru, po czym znowu zapadła między nimi niezręczna cisza.

Naruto nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Oczekiwał, że zastanie tu ojca Shikamaru, a nie jego samego. Jakiekolwiek wcześniej przygotowane formułki, które utworzył sobie w głowie poszły w zapomnienie.

Dostrzegając jego dziwne wahanie, Shikamaru zmarszczył brwi i spytał poważnie:

-Masz kłopoty?

-…Już nie.

Przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.

Twarz Shikamaru wygładziła się nieznacznie. Oparł się swobodniej o swoje krzesło.

-No więc? Chyba nie wpadłeś tylko po to, żeby powiedzieć „Hej”?

Naruto przełknął głośno ślinę. Pod taksującym spojrzeniem Nary czuł się jakby stał na scenie przed pokaźną publicznością. Nie miał pojęcia, co takiego było w oczach członków tej rodziny, ale jakoś nigdy nie potrafił przed nimi kłamać. Miał wrażenie, że i tak byliby w stanie przejrzeć go na wylot.

Nie widząc innego wyjścia, Naruto usiadł w końcu na krześle naprzeciwko Shikamaru.

 

* * *

 

Streszczenie wszystkich wydarzeń zajęło mu znacznie dłużej, niż mu się początkowo wydawało. Najpierw musiał zadecydować gdzie chciał zacząć, od którego momentu. Czy od chwili, gdy opuścił Konohę, czy od lat mieszkania w Kumo? Ostatecznie zdecydował się na drugą opcję, znacznie prostszą do wyjaśnienia, i nie wywołującą lawiny niepotrzebnych pytań. Gdy doszedł do tematu Orochimaru Sannina, zatrzymał się chwilowo w swoim wywodzie. Przez jakiś czas kontemplował, czy zdradzić Shikamaru tą część historii, ale czując na sobie jego przenikliwe spojrzenie, szybko zdecydował, że _tak._ Nara pewnie i tak znalazłby jakiś sposób, żeby wyciągnąć z niego tę informację. Gdy Uzumaki dotarł wreszcie do powodu, dla którego zjawił się tu dzisiaj, za oknem zaczynało robić się już ciemno.

-Chcesz wstąpić do marynarki?- spytał Nara po chwili dłuższego milczenia. Jego głos przepełniony był zwątpieniem.

Naruto spojrzał na niego z lekkim rozbawieniem. Kiedy powiedział Shikamaru, że jego przyszywana rodzina postanowiła go sprzedać- ten kiwnął jedynie głową, bez śladu zaskoczenia. Gdy tylko jednak temat zszedł na plan kariery blondyna- brwi Shikamaru powędrowały w górę. Umysł Nary musiał działać na jakiejś innej zasadzie priorytetów, niż jak u reszty ludzi.

-Wiesz, że oni muszą przestrzegać tam zasad, prawda?

-Dlaczego wszyscy mnie o to pytają?-prychnął blondyn.- Naprawdę myślicie, że jestem takim nieudacznikiem, że nawet tego nie potrafię zrobić?

Shikamaru pokręcił głową ze zniecierpliwieniem.

-To nie tak, Naruto. Prawda jest taka, że uważam, iż możesz zrobić wszystko, jeśli naprawdę tego chcesz.- powiedział z niebywałą pewnością w głosie, co momentalnie zbiło blondyna z pantałyku.  

-Pytanie tylko, czy _naprawdę_ tego chcesz?- dokończył swoją wypowiedź i znowu przeszył Uzumaki’ego swoim przenikliwym spojrzeniem.

Naruto przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Naprawdę nie lubił znajdować się pod ostrzałem spojrzenia rodziny Nara. Gdy przemówił, jego głos brzmiał nieco zrezygnowanie:

-To jedyny pomysł, jaki wpadł mi do głowy. Tak naprawdę to myślałem nad tym już wcześniej, jeszcze przed całą tą sprawą z Orochimaru. To dla mnie najlepsza opcja.

Nara milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, znowu taksując go wzrokiem. W końcu jego spojrzenie złagodniało, a Uzumaki miał wrażenie, jakby dopiero teraz mógł odetchnąć.

-Kłopotliwe…- mruknął pod nosem, a kąciki ust Naruto uniosły się mimowolnie w górę. Może Shikamaru nie zmienił się tak diametralnie, jak mu się zdawało?

Zniechęcony, możliwe, że i marudny wyraz twarzy zdecydowanie wyglądał teraz identycznie, jak ten sprzed lat.

-Znikasz bez pożegnania na siedem lat, a gdy w końcu się pojawiasz, robisz to tylko po to, żeby uzyskać środki na to, żeby zniknąć po raz kolejny?

-Pożegnałem się. Zostawiłem list, dattebayo!

Shikamaru prychnął z rozbawieniem.

-Tak, bardzo wylewny. Nim doszedłem do drugiego akapitu, moje imię pojawiło się około dwudziestu razy. O powtórzeniach słowa „ramen” już nie wspomnę… W pewnym momencie nie byłem pewny do kogo tak naprawdę piszesz.

Uzumaki obrócił głowę z lekkim naburmuszeniem. Co, jak co, ale w pisanie listów włożył całe swoje serce. Z perspektywy czasu, może nie była to najlepsza forma pożegnania, ale na tamten moment nie było go stać na nic więcej. Dopiero miesiąc, czy dwa po wyjeździe, uświadomił sobie, że jego przyjaciele zasługiwali na coś lepszego. Oczywiście wtedy było już za późno.

Jego natychmiastowe naburmuszenie bardzo szybko przeistoczyło się znowu w niezręczność.

-Słuchaj, Shikamaru… Przepraszam, że ja… Nie powinienem był tak wtedy…

-Nie mam Ci tego za złe, Naruto.-wtrącił od razu Nara, po raz kolejny wytrącając blondyna z myśli.-  Byłeś w kiepskiej sytuacji, zrobiłeś co musiałeś, żeby poczuć się lepiej. Co prawda mogłeś utrzymywać kontakt listowny, ale biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co się stało… Chowanie urazy o to, że nie zostałeś wydaje się być samolubne… i niezwykle kłopotliwe.

Naruto zamrugał parokrotnie. Poczuł niewygodną gulę, która tworzyła się gdzieś w jego gardle. Zdecydowanie nie spodziewał się, że cała sprawa pójdzie tak szybko w zapomnienie.

-Dzięki.

W odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie krótkie kiwnięcie głową i z jakiegoś powodu znaczyło to więcej, niż jakiekolwiek słowa, jakie mógł wypowiedzieć.

W końcu Naruto odchrząknął lekko i chcąc zmienić temat, zagadnął:

-No to…Pracujesz teraz dla rodziny Uchiha?

Shikamaru wzruszył bezwiednie ramionami.

-Mój ojciec zaczął z nimi współpracę parę lat temu, kiedy nie było żadnych innych ofert. Po tym, jak przejąłem gabinet uznałem, że też będę się ich trzymał. Lepszy Uchiha, niż Hyuga.

-Tylko takie opcje zostały?

-Jest jeszcze Danzo, ale opcją to bym go nie nazwał.

-I naprawdę… _pracujesz_?

Kąciki ust Shikamaru uniosły się w lekki uśmiech.

-Zależy kogo spytasz.

Naruto wyszczerzył zęby. Tak, niektóre rzeczy zdecydowanie się nie zmieniły.

-No więc, co takiego jest z Hyuuga i Danzo, że ich skreśliłeś?

Nara westchnął głęboko, jakby samo myślenie na ten temat go męczyło.

-Od początku popełniali wiele błędów. Większość jest już nie do naprawienia. Człowiek taki jak Danzo nie przyzna się jednak to tego, że się mylił. Będzie ciągnął dalej to, co zaczął, przekonując ludzi, że działa dalekosiężnie i w końcu jego strategia przyniesie efekty… Na szczęście kretynów, którzy wciąż nabierają się na te brednie jest stopniowo coraz mniej.

Uzumaki nie mógł powiedzieć, że był tym w jakiś sposób zaskoczony. Danzo zawsze zachowywał się, jak nadęty jegomość, zawsze starając się zaszkodzić w jakiś sposób Jiji’emu. Uzumaki nigdy go nie lubił i jakoś miał wrażenie, że ten sentyment nie zmieni się nawet po siedmiu latach.

-Hyuuga natomiast chcą powrotu do tego, co było.-kontynuował Nara.- Przywrócenia Konohy do stanu, w jakim była za czasów twojego ojca i Sarutobi’ego. Ze wszystkimi odpowiednimi zasadami i nakazami.

Naruto zmarszczył nieco brwi. To nie brzmiało źle, przynajmniej w jego głowie. Nie odezwał się jednak słowem na ten temat, i czekał, aż Shikamaru skończy swój wywód.

-Nie rozumieją jednak, że tamten stan rzeczy nie wpasuje się zupełnie w panujące teraz realia. Czasy się zmieniły, ludzie się zmienili. Nie można wziąć części ze starej układanki i wcisnąć jej w nową. Prędzej czy później dysharmonia zostanie zauważona i jedna z dwóch rzeczy będzie musiała dostosować się do drugiej. Albo nie pasująca część, albo wszystko wokół niej. A jak wiadomo, większość zawsze wygrywa.

-Więc pracujesz dla Itachi’ego Uchihy… jego plan jest lepszy, niż pozostałych?

Ku zdumieniu Naruto, Shikamaru wzruszył bezmyślnie ramionami.

-Wiem tylko tyle, że nie zamierza kontynuować głupich planów Danzo i w przeciwieństwie do Hyuuga wie, że gospodarka Konohy musi dostosować się do innych miast, jeśli chce mieć szansę na utrzymanie się. Zgadzam się z jego głównymi założeniami. Wiem, że zależy mu na tym mieście. Wiem też, że Itachi Uchiha nie jest idiotą. Tyle wystarczy, żebym mógł uznać go za najlepszą opcje.

-Czyli… z trojga złego najlepszy Uchiha?

Nara kiwnął głową, lecz wyraźnie bez przekonania.

Naruto zmarszczył brwi. To co słyszał niezbyt mu się podobało. Hokage, który wygrywa, tylko dlatego, że jego przeciwnicy to zaślepieni durnie… Za nic nie pasowało to do obrazu świetnie prosperującej kiedyś Konohy, którą pamiętał. Ani tym bardziej do jego wizji Hokage, posady, z którą kiedyś wiązał się ogromny szacunek, a o której on przez wiele lat marzył.

Wiedział jednak, że nie jest to jego miejsce, aby się wypowiadać. Nie był już oficjalnie obywatelem tego miasta, a o polityce wiedział tyle, co pierwszy lepszy postronny. Ba, plany Hyuuga wydawały mu się dobrym pomysłem, nim Nara nie wytknął pewnych oczywistości.

Shikamaru, dostrzegając najwyraźniej, że rozmowa zabrnęła ku końcowi, odchrząknął lekko i podniósł się ze swojego fotela.

-Ojciec nie ma w zwyczaju wyrzucać dokumentów, nie ważne, jak stare by były. Twój akt urodzenia powinien gdzieś tam jeszcze być. Zobaczę, co dam radę znaleźć. Poczekaj tutaj.

Naruto posłał mu wdzięczny uśmiech.

-Wiszę ci przysługę, Shikamaru!

-No lepiej. Szukanie tego papierka będzie cholernie kłopotliwe. -rzucił na odchodne, nim iście męczennym krokiem wyszedł na korytarz, zostawiając za sobą lekko uchylone drzwi.

Gdy tylko odgłos butów Nary zniknął, Naruto oparł się znacznie swobodniej o oparcie swojego fotela i odetchnął głęboko, z wyraźnym spokojem. To spotkanie wyszło znacznie lepiej, niż przypuszczał i teraz nawet cieszył się z tego, że do niego doszło.

Nawet biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, ujrzenie po raz kolejny Shikamaru Nary i wyjaśnienie pewnych spraw sprawiło mu nie lada ulgę. Jakby jakaś część ciężaru spadła mu z barków.

Kolejne minuty mijały w ciszy, a Naruto zastanawiał się w myślach jakie jeszcze tematy powinien poruszyć. Uderzyło w niego nagle to, jak ograniczony był jego czas w Konoha-Gakure. Jeśli Shikamaru uda się odnaleźć dzisiaj jego papiery, to będzie w stanie załapać się na dorożkę, o której wspominał Tazuna. Już za pięć dni…

Nagle głęboki głos brzmiący gdzieś z holu wytrącił blondyna z jego myśli.

Naruto zmarszczył brwi. Był zbyt oddalony, aby mógł stwierdzić co dokładnie mówi, ale był pewien, że głos nie brzmiał ani trochę, jak przymulony głos odźwiernego. Nie należał też z pewnością do Shikamaru, ani żadnego innego członka jego rodziny.

Gdy Uzumaki przypisał w końcu ton głosu, zimny dreszcz przeszedł mu po plecach. Jego usta rozdziawiły się mimowolnie, a on sam musiał wyglądać jak ktoś, kto został właśnie uderzony w twarz.

Głos należał do Itachi’ego Uchihy.

Nawet nie musiał się nad tym dłużej zastanawiać. Cholerni Uchiha mieli tak charakterystyczny, głęboki ton, że byłby w stanie go wychwycić nawet w totalnym gwarze na ulicy.

Naruto zerwał się z miejsca i rozejrzał w popłochu. Szybko zaczął kontemplować, czy ma się schować, czy może liczyć na łud szczęścia, że Uchiha nie wejdzie do tego pomieszczenia.

Chwilę później miał ochotę pacnąć się w głowę. Oczywiście, że wejdzie tutaj. To w końcu gabinet Shikamaru, jeśli ma do niego sprawę, to zjawi się właśnie tu.

Głowa blondyna ruszała się z boku na bok tak gwałtownie, że był pewien, iż jutro obudzi się z potwornym bólem szyi. W tym momencie mało go to jednak obchodziło. Odgłos kroków brzmiał już coraz głośniej.

Naruto zrobił więc jedyną rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy w jego desperackim stanie.

Schował się za zasłonę.

Nie wiedział, czy to towarzystwo Kiby tak na niego wpłynęło, że automatycznie szukał drogi ucieczki w oknie, ale musiał przyznać, że ze wszystkich innych opcji, ta kryjówka wydawała się być najlepsza. Ciężkie, ciemnobrązowe story zdecydowanie służyły za dobry kamuflaż. Co prawda pojedyncze nitki łaskotały nieco jego twarz, ale była to cena, którą był gotów zapłacić, jeśli miało go to uratować od spotkaniem z czymkolwiek, co miało w członie nazwy „Uchiha”.

Naruto zamarł w miejscu, gdy usłyszał ciche skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi. W napięciu przysłuchiwał się parze kroków, tuż obok nieg…

Odgłos dwóch par butów. Dwie osoby.

Gdyby Uzumaki nie zamarł w bezruchu, zapewne uderzyłby teraz głową o ścianę. Oczywiście, że _dwie_ osoby. Itachi nie mówiłby przecież do siebie! 

-Dziwne, odźwierny zapewniał, że Shikamaru jest w swoim gabinecie.

-Shikamaru unikający miejsca pracy? Dziwnym bym tego nie nazwał.

O ile Naruto zamarł wcześniej w bezruchu, teraz jego ciało drgnęło niekontrolowanie. Pierwszy głos należał oczywiście do Itachi’ego Uchihy, ale to ten drugi wprowadził jego serce w stan palpitacji.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke cholerny Uchiha musiał przypałętać się tu dzisiaj ze swoim bratem, akurat teraz! Naruto przełknął ślinę- gest, który zwykle przychodził mu z łatwością, teraz wydawał się palić boleśnie jego gardło. Już teraz czuł nerwowe kropelki potu formujące się na jego dłoniach.

-No nic, będziemy musieli zaczekać.

Uzumaki ledwo powstrzymał zrezygnowany jęk, który cisnął mu się na usta. Przeklinał się teraz w duchu, że nie uprzedził jakoś Shikamaru o swojej aktualnej awersji do wszystkiego, co Uchiha. Wiedział, że gdy tylko Nara wróci do gabinetu, od razu wspomni o jego obecności.

Póki co, Naruto zamarł w swojej pozycji za zasłoną i przysłuchiwał się w napięciu wymianie zdań między braćmi. Mógłby przysiąc, że coś kłuje go boleśnie w klatkę piersiową za każdym razem, gdy przemawiał Sasuke.

-Wciąż nie rozumiem dlaczego to wszystko musi być wykonywane w liczbie mnogiej.- głos Sasuke brzmiał wyjątkowo zrezygnowanie i mógłby konkurować teraz z tonem rodziny Nara.

-Byłoby miło, gdyby mój młodszy brat okazywał publicznie swoje wsparcie.

-Byłoby _korzystnie_ , masz na myśli?

-Jedno z drugim się łączy. Poza tym, gdzie ci się tak spieszy?

Sasuke wydał z siebie zirytowane prychnięcie.

-Przemknęło mi przez myśl, żeby zaryglować okna i drzwi przed twoim następnym wystąpieniem.

Przez chwilę w pokoju panowała cisza, a Naruto w przypływie głupiej nadziei pomyślał, że może Itachi obrazi się i wyjdzie. Niestety, już po paru sekundach głos starszego Uchihy przemówił z lekkim westchnieniem:

-Naprawdę uważasz, że mój pomysł przysporzy mi wrogów?

-Ludziom się to nie spodoba.

-To, co popularne, nie zawsze jest słuszne, a to, co słuszne nie zawsze jest popularne.

-Powinieneś użyć tego sloganu na kampanii.

-Wyolbrzymiasz problem, Sasuke.- mruknął Itachi, a Naruto wychwycił od razu tę pobłażliwą nutę w jego głosie, której używał często, gdy Sasuke był młodszy.- Konoha jest tak naprawdę podzielona już od paru lat. Oficjalne odgrodzenie jednej części od drugiej… ludzie mogą być zniesmaczeni, ale z pewnością nie będą zaskoczeni. Kiedy pierwsza fala szoku minie, wszyscy zrozumieją, że to najkorzystniejsze rozwiązanie… dla obu stron.

-Obyś się nie przeliczył.

Gdy Itachi przemówił po raz kolejny, jego głos stracił już całą powagę, kontrastując przy tym z wypowiedzianym ponuro zdaniem Sasuke.

-Oj, nie grymaś się tak, braciszku.-zawołał pogodnie.- Jeszcze ci tak zostanie. Chyba nie chcesz tak wyglądać na zdjęciach ślubnych?

Jakiekolwiek paniczne myśli Naruto zostały zepchnięte na drugi tor. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku.     

 _Ślubnych?_ _Sasuke…._ na zdjęciach… ŚLUBNYCH?! Niektóre słowa zwyczajnie ze sobą nie współgrały, a te były zdecydowanie jednymi z nich.

Naruto nie miał pojęcia, jak to się stało. Czy było to spowodowane zdumieniem, czy może wrodzoną skłonność do pakowania się w kłopoty? Wiedział tylko, że jego ciało drgnęło jakoś gwałtownie, noga sama wysunęła się do przodu. Otarł kolanem o kotarę, przesuwając ją nieco tak, że pozłacane zawieszki zabrzmiały uderzając o siebie. Uzumaki natychmiastowo chwycił za stor, aby utrzymać go w bezruchu, ale było już za późno. Zupełnie stracił równowagę.

Krok do przodu, krok do tyłu, w którymś momencie wykonał chyba piruet. Z jego gardła wydobył się krótki pisk, gdy znalazł się nagle po drugiej stronie zasłony.

I tak oto leżał teraz plackiem na świeżo wysprzątanym dywanie w gabinecie Shikamaru Nary, z ramionami wysuniętymi przed siebie, a twarzą w miękkim włóknie, u stóp dwóch ostatnich żyjących członków rodziny Uchiha.

 _Może… Może nie zauważyli.-_ pomyślał w panice blondyn, nie odważając się poruszyć nawet o centymetr.

Jakiekolwiek głupie nadzieje zostały rozwiane, gdy rozległ się nad nim pełen zdumienia głos Itachi’ego Uchihy:

-Namikaze… Naruto?

Naruto przycisnął twarz jeszcze bardziej w stronę dywanu, marząc teraz tylko o tym, żeby zapaść się pod ziemię.

 _Oczywiście, że Naruto.-_ pomyślał z rosnącym zażenowaniem.- _Kto inny, jak nie Naruto wpakowałby się w sytuację, taką jak ta?_

-Teraz Uzumaki.- wymamrotał, nie podnosząc nawet głowy.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto nie mógł ukrywać przed samym sobą, że fantazjował czasem, jakby to było, gdyby spotkał ponownie Sasuke. Jego wyobraźnia bardzo często podsuwała mu obraz samego siebie, za dziesięć, piętnaście lat na jakimś oficjalnym zgromadzeniu towarzyskim, z niewiarygodnym sukcesem na koncie, pieniędzmi i szanowanym tytułem. Na tym samym spotkaniu znalazłby się też Sasuke- bankrut, któremu wiek odebrał wszelkie walory zewnętrzne, w szczególności włosy. Naruto podszedłby do niego dostojnym krokiem, zlustrował od stóp do głów, prychnął z pogardą i odwrócił się na pięcie, pozostawiając za sobą załamanego Uchihę, który uświadomiłby sobie w końcu co stracił. Na koniec większości tych fantazji Sasuke rzucał się za nim z płaczem.

Rzeczywistość uderzyła w niego teraz niczym lodowaty prysznic, gdy leżał plackiem na dywanie, czując na sobie intensywne spojrzenia, nie tylko Sasuke, ale i jego brata.

-Naruto?

Blondyn był wdzięczny, że był to głos Itachi’ego, ale uświadomił sobie też ze zgrozą, że nieważne ile czasu będzie leżał na ziemi, nie będzie w stanie ich przeczekać. Nie było najmniejszych szans na to, że w końcu znudzeni wzruszą ramionami i wyjdą z pomieszczenia, pozostawiając Naruto samego ze swoją niedolą.

Akceptując swój los, podźwignął się na kolana. Gdy spojrzał w górę, napotkał wyciągniętą rękę Itachi’ego. Uzumaki chwycił jego dłoń i pozwolił mu podnieść się na równe nogi. Wbił swój wzrok w starszego Uchihę, nie chcąc pozwolić oczom zawędrować w stronę tego młodszego, którego sama obecność w tym samym pomieszczeniu zdawała się go przytłaczać.

-Em… Dzięki.- mruknął niepewnie, po czym machnął ręką w stronę porzuconej kotary.- Przepraszam za to. Nie chciałem was podsłuchiwać, ani nic, dattebayo… Tak jakoś wyszło...

Itachi uniósł dłoń i uciszył go gestem.

-Nie martw się. Zawsze zakładałem z góry, że jeśli kiedyś wrócisz to z pewnością, nie zapukasz do drzwi wejściowych, jak normalny człowiek.

Naruto uśmiechnął się niezręcznie. Nigdy nie był pewien, czy Itachi mówi takie rzeczy żartobliwie, czy zwyczajnie z niego kpi. Mężczyzna nie zmienił się z zachowania, a już na pewno nie z wyglądu, jak zauważył Uzumaki. Co prawda Itachi był od niego o cztery lata starszy, więc może zmiany w nim nie powinny być, aż tak drastyczne, ale Naruto i tak jakichś się spodziewał. Tym czasem po Itachi’m nie było widać upływu lat. Te same przydługie włosy, spięte z tyłu w szykowną kitkę. Te same wyraźne rysy twarzy, te same specyficzne znamiona przy oczach i nawet usta wygięte w ten sam nieodgadniony uśmiech. Brat Sasuke nie zmienił się ani trochę od ich ostatniego spotkania.

-Jestem pewien, że miałeś dobry powód dla chowania się za kotarą?- zagadnął pogodnie, lecz nagabujące pytanie chowało się gdzieś za jego słowami.

Naruto przełknął ślinę. Itachi Uchiha miał sposób bycia, który zawsze wprawiał go w zakłopotanie. Jakby za każdą, nawet przyjazną rozmową kryło się przesłuchanie. Teraz, po latach przerwy, wydawał się jeszcze bardziej onieśmielający.

-Chciałem wystraszyć Shikamaru.- palnął pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy.

Itachi uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem, jakby właśnie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał.

-Nic się nie zmieniłeś, Naruto.

Naruto czuł się nieco urażony przez to z jaką łatwością Itachi mu uwierzył. Nic się nie zmienił… od ich ostatniego spotkania, czy od kiedy miał pięć lat? Pytanie cisnęło mu się na język, ale nie miał zamiaru go zadawać, nie chcąc tak naprawdę znać odpowiedzi.

-Sasuke nie mówił mi, że planujesz przyjazd do Konohy.

Itachi spojrzał przelotnie w stronę swojego brata, lecz wzrok Naruto wbity był przed siebie.

-Nie planowałem.

A nawet gdyby planował to miesiącami, Sasuke byłby ostatnią osobą, którą by poinformował.

-Jestem tu tylko przejazdem.- dodał pospiesznie, jakby dla usprawiedliwienia.  

-Ale chyba zamierzałeś się przywitać, prawda?

Naruto był pewien, że jego twarz wykrzywiła się w zrezygnowany grymas. Kolejne nonszalanckie pytanie, które wcale takie nie było.

-Zwłaszcza z moim braciszkiem? Powspominać wasze _bliskie_ lata.

Gdyby Naruto mógł, uderzyłby teraz głową o ścianę. Oczywiście, że nawet do dziś, nieważne ile czasu  minęło, Itachi kontynuował rzucanie obcesowych komentarzy na temat jego związku z Sasuke. Kiedyś było to jedną z ulubionych rozrywek starszego Uchihy. Będąc jedyną osobą, która miała świadomość tego, co działo się pomiędzy Naruto i Sasuke, nie oszczędzał ich ani trochę i niemal na każdym większym zgromadzeniu rzucał uwagi, których podtekst wyłapywali tylko oni i przymykali oczy z zażenowaniem.

Starszy brat Sasuke był chyba najgorszą z możliwych osób, które mogły dowiedzieć się o ich związku, więc oczywiście, był osobą która dowiedziała się o nim już tydzień po tym, gdy się rozpoczął.

Ciężko było ukrywać prawdę przed Itachi’m kiedy ten przyłapał ich kiedyś w salonie posiadłości Uchiha, gdy Naruto znajdował się akurat pomiędzy nogami jego brata. Dla niektórych pozycji wymówka „Potknąłem się i tak na niego upadłem” zwyczajnie nie działa. Naruto wie, bo tamtego dnia próbował.

Słuchając teraz lekkiego, pobłażliwego tonu starszego Uchihy, Uzumaki był pewien, że Sasuke nie powiedział swojemu bratu o tym, co zaszło między nimi na sam koniec. Nie wiedział czy powinien być tym faktem pocieszony, czy rozczarowany.

-Poza tym jest u nas jeszcze parę twoich rzeczy, jeśli jesteś zainteresowany ich odzyskaniem.- kontynuował Itachi, z tym samym niewinnym uśmiechem.- Oczywiście, jeśli Sasuke będzie w stanie się z nimi rozstać. Jestem niemal gotów się założyć, że ułożył sobie z nich pod łóżkiem ołtarzyk, do którego składa cowieczorne modły, aby przywołać cię z powrotem. W końcu się udało, braciszku.

Naruto szczerze wierzył, że jednym z głównych celów życiowych Itachi’ego Uchihy było zawstydzanie swojego młodszego brata. W końcu tylko on mógł naśmiewać się z Sasuke i uniknąć zemsty. Szkoda tylko, że to Uzumaki był często puentą jego żartów.

-Wybacz mu, Naruto. Wygląda na to, że mój braciszek dostał udaru.

Dziwne milczenie Sasuke, zwłaszcza po słowach Itachi’ego, sprawiło, że Uzumaki nie mógł powstrzymać dłużej wzroku, który zawędrował w końcu w jego stronę.

Oddech zamarł gdzieś w jego płucach. Poczuł nagle, że w pokoju zrobiło się niewiarygodnie duszno.

Sasuke Uchiha stał tu przed nim. Tu, w tym samym pokoju, dwa metry od niego.

 _Skurwiel! Wal w twarz na dzień dobry!-_ nagabujący głos Kiby zabrzmiał w jego głowie, lecz blondyn szybko odepchnął go na bok, zbyt pochłonięty obserwowaniem mężczyzny, którego obraz prześladował go przez lata.

Zmienił się, lecz ku trwodze Naruto, nie na gorsze.

Urósł o dobre parę centymetrów. Jego rysy twarzy wyostrzyły się, nadając mu bardziej dojrzały wygląd. Ciemne, atramentowe włosy wydłużyły się nieznacznie i jakby zgęstniały. Nawet gdy jego usta rozchylone były teraz w szoku, a oczy rozszerzone, Uchiha wyglądał idealnie.

Blondyn musiał zebrać w sobie siłę woli, aby nie prychnąć z irytacją.

Oczywiście. Po siedmiu latach, Sasuke wygląda idealnie, a Naruto wygląda jak mop. Jeśli istniała sprawiedliwość na tym świecie, to z pewnością nie znajdowała się w tym pokoju.

Zacisnął mocno wargi, cisza zdawała się dzwonić mu w uszach. Intensywny wzrok Sasuke przyprawiał go o gęsią skórkę.

Oboje milczeli, a atmosfera stawała się coraz bardziej napięta z sekundy na sekundę.

Naruto był pewien, że z tego napięcia powie zaraz coś głupiego. Nie wiedział jeszcze co to będzie, ale czuł, że słowa formowały mu się już gdzieś na końcu języka. 

Nim jednak zdążył się odezwać, nowy dźwięk zaburzył nagle ciężką atmosferę.

Ciche kroki zabrzmiały na korytarzu.

Shikamaru stanął w drzwiach swojego gabinetu. Jego usta otwierały się już, aby coś powiedzieć, jednak zatrzymał się jakby w połowie myśli, gdy dostrzegł obecność braci Uchiha. Nie wydawał się jednak ani trochę zaskoczony.

-Itachi. Sasuke.-powitał ich z lekkim skinieniem.- Nie wiedziałem, że tu jesteście.

Uzumaki odetchnął z niewiarygodną ulgą. Mógłby teraz podbiec do młodego Nary i go ucałować. Myśląc jednak, że wypełnił dzisiejszy przydział niezręcznych sytuacji, postanowił, że tego nie zrobi.

-Witaj, Shikamaru.- uśmiechnął się Itachi, który, jak zauważył Naruto, dopiero teraz oderwał swój badawczy wzrok od niego i Sasuke.- Przyszliśmy uzgodnić parę detali, co do następnego wystąpienia. Zamiast ciebie zastaliśmy jednak Naruto, wyskakującego zza kotary.

Nara nawet nie zadał żadnych dodatkowych pytań. Westchnął tylko w zrezygnowaniu.

-Zostawić go samego na parę minut… -mruknął pod nosem, wchodząc w głąb pomieszczenia. W końcu zwrócił się do blondyna.- Nie znalazłem twojego aktu urodzenia tutaj, ale może ojciec ma coś jeszcze u siebie. Będziesz musiał wrócić jutro koło południa. I zapewne matka każe ci też zostać na obiedzie. Kłopotliwe.

Naruto niemalże jęknął zrezygnowany. To by było na tyle, jeśli chodziło o jego przelotny plan chwycenia dokumentu i wyskoczenia przez okno.

-Do czego potrzebujesz akt urodzenia?- zwrócił się do niego ze zdziwieniem Itachi, lecz tym, który mu odpowiedział był Shikamaru.

-Naruto chce wstąpić do marynarki.

Uzumaki przeklął w myślach Narę, po czym przeklął sam siebie. Dlaczego nie powiedział Shikamaru, żeby trzymał język za zębami?

-Co?

Nowa informacja zdawała się wybudzić Sasuke z jakiegokolwiek transu w jakim się znalazł. Tym razem jego spojrzenie wbite było w Uzumaki’ego niemalże z przyszpilającą siłą.

-Sasuke, żyjesz. To dobrze.- mruknął nonszalancko Itachi, nie zauważając, bądź ignorując napiętą atmosferę. Znając jego, chodziło o to drugie, zwłaszcza, że tuż po tym przyłożył palce do brody i zadumał się na chwilę.

-Naruto w marynarce…- mruknął z wyraźnym powątpieniem.- Trudno to sobie wyobrazić. Dlaczego postanowiłeś…

-Wybaczcie, ale muszę już iść.-wtrącił pospiesznie Uzumaki, czując, ze rozmowa zaczyna rozwijać się bardziej, niż by tego chciał. Czuł, że jeśli miałby mieć okazje na wydostanie się z tego pokoju, to było to teraz.-  Mam parę spraw do załatwienia. Wybacz, Itachi. Miło było cię znowu zobaczyć.-dodał z uprzejmością i skinął w jego stronę.- Shikamaru, zobaczymy się jutro.

Itachi spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, Nara zdawał się badać go wzrokiem. Naruto zignorował ich obu. Nie myśląc długo, ruszył przed siebie szybkim krokiem. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim z hukiem.

Uzumaki wiedział, że będzie miał jutro sporo do wyjaśnienia, ale w tym momencie mało go to obchodziło. Chciał znaleźć się jak najdalej stąd, jak najszybciej.

Idąc przez pusty korytarz posiadłości słyszał już nie tylko odgłos swoich kroków, ale też dudnienie swojego serca.

-Naruto!

Przez chwilę pomyślał, że tylko wyobraził sobie jego głos w głowie, ale brzmiący za nim odgłos kroków zniszczył tą nadzieję.

Silna dłoń złapała go za ramię. Naruto podskoczył jak poparzony i obrócił się na pięcie.

Nikt inny, niż Sasuke Uchiha stał naprzeciw niego.

-Naruto…- powtórzył, tym razem cicho, tonem głosu, którego Uzumaki za nic nie mógł zinterpretować.

Głucha cisza zapanowała po raz kolejny, lecz tym razem naznaczona jakimś dodatkowym znaczeniem. Tym razem byli sami, nie było Shikamaru, ani Itachi’ego.

Serce Naruto zamarło na moment, gdy rozwarły się usta Uchihy. W napięciu czekał na to, co powie.

-Dobrze cię znowu widzieć.

 _Dobrze…cię…znowu…widzieć…_ Słowa zabrzmiały tępym echem w głowie blondyna. To po to gonił za nim przez korytarz? To mu chciał powiedzieć po takim czasie?

Naruto milczał. Nie mógł przecież odpowiedzieć tym samym, a nie miał zamiaru bawić się w sztuczne uprzejmości. Nie z Sasuke.

Uchiha patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę. Zauważając jednak, że Naruto nie ma zamiaru pomóc mu w podtrzymaniu rozmowy, odchrząknął z nienaturalną dla siebie niezręcznością.

-Kiedy wróciłeś do Konohy?- spróbował inaczej, jego pytanie wyraźnie wymuszone.

-Jakiś czas temu.

-I nie planowałeś nikomu o tym powiedzieć?

Szczęka Naruto zacisnęła się ze złości.

-W sensie _tobie?_

Brwi Sasuke zmarszczyły się w konsternacji.

-Nie rozumiem. Byliśmy przyjaciółmi…

-Byliśmy więcej niż przyjaciółmi.

Widział, jak jego oczy ciemnieją za długimi, gęstymi rzęsami. Jego spojrzenie przybrało na intensywności, a Naruto ledwo powstrzymał się od lekkiego drżenia.

-Tym bardziej… Kiedy zniknąłeś, myślałem to to tylko na parę dni, a ty… Musiałem dowiedzieć się o wszystkim od Shikamaru. Cholera, Naruto!

Frustracja zdawała się targać słowami Uchihy. Jego dłoń powędrowała w stronę włosów, przeczesując je w bezmyślnym geście. Czynność ta była dobrze znana Uzumaki’emu. Sasuke zawsze robił tak, gdy coś szło nie po jego myśli, gdy działo się coś, czemu nie był w stanie nadać sensu.

Naruto prychnął z irytacją.

Czego on oczekiwał? Że wszystko będzie jak dawniej?

-Jestem pewien, że znalazłeś sobie kogoś nowego do towarzystwa.- odpowiedział spokojnie, starając się o nonszalancki ton, lecz nawet on był w stanie wychwycić gorzką nutę w swoich słowach.

Sasuke milczał. Uzumaki patrzył z uwagą, jak przez jego twarz przechodzi gama emocji. Zdziwienie, konsternacja, przebłysk zrozumienia, a w końcu irytacja.

Naruto uznał, że tyle wystarczy. Odwrócił się do niego plecami i kontynuował swoją drogę do wyjścia z posiadłości rodziny Nara. Tak naprawdę to nie miał już nic więcej do powiedzenia. Byłby absolutnie zadowolony, gdyby rozmowa skończyła się właśnie na tym.

Niestety, Sasuke miał inne plany. Tym razem nie złapał go za ramię, lecz ruszył za nim. Po kilku krokach Naruto zatrzymał się i rzucił mu piorunujące spojrzenie.  

-Odwal się.- warknął przez ramię.

-Nie.- odparł bezceremonialnie. Już po chwili wykonał długi krok do przodu i zagrodził drogę Uzumaki’ego. Przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, po czym zbliżył się do niego tak blisko, że Naruto czuł jego oddech na swojej skórze.

-Nie widzieliśmy się od _lat_ , a ty ciągle _o tym?_

 _O tym… O TYM?!_ Uzumaki czuł, jakby krew zaczęła się w nim gotować.

-A co, myślałeś, że to uległo przedawnieniu?- wyrzucił z siebie chrapliwie, patrząc na niego spode łba, nie chcąc dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo wpływa na niego to, jak blisko siebie stoją.- Myślałeś, że wrócę i będę zachowywał się jak gdyby nigdy nic?

Patrząc na jego uniesioną w górę brew, wreszcie zrozumiał. Tak, Sasuke dokładnie tak myślał.

Naruto nie wiedział czemu odczuł w tym momencie falę rozczarowania. Czy gdzieś tam w środku wierzył, że Sasuke jednak się zmieni? Że być może uświadomi sobie swój błąd?

-Nadal jesteś tym samym samolubnym dupkiem.-mruknął pod nosem, bardziej ze zniechęceniem, niż złością.- Pieprz się, Sasuke.

-Wolałbym z tobą.

-…

Dalsze słowa utkwiły mu w gardle. Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na Uchihę pustym spojrzeniem.

Ta wymiana zdań była boleśnie znajoma. Kiedyś, za dawnych czasów, tuż za nią następował speszony okrzyk „teme!”, na co wargi Sasuke wykrzywiały się w bezczelny uśmiech, po czym dość szybko wpijały się w usta Naruto, na co ten odpowiadał z równym entuzjazmem.

Teraz, siedem lat później, blondyn zamarł w bezruchu. Milczał, niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu.

Zuchwała riposta stała się nagle czymś zupełnie innym. Przypomnieniem tego, co było, a teraz już nie jest. Miał wrażenie, że stał się nagle bardzo ciężki, nawet powieki wydawały mu się jak z ołowiu, kiedy dłoń Sasuke zawędrowała w górę.

-Naruto…

Gdy tylko opuszki palców Sasuke dotknęły jego twarzy w wyraźnie intymnym geście, coś w nim drgnęło.

_Co do cholery?!_

Wcześniejszy gniew powrócił ze zdwojoną siłą i nim zdążył pomyśleć nad tym co robi, jego pięść wylądowała na nosie Sasuke Uchihy. Włożył w to tyle energii, że brunet poleciał na podłogę.

Naruto patrzył przez chwilę to na leżącego na ziemi Uchihę, to na swoja pulsującą z bólu pięść. W końcu prychnął gniewnie, po czym obrócił się w miejscu i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę drzwi.

Tym razem nikt go nie zatrzymał.

 

* * *

 

Znalazłszy się na dworze, rzucił przelotne spojrzenie  w stronę ponurego odźwiernego, nie mówiąc jednak słowa pożegnania, po czym udał się w przypadkowym kierunku. Jego szczęka wciąż zaciśnięta była ze złości, a ręce drżały niekontrolowanie. Dopiero, gdy minął parę ulic, przystanął, aby odetchnąć. Oddalił się już na wystarczającą odległość od prześladujących go oczu Sasuke.

Oparł się o mur jednego z budynków i wziął głęboki oddech. Uświadomił sobie nagle, że nie ma pojęcia gdzie się znajduje. Najprawdopodobniej powinien był udać się w zupełnie inną stronę, ale jego myśli nie były w stanie ułożyć się w logiczną całość. Jego serce wciąż kołatało głośno w klatce piersiowej.

Nie powinien był uderzyć Sasuke. Wiedział, że może mieć przez to kłopoty, a jednak pod wpływem chwili dał się ponieść emocją. Był teraz chyba bardziej wściekły na samego siebie, niż na Uchihę. Wystarczyło parę minut rozmowy i już wprowadził go w taki stan, że nie panował nad tym, co robi. Nawet po tylu latach, wciąż potrafił wyprowadzić go z równowagi zaledwie paroma słowami.

Naruto naprawdę myślał, że dorósł w przeciągu tych ostatnich lat. Od kiedy opuścił Konohę, stał się bardziej dojrzały, odpowiedzialny… zrównoważony. Był pewien, że tak było, więc dlaczego nie mógł trzymać uczuć na wodzy i _spokojnym_ tonem powiedzieć Sasuke, żeby się odpierdolił?

Naruto wydał z siebie zrezygnowane parsknięcie.

Miał wrażenie, jakby znowu miał szesnaście lat, jakby znowu był tym samym dzieciakiem, który działał nim pomyślał i mówił, co mu ślina na język przyniesie. Tym samym dzieciakiem, który był po uszy zakochany w Sasuke.

Tyle, że już nim nie był.

Uczucia, jakimi darzył teraz Sasuke były daleko oddalone od miłości. Tak daleko, że mogłyby być uznane za jej przeciwstawienie. Może dlatego tak go irytowało to, że Uchiha wciąż ma na niego taki wpływ?

-Coś panu dolega?-dotarł do niego męski głos, jakby z oddali.

Naruto uniósł głowę i spojrzał na stojącego nieopodal mężczyznę, który mierzył go uważnym wzrokiem, może nie z troską, ale przestrogą.

Dostrzegając, że stojący kawałek dalej ludzie spoglądają na niego z politowaniem, na poliki Naruto wdarł się zażenowany rumieniec. Odchrząknął niezręcznie pod nosem.

-Nie. Wszystko w porządku.- wymamrotał na odchodne, po czym ruszył ślepo przed siebie, chcąc oddalić się jak najszybciej od dociekliwych spojrzeń.

Idąc przez ulice, patrzył na przechadzających się modnie ubranych ludzi, na niańki ze swymi podopiecznymi, wracające już zapewne do domu po popołudniowym spacerze, na szykownie ubranych mężczyzn, kończących właśnie pracę. Wszyscy beztroscy, może nawet obojętni.

Była to rzeczywistość, którą doskonale pamiętał, w której się wychował. Teraz czuł się w niej, jak intruz. Nie potrzebował nawet podejrzliwych spojrzeń mieszkańców, aby wiedzieć, że tu nie pasował.

Naruto rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając wzrokiem znajomej wieży kościelnej, która wskazałaby mu mniej więcej, gdzie się znajduje. Jakiś punkt zaczepienia. Niestety, na dworze zaczynało się już robić ciemno, przez co nie był w stanie dopatrzeć się oddalonych budynków. Po chwili namysłu uświadomił sobie, ze nie wie nawet, czy ta wieża jeszcze stoi. Może została zburzona, jak wiele innych miejsc?

Wciskając dłonie głęboko w kieszenie, Uzumaki ruszył przed siebie jedną z przypadkowych uliczek. Uznał, że w końcu coś odświeży mu pamięć i zorientuje się w terenie. Koniec końców, zawsze mógł zapytać kogoś o drogę. Wolał jednak zrobić to, gdy znajdzie się już po drugiej stronie miasta.

* * *

 

Słońce zachodziło już za szare chmury, rzucając spoza nich ostatnie promienie, gdy Naruto znalazł się wreszcie na ”gorszej części”.

Nie trudno było zauważyć drastyczną zmianę scenerii i wyglądu mieszkańców. Podczas, gdy lepsza strona wyglądała beztrosko, ta tutaj wydawała się nie mieć nic, poza troską. Uzumaki nie był pewien, co w tym momencie przygnębiło go bardziej- to, co widział, czy to, że czuł się tu bardziej na miejscu, niż w części lepszej.

Blondyn westchnął zrezygnowany. Przebywanie w Konoha-Gakure źle na niego wpływało.

-Hej, a ty dokąd?! Oddawaj nam pieniądze!

Nachalny krzyk dotarł do jego uszu. Naruto zatrzymał się w miejscu i spojrzał w prawą stronę, w głąb jednej z uliczek. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że głos zwracał się do niego, ale dość szybko zorientował się, że chodziło o kogoś innego. Nie trudno było odnaleźć wzrokiem trzy osoby, stojące w cieniu muru.

Dwóch mężczyzn, ubranych w luźne, podziurawione w wielu miejscach ubrania, jeden znacznie wyższy od drugiego i kobieta, którą Naruto momentalnie rozpoznał jako blondynkę z gospody, Tsunade. Wszyscy wyraźnie pod wpływem sporej ilości alkoholu, biorąc pod uwagę przeciągłą mowę i przebieranie nogami w celu utrzymania równowagi. Gdyby nie zorientował się kim jest kobieta, Uzumaki pewnie nie byłby tak zainteresowany tą sceną. Teraz jednak, obserwował ich z uwagą.

Blondynka zataczała się gwałtownie. Podtrzymywała się kurczowo muru, i chyba tylko to utrzymywało ją w pozycji pionowo.

-Pieniądze?-żachnęła się z oburzeniem.- Ależ jakie pieniądze?

-Nie damy się wyrolować dwa razy, babsztylu!- syknął na nią wyższy z mężczyzn.- Albo dajesz kasę, albo załatwimy to inaczej!

Naruto skrzywił się, gdy z gardła Tsunade wydobył się chrapliwy śmiech. Już po chwili przemówiła teatralnym tonem, przykładając rękę do serca dla efektu.

-O, a to pan nie wie, że nie ładnie jest zwracać się do szanowanej damy w tak grubiański sposób? Toż to skandal!

-Dość mam tych twoich gierek!

Mężczyzna szybkim ruchem chwycił za ramię Tsunade i szarpnął ją do przodu. Bolesny jęk wydobył się z gardła kobiety.

Naruto poczuł jakby krew się w nim zagotowała.

Długo nie myśląc, rzucił się w bieg. Już po chwili znalazł się przy nieznajomym. Chwycił go za ramię i silnym ruchem obrócił w swoją stronę, napotykając spłoszony wzrok.

-Ej, co pan…

Pięść Naruto napotkała twarz mężczyzny, nim ten zdołał wydobyć następne słowo. Po raz drugi tego dnia uderzył kogoś w twarz, ale tym razem miał z tego więcej satysfakcji i mniej konfliktujących odczuć. Jeśli było coś, co irytowałoby go bardziej, niż Sasuke Uchiha to zdecydowanie byli to ludzie znęcający się nad słabszymi, a w szczególności, gdy byli to mężczyźni atakujący kobiety.

Wciąż dygotał ze złości, gdy zawołał:

-Co jest z wami nie tak? Atakujecie bezbronną staruszkę?

Mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie w zdezorientowaniu. Ich upojone alkoholem umysły wyraźnie nie dawały rady nadążyć za rozwojem sytuacji.

-Ten babsztyl jest nam winien kasę!- zawołał jeden z nich, wskazując oskarżycielsko w stronę kobiety.

Naruto prychnął z pogardą.

-Mam to gdzieś, dattebayo! Żadna wymówka nie jest dobra dla atakowania starszych pań!

-To nie twoja sprawa, dzieciaku!

-Teraz już moja.

Kątem oka zauważył ruch. Niższy z mężczyzn rzucił się na niego z wyciągniętą pięścią. Naruto wyminął go i uderzył kolanem- szybki cios w sam środek brzucha. Gdyby nie był pijany, pewnie zdołałby utrzymać się jeszcze na nogach po takim uderzeniu, pomyślał blondyn, patrząc jak nieznajomy zatacza się na ziemię. Jego towarzysz nie pozostał długo bierny. Wydał z siebie gniewny okrzyk i również ruszył w stronę Uzumaki’ego. Zamachnął się pięścią. Naruto odchylił się w tył czując podmuch pod brodą, wywołany ciosem. Skrzywił się, gdy do jego nozdrzy dotarła ostra woń alkoholu. Dostrzegając, że ten niższy zaczyna zbierać się z ziemi, chwycił tego pierwszego za włosy i pociągnął jednocześnie wpychając go na drugiego. Zderzyli się z taką siłą, że wywołało to głuchy trzask, ale żaden z nich nie stracił przytomności.

Oboje upadli na ziemię, jęcząc z bólu i sycząc obelga za obelgą. Blondyn patrzył, jak zbierają się chwiejnie do pozycji pionowej, po czym zataczając się jeden o drugiego, ruszyli szybko w przeciwnym kierunku.

-To jeszcze nie koniec, paniusi!.- rzucili na odchodne. Ich oczy emanowały wściekłością. Długo jeszcze słychać było ciągnące się za nimi wyzwiska i zapowiedzi powrotu.

Naruto odczekał chwilę po tym, jak zniknęli za zakrętem. Wziął głęboki oddech dla uspokojenia, nie chcąc wystraszyć jeszcze bardziej zapewne już i tak przerażonej kobiety.

Uzumaki obrócił się powoli, przywołując najbardziej przyjazny wyraz twarzy na jaki było go teraz stać.

-Nic się pani nie sta… AŁA!

Tsunade uderzyła go pięścią w twarz. Z taką siłą, że momentalnie poczuł krew zbierającą się gdzieś pod jego nosem. Naruto nie był do końca pewien co tak naprawdę powaliło go na ziemię- jej uderzenie, czy szok, ale już po chwili upadł twardo na wznak.

-Kogo nazywałeś bezbronną staruszką, szczeniaku?!

Chyba jeszcze nigdy w życiu, Naruto nie był tak zdezorientowany, jak teraz. Kobieta nie wyglądała w tym momencie nawet w połowie na tak pijaną, na jaką wyglądała jeszcze parę minut temu. Jej oczy taksowały go trzeźwo przez co Uzumaki czuł się, jak produkt na wystawie. Nie mógł zrozumieć, co się właśnie stało. Czy ona wcale nie potrzebowała pomocy? Ale nawet jeśli, to dlaczego miałaby go za to uderzyć? I dlaczego tak się złościła za to, jak się o niej zwracał? To prawda, że Tsunade wyglądała młodziej, niż zapewne powinna, co wynikało z obliczeń Naruto, ale przecież musiała być w mniej więcej tym samym wieku, co Jirayia. Co było takiego złego w nazywaniu jej staruszką?

-Chciałem tylko pomóc…

Blondynka wyprostowała się dumnie, sama jej postawa zdawała się wzbudzać jakiś dziwny respekt. Jak za sprawą magicznej różdżki, zmieniła się z powrotem w tą samą kobietę, która jednym krzykiem uciszyła wtedy całą gospodę ludzi. Naruto poczuł się nagle, jakby skurczył się o połowę.

-Kto powiedział, że potrzebowałam pomocy? Zepsułeś mój plan! I jeśli myślisz, że ci zapłacę to się grubo mylisz, bachorze!

Plan? Zapłata? Naruto rozumiał coraz mniej z każdym wypowiedzianym przez nią słowem.

-Co?-wydusił z siebie w szoku.- O co ci… Nie chcę twoich pieniędzy.

Złość w oczach Tsunade szybko ustąpiła miejsce podejrzeniu.

-To czego chcesz?

Naruto patrzył na nią coraz bardziej zdziwiony. Czy coś mu w tej całej sytuacji umykało?

-Niczego?- mruknął niepewnie.

Odpowiedziało mu pogardliwe prychnięcie.

-Tak po prostu rzuciłeś się na pomoc?

-A co w tym takiego?

Oczy Tsunade zmrużyły się jeszcze bardziej. Naruto poczuł dreszcz przechodzący mu po plecach.

-Znam cię skądś…-mruknęła kobieta. Uzumaki mógł niemal dostrzec trybiki obracające się w jej oczach. W końcu jej rozbłysły w realizacji.- To ty byłeś tym hałaśliwym dzieciakiem w barze! Śledzisz mnie?

Szczęka Naruto powędrowała w dół. Co się tak naprawdę działo?

-Nie! Przechodziłem akurat obok!

-Akurat przechodziłeś obok?- w jej głosie słychać było wyraźne niedowierzenie.

-A po co miałbym cię śledzić, dattebayo?!

-Mnóstwo popaprańców na tym świecie, z mnóstwem popapranych pomysłów.

-Mówię przecież, że chciałem tylko pomóc!- zawołał, machając dłonią z niedowierzeniem.- Nie mogłem tego przecież tak zostawić, dattebayo!...I Ero-sennin by mi pewnie nie wybaczył.- dodał pod nosem, bardziej do siebie, niż do niej. Gdy tylko słowa opuściły jego usta, wiedział, że popełnił duży błąd. Dłoń Tsunade sięgnęła za jego kołnierz i pociągnęła go w górę. W tym momencie, blondyn poważnie wątpił, czy ta kobieta była w ogóle człowiekiem. Jakim cudem miała tyle siły?

-Co tam mamrotasz?- syknęła, mierząc go srogim spojrzeniem.

Naruto przełknął ślinę. Teraz rozumiał już dlaczego Tazuna i Kiba trzęśli tak portkami w gospodzie. Ta kobieta była straszna.

-E… Nic, tylko… Ktoś mi o tobie kiedyś mówił, więc…

-Kto?- zabrzmiało pytanie, lecz Naruto odebrał to jako żądanie.

-J-Jiraiya.- wydusił niepewnie, nie mając pojęcia, jaką reakcje otrzyma.

Gdy tylko wypowiedział to imię, ręka Tsunade rozluźniła uścisk, a Naruto po raz kolejny upadł na wznak.

Blondynka spoglądała na niego w szoku, jej oczy rozszerzone niemal na kształt okręgu.

-Jiraiya.- powtórzyła głucho, dziwna pustka dzwoniła w jej głosie.-A skąd ty go niby znasz?

-To mój ojciec…

-Ten zboczeniec zrobił komuś dzieciaka?!

-…chrzestny. Ojciec _chrzestny.-_ dodał pospiesznie, widząc wściekłość w oczach kobiety.

Tsunade patrzyła na niego dość długo. Już nie ze złością i nie ze zdziwieniem. Najpierw badawczo, jakby oceniała go w jakichś nieznanych mu kategoriach. Potem jej oczy zmrużyły się na moment, a Naruto wzdrygnął się, oczekując kolejnego wybuchu złości. Gdy ta jednak przemówiła, jej głos był wyjątkowo spokojnie:

-Jak się nazywasz dzieciaku?

-Naruto Uzu… Namikaze.- odparł z lekkim potknięciem, decydując się w pół myśli na podanie nazwiska ojca. Jeśli kobieta miała może cokolwiek skojarzyć, to przypuszczał, że tylko w ten sposób.

-Syn Minato?- spytała jeszcze bardziej łagodnym tonem.

-Znałaś mojego tatę?

Tsunade nie odpowiedziała od razu. Najpierw jej oczy zaszły smutnym cieniem, przez ułamek sekundy jej twarz zdawała się postarzeć o parę lat, gdy zszedł z niej kolor. Naruto zamrugał zdziwiony i tyle wystarczyło, żeby postawa kobiety wróciła do poprzedniego stanu. Na jej rysy znów wkradła się irytacja, jej plecy wyprostowane dumnie.

-A kto go nie znał?- prychnęła z politowaniem.- Zmiataj do domu, dzieciaku.

-Ale…

-I następnym razem zajmij się swoimi sprawami, a nie zgrywaj bohatera od siedmiu boleści!- rzuciła jeszcze, po czym obróciła się na pięcie, zarzucając swoimi gęstymi, blond włosami i ruszyła przed siebie dostojnym krokiem.

Naruto siedział jeszcze długo na ziemi, z zakrwawionym nosem i obolałym tyłem, próbując znaleźć sens w tym co się stało.                                                                              

* * *

 

 

Minęło sporo czasu nim Naruto zorientował się w końcu gdzie się znajduje. Po drodze spytał jakąś przypadkową parę o kierunek, i po paru próbach udało mu się dostać na właściwą ścieżkę. Był teraz może o dziesięć, piętnaście minut drogi od domu Kiby. Mimo tego, postanowił przysiąść na chwilę na zauważonej z oddali ławce i odsapnąć, nim ruszy dalej. Normalnie pokonanie takich odległości nie sprawiałoby mu żadnych trudów, ale jako, ze ostatnim posiłkiem, jaki dzisiaj jadł było śniadanie, nie miał tak naprawdę z czego czerpać energii. Na myśl o jedzeniu poczuł przykre ssanie w żołądku. Szybki marsz i walka z dwoma pijakami doszczętnie wyczerpały jego siły, czuł zawroty w głowie. Zmęczenie zarówno fizyczne, jak i psychiczne dawało o sobie znać. W jego głowie migały wciąż sceny rozmów to z Sasuke, to z Tsunade. Te drugie wywoływały w nim szczególny przypływ migreny.

Kim tak naprawdę była ta kobieta? I dlaczego wydawała się taka smutna na wzmiankę o jego tacie? Pewnie, jego mama wspominała raz o Tsunade, zdecydowanie była ważną częścią życia jego ojca chrzestnego, ale przecież nigdy nie utrzymywała z nimi kontaktu. Naruto by wiedział, przecież mieszkali wszyscy pod jednym dachem. A nawet gdyby, to dlaczego miałaby zachowywać się w taki sposób? I dlaczego w ogóle tu teraz była? Nie powinna być teraz zamężna, prawdopodobnie z dziećmi, pławić się gdzieś w luksusach? Korzystać ze swojej fortuny? Zakładając nawet, że jakimś cudem wszystko straciła, to dlaczego zajmowała się hazardem, zamiast bycia lekarzem?

Uzumaki nie miał odpowiedzi na żadne z tych pytań. W przeciągu jednego wieczora, postać Tsunade stała się nagle wielką enigmą, której za nic nie mógł zrozumieć, nie ważne jak próbował.

-Witaj, Naruto.

-KYAAAAH!

Wysoki, absolutnie nie-męski pisk, któremu istnienia zaprzeczać będzie do końca życia, wydobył się z gardła Naruto. Spojrzał przed siebie i poczuł nagłą potrzebę uderzenia głową o mur. Tuż przed nim, skryty w cieniu siedział rysownik Sai. Sai, w tych samych ciuchach co ostatnio, z tym samym szkicownikiem, co ostatnio, wykonujący tą samą dziwną czynność rysowania bez patrzenia, co ostatnio.

-Czy to jakaś nowa forma powitania?- zainteresował się autentycznie, nie zaprzestając prac nad swoim dziełem.

Fala irytacji zalała Naruto.

-Czy wy się ludzie zmówiliście, czy co?! Ogłosiliście dzień wprowadzania Naruto w stan przedzawałowy?!

-Nic mi o tym nie wiado…

-Nieważne.-uciął gniewnie blondyn, po czym prychnął ze zrezygnowaniem.- Co ty w ogóle… dlaczego siedzisz w ciemności?

Sai patrzył na niego spokojnie, zupełnie niewzruszony jego wybuchem.

-Wcześniej siedziałem pod latarnią, ale otrzymywałem zbyt wiele nieprzyzwoitych propozycji. W dodatku oferowali obraźliwie niską sumę.

Naruto spojrzał na niego jak na wariata, uświadamiając sobie równocześnie, że być może rzeczywiście patrzy na wariata.

-Co się stało z twoją twarzą?

Blondyn westchnął zrezygnowany. Mógłby go zignorować. Mógłby wstać teraz i odejść, ale prawda była taka, że naprawdę nie miał ochoty ruszać się jeszcze z miejsca. Skoro jednak został, zmuszony był do odpowiedzenia na pytanie Sai’a. Tylko co miał powiedzieć? Że uderzyła go starsza pani?

-Upadłem.-skłamał gładko, krzyżując ramiona na piersi w wydawać by się mogło dziecinnym geście.

-Po co?- zapytał z ciekawością brunet.

Gdyby to pytanie padło z ust kogoś innego, Naruto automatycznie odebrałby to jako żart, ale sądząc po tonie, podejrzewał, że Sai naprawdę chce znać odpowiedź.

-Przez przypadek. Co tak właściwie robisz?- spytał pospiesznie, spychając rozmowę na inne tory.

-Rysuję.

-W nocy?

-Narysowałem już to drzewo za dnia.-odparł, jakby była to najbardziej oczywista odpowiedź z możliwych, a Naruto był głupi, że w ogóle musiał pytać.  

Uzumaki naprawdę nie mógł zdecydować, czy ten cały Sai był tak irytujący z wyboru, czy był to skutek uboczny jego charakteru. Nie mógł dopatrzyć się śladu złośliwości w jego rysach, więc może rzeczywiście taki po prostu był? Zaczynał jednak coraz bardziej rozumieć, co miał na myśli Kiba, gdy mówił, że psychika będzie mu wdzięczna, jeśli nie będzie zadawał się z Sai’em.

-Wyglądasz żałośnie.- zauważył po chwili rysownik.

Uzumaki przewrócił oczami.

-Dzięki.

-To nie był komplement.- wyjaśnił mu, patrząc na niego spod zmarszczonych brwi. Wyraźnie bez zrozumienia.

-Wiem. To był sarkazm.

Sai pokiwał głową w zadumie, jakby właśnie udało mu się przypasować odpowiedni klocek do układanki. Coś mignęło nagle w jego oczach, jakby przypomniał sobie coś ważnego.

-Czy powinienem spytać teraz dlaczego wyglądasz żałośnie?

Naruto wzruszył ramionami, zbyt zmęczony, żeby czymkolwiek się przejmować.

-Jeśli chcesz.

-Nie chcę, ale czytałem, że tak wypada. Tak naprawdę to mało mnie to obchodzi.

Kąciki ust Naruto uniosły się nieco w górę. W pewnym sensie Sai przypominał mu nieco Shikamaru. Bezpośredni, czasem szczery do bólu, roztaczający wokół siebie aurę leniwej obojętności.

-To nie pytaj.- zadecydował blondyn, podnosząc się w końcu z ławki. Chłodny, nocny wiatr nacierał coraz bardziej na jego ciało i zaczął powoli wywoływać u niego gęsią skórkę. Uznał to za znak, że najwyższy czas się zbierać. Ostatnie czego potrzebował to rozchorować się na parę dni przed wyjazdem.

-Mił… Ciekawie było cię znowu spotkać, Sai.- rzucił w stronę mężczyzny. Nie był do końca pewien, czy mógł uznać ich spotkanie za przyjemne, ale z pewnością było ciekawe… i o wiele mniej traumatyczne, niż reszta jego dzisiejszych spotkań.

Oczy rysownika rozbłysły nowym blaskiem. Naruto patrzył z zaciekawieniem, jak entuzjastycznie podnosi się z ziemi i zwija papier, na którym kreślił przed chwilą ołówkiem. Podszedł szybkim krokiem w stronę blondyna i wyciągnął zawiniątko przed siebie.

-Przyjmij ten podarunek.

Naruto spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

-Już mi jeden dałeś. Naprawdę nie musisz…

-Zapamiętałeś moje imię.- przerwał mu Sai, znowu brzmiąc, jakby zmuszony był do wyjaśnienia oczywistości.- To znaczy, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a przyjaciele dają sobie prezenty.

Uzumaki naprawdę nie miał pojęcia jak ma na to zareagować. Nieco skołowany, przyjął kartkę, kiwnął w stronę rysownika i zaczął oddalać się niepewnym krokiem.

Sai odprowadził go wzrokiem i swoim dziwnym uśmiechem.

 

* * *

 

Gdy Naruto doczłapał się w końcu do domu Kiby był głodny, zmarznięty i zmęczony. Powitał z lekką ulgą to, że w oknie paliło się jeszcze światło, zważywszy na to, że było już pewnie po północy. Nie chciałby musieć włamywać się do środka. Znając swoje szczęście do tego typu sytuacji, Kiba uznałby go za włamywacza i zaatakował jakimś ostrym narzędziem.

Z cichym westchnieniem zapukał parę razy.

Nie minęły dwie sekundy, a drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem, ukazując wyraźnie zaaferowanego Inuzkę.

-Gdzieś ty był?! Miałem już…

Słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle, gdy ujrzał swojego przyjaciela w pełnym świetle. Naruto mógł sobie jedynie wyobrazić, jak koszmarnie wygląda, zwłaszcza z zaschniętą już krwią pod nosem.

-Spotkałem Sasuke.- mruknął pierwszą rzecz, o której pomyślał.

Brwi Kiby ściągnęły się gniewnie. Jego pięści momentalnie zacisnęły się do białości.

-Skurwiel dał ci w twarz?

Blondyn pokręcił głową.

-Nie, ja jemu.

-To kto dał _tobie_ w twarz?

-Tsunade.

Brwi Inuzuki powędrowały w górę. Szczęka powędrowała w dół.

-Co? Jak? Dlaczego?

-Nazwałem ją staruszką.

Kiba patrzył na niego zagubiony, zapewne próbując ułożyć wszystkie informacje w logiczną całość. Jego wzrok spoczął nagle na zwiniętym papierze.

-Przynajmniej masz akt urodzenia!- zawołał z entuzjazmem, jakby na pocieszenie.

Naruto spojrzał na kartkę papieru w swojej dłoni. Rozwinął rulonik i pokazał Kibie rysunek Sai’a.

-To drzewo.

Po minucie głuchej ciszy, Kiba westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem.

-Wchodź. Na trzeźwo tego nie ogarnę.


End file.
